Fire of Passion Fanfic NaLu
by Naomi.Mili
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Lucy no recordase su infancia? ¿Qué pasaría si ella fuese un dragón?¿qué pasaría si ella supiese el paradero de los dragones? El encuentro entre ellos dos no había sido por casualidad, todo tiene un porque, y ese porque se está apunto de descubrir.Lucy es un dragon, pero gracias a un sello ella perdio su memoria. este es una historia donde hay fuego. Fuego de pasion
1. Chapter 1

Fire of Passion:

Prologo:

¿Qué pasaría si Lucy no recordase su infancia? ¿Qué pasaría si ella fuese un dragón?¿qué pasaría si ella supiese el paradero de los dragones? El encuentro entre ellos dos no había sido por casualidad, todo tiene un porque, y ese porque se está apunto de descubrir. Lucy no tiene recuerdos de su infancia, gracias a un sello que posee, pero al liberarse de ese sello todo saldría a la luz. E incluso el secreto de los dragones. Gracias esa información van en busca de Igneel. Pero en el medio del camino, se encuentran con un gremio oscuro de cazadores de dragones, quienes querrán secuestrarla para sacarle información. En aquel viaje, no solo se meterán en problemas, si no, que, Natsu y Lucy descubrirán sus sentimientos. Esta es una historia de amor y pasion, donde hay fuego y sangre. Fuego de dragón. Fuego de pasión.

* * *

**espero que les guste este fanfic es el tercero que ago y siento como si algo le faltara, pero ya veremos, espero que les guste y comenten :3**


	2. Capítulo 1: Recuerdos perdidos

Fire of Passion:

Capítulo 1:

~*Recuerdos perdidos*~

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?- se preguntaba una rubia. Todo era color negro, camino sin rumbo alguno por ese lugar. De la nada aprecio un espejo._

_El espejo relejo su imagen, al principio parecía normal, pero luego, fue cambiando, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas, su piel fue desapareciendo y era reemplazada por una más gruesa, escamas, sus mejillas se afilaron y se desplazaron sutilmente, su nariz se proyectó asía delante separándose del puente, los miembros se aflojaron y se alargaron, sus huesos crecían. Sus ropas cambiaron, unas botas rojas largas de cuero, hasta sus rodillas, una mini falda negra, un pequeño top cubría su cuerpo, color negro, en el medio tenía un triángulo, la punta señalaba hacia abajo, era rojo, arriba de ese triángulo tenían cuatro dientes pequeños de dragón. Al final dos alas grandes se desplegaron atrás de las suyas y sus ojos cambiaron. Se miró las manos, seguía siendo la misma, no lo comprendía, su reflejo la miro seductoramente y le sonrió, separo sus labios y le susurro algo, algo muy importante, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, todo desapareció._

Se despertó sobresaltada por lo que había sucedido, respiraba con dificultad, miraba perdida su almohada, avía transpirado, la noche anterior había echo mucho calor, así que solo había dormido en ropa interior y con una manta muy fina. A su lado Natsu se incorporaba aun dormido, ella jadeaba y temblaba. La contemplo por un buen rato. Se incorporó completamente en la cama y lo miro. Él se preparó para lo peor, sabía que Lucy le pegaría, le gritaría que era un pervertido, que de seguro la había manoteado mientras dormía, pero nada. Solo lo miro. Ella comenzó a llorar, el por qué no lo sabía, Natsu la contemplaba con lastima, de seguro había tenido una pesadilla, no dudo ni un instante y la abraso. Ella necesitaba de su consuelo. Se acurruco en su descubierto pecho y lloro lo más que pudo. Su imagen en que espejo le había dado miedo, mucho miedo. Al estar más calmada se separó de Natsu, este la volvió a contemplar, sentía que Lucy había cambiado en cierto sentido, poro… ¿Cuál?, la examino detenidamente, ella estaba arrodillada en la cama, estaba en ropa interior, con sus manos se secaba el rostro, su estómago estaba al descubierto, pero, en su pecho izquierdo arriba, tenía una marca, una pequeña marca que nunca antes se la había visto, era larga, como una serpiente, pero tenía cuatro patas, y dos alas, un dragón, un pequeño dragón chino de color dorado y plateado estaba tatuado arriba de su pecho izquierdo.

-Lucy, tu pecho…- susurro Natsu, la rubia lo miro confundida, pero luego se sonrojo y se cubrió con la manta-Lucy tienes una marca- ella no lo miro, se abraso a si misma.

-pervertido- susurro, Natsu suspiro.

-Lucy, escúchame, muéstrame tu pecho, tienes una marca- le repitió, lo que le hiso conseguir una paliza de su parte, ella lo estaba malpensando todo.

-nunca creí que fueses así, Natsu, eres un pervertido- se quejó, él se estaba empezando a cabrear, no aguanto más y empujo a Lucy contra la cama asiéndola acostarse de golpe, se subió encima de ella y le agarro ambos brazos, ella se sonrojo, el cuerpo de Natsu y el de ella estaban ten juntos, sus piel se rozaba contra la de él, la asía estremecerse.

-Lucy déjame ver- exigió mientras corría aquella manta.

-¿q-que cosa?- Natsu suspiro, Lucy no le había puesto atención. El miro su pecho detenidamente, esa marca resaltaba y no parecía tatuada, si era un dragón chino que parecía estar volando.

-¿Dónde te has hecho esta marca?- le pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella.

-n-no lo sé…- susurro ella con nerviosismo.

- es un dragón dorado y plateado chino, esa marca solo la tienen los hijos legítimos de dragones, se suponen que los dragones y sus hijos desaparecieron hace ya bastante tiempo, Lucy- ella asintió, lo miro con lastima y sin comprender.

- no lo sé Natsu, esa marca la he tenido desde siempre, no sé cómo me la he hecho, o quien me la hubiese podido hacer, no tengo recuerdos de mi infancia- le confeso, él se quedó mirándola fijamente a los rostros, los ojos de Lucy decían la verdad.

-¿de enserio no recuerdas nada?- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿ni de tu madre?- los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas, no contesto, solo desvió la mirada.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió de repente y como si nada entraron Erza y Happy, que al verlos de aquella manera casi pegaban un grito. Natsu sostenía los brazos de Lucy a ambos lados de la cama, él estaba sobre ella y sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, y para rematarla, estaban en ropa interior. Su rostro se puso rojo, mas rojo que el mismo cabello de Erza, aparto a Natsu con una buena paliza y se cubrió con la manta.

-¿hemos interrumpido algo?, Lu-Lucy- pregunto Erza con nerviosismo, Natsu y ella se miraron y negaron.

-nada importante- dijeron al unísono, pero Happy les contradijo.

-parecían estar divirtiéndose- el minino sonrió malvadamente, pero ninguno de los dos les hiso caso.

-Lucy, será mejor que consultes eso con el maestro, tal vez te pueda ayudar- le dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba, ella asintió lentamente.

-Lu-Lucy, perdóname…- se disculpó Erza, desde aquel día llamaría a la puerta de su casa antes de entrar, no quería traumarse con lo que se encontrase.

Por culpa de la tontería que había hecho Natsu tuvieron mucho que explicarle a Erza, quien estaba avergonzada y pedía a cada rato disculpas, si no podía salir de aquel trauma. De ahora en más respetaría la privacidad de las personas, era eso o traumarse aún más. Decidió mantener aquello en secreto cuando al fin cayo en la cuenta que todo había sido un error, Lucy se cambió con sus habituales ropas, intento esconder aquella marca, pero le fue imposible, la única solución era ponerse una campera, pero con el calor que hacía se tostaría por dentro, la marca estaba arriba de su pecho y sus remera era escotada. Decidió dejarla así, total, ya inventaría alguna excusa sobre ella. No se habían dado cuenta de que hora era, habían dormido un montón, ya eran como las doce imedia, por eso, Happy y Erza habían ido a despertarlos. El camino al gremio fue silencioso, el único que cantaba feliz era Happy, Natsu miraba disimuladamente a Lucy, tenía sospechas sobre aquella marca. Los hijos legítimos de los dragones eran una mescla de humanos y dragones, quienes tenían el cuerpo de un humano común, pero a la vez la capacidad de convertirse en un dragón si lo deseaban, para distinguirse de los Dragones Slayer ellos tenían la marca de un dragón chino del color de sus escamas. Lucy tenía la edad necesaria para poder ser la hija de uno, pero eso no era posible, ella solo era una maga celestial, como cualquier otra. Ella estaba asustada todavía, las imágenes de aquel sueño extraño no le iban de la cabeza, empezó a sentir mucho más calor, su respiración se volvió forzosa al llegar al gremio. Su temperatura había aumentado, pero nadie la había notado, solo el maestro y no solo eso, había notado al instante aquella marca. Lucy se le acerco jadeante y cansada, el la miro y le tomo la temperatura, su fiebre era alta.

-¿Lucy que te sucede?- le pregunto el maestro preocupado, ella negó con la cabeza.

-la marca…- susurro, el la miro y asintió- es lo único que sé, que tengo esta marca, no recuerdo mi infancia, no recuerdo nada—dijo forzosamente, jadeaba y no daba mas, su cuerpo se debilitaba.

-Lucy, no te encuentras bien…- le susurro el maestro, Natsu se le acercó, ella se tambaleo, él fue rápido y la agarro, podía sentir su forzosa respiración.

-maestro, por favor averigüe quien me la hiso…- el asintió lentamente, ella se estaba conteniendo. Su otro yo quería salir, ya estaba en edad.

-Lucy…- el maestro no completo la frase, al instante Lucy cayó al suelo.

Natsu se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a palparle las mejillas, pero no despertaba, cada vez le costaba más y más respirar, su cuerpo empezaba a arder. Mirajane se percató de aquello y se le acercó casi corriendo, le tomo la temperatura a Lucy y se sorprendió, su vida corría peligro, Natsu no lo entendía, hacia unos minutos ella estaba perfectamente bien, pero ahora, estaba moribunda. La marca en su pecho comenzó a brillar, el destello de unas escamas. Algo le estaba pasando a Lucy. Y Natsu creía saber qué, pero, lo dudaba, no estaba seguro, era eso imposible.

* * *

**Bien como verán este fanfic tratara sobre los dragones, se me ocurrió mientras leía un libro Firelight de chica de fuego, de sophie Jordán. Este es apenas el primer capítulo, ya sé que no se debe entender pero esperen al segundo, ya explicare bien las cosas.**

**PD: esta es mi pag de Facebook por si quieren preguntar algo, les estaré avisando cuando ****Sub****a nuevos capítulos de mis fanfics, etc. ****www._facebook._com/_pages_/_NaomiMili-Fan fictionne t_/_452849628136828(quiten TODOS los GUIONES BAJOS)**


	3. Capitulo 2: Primer Fuego

Capitulo 2:

~*Primer Fuego*~

Lucy sudaba y respiraba con dificultad, su temperatura era mayor a cuarenta, Mirajane le intentaba bajarla, pero no podía, su vida corría riesgo, tenían que ponerla en agua fría, pero, por alguna razón, no parecía hacerle efecto, aquellos paños de agua se evaporaban enseguida. Ella estaba recostada en una cama, de una habitación del gremio. Natsu la veía con dolor, no lo entendía, Lucy había estado perfectamente hace unas cuantas horas atrás, pero ahora, ella estaba moribunda. La escuchaba quejarse del dolor, respirar con dificultad e incluso, entre los delirios, llamar a su madre. No podía verla de aquella manera, Lucy era su mejor amiga, y no podía verla sufrir, aunque sea un poco. Mirajane lo miro de reojo, negó con la cabeza, no podía hacer nada. Natsu se le acerco poco a poco. Lucy abrió lentamente sus ojos, el pelirosado se quedó quieto al verlos. Sus ojos habían cambiado, sus iris estaban agrandadas y las pupilas oscuras y verticales, de un color celeste mesclado con su color natural, y dorado, tan hermosos y sinceros que hisieron enojar a Natsu. Estaba enojado, Lucy le había mentido, ella era una legítima, podía verlo.

* * *

Un hombre caminaba por el "castillo de los infiernos", estaba apurado, la noticia los había agarrado a todos de sorpresa, nunca antes había pasado algo como aquello, los sellos nunca se habían roto, hasta ese momento. Entro en los aposentos del rey de fuego, él era el último en enterarse, cosa que estaba muy mal, ya que él era el responsable de haberle puesto el sello a aquella muchacha. El hombre era alto y sus cabellos rojos largos, sus ojos rojos, lucían una bufanda en su cuello y debajo de su ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz en forma de x.

-señor, algo grave paso- el hombre lo miro serio- la legitima, la última de su especie, se está liberando poco a poco del sello, no sabemos cómo ha pasado esto- el hombro camino hacia él.

-creo saberlo…- susurro- pero no estoy seguro- se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello.

-no importa, dígalo- le insistió, el camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó pensativo.

-debe de estar cerca de un Dragon Slayer, esa es la causa, una antigua leyenda decía que los Legítimos y los Dragon Slayer nacían para estar juntos, yo creo que el sello se está debilitando ya que ella encontró a la persona con cual compartirá su vida- el hombre asintió rápidamente, el rey suspiro.

-entonces iré a decírselo a los otros reyes, están muy preocupados, si se sale de control entonces todo estará perdido- el asintió pesadamente mientras veía a su compañero irse.

Aquella muchacha era la última del clan del sol, un clan en el cual los dragones podían controlar el agua y el fuego, un clan raro y único, la belleza de esos dragones y los legendarios eran inigualables, pero, estaban todos extintos, murieron hacía ya bastante tiempo, o eso habían pensado, una dragona perteneciente al clan del fuego se casó con un humo y había tenido una hija, la cual al instante descubrieron que era la última de aquella raza perdida. Pero, en sus cinco años de edad muchos cazadores habían ido tras ella. Por eso y mucho más la habían sellado. El problema ahora era que ese sello se rompiese y dejase salir a la luz sus verdaderos poderes.

* * *

Natsu miro a Mirajane, esa mirada decía algo más, que solo ella comprendió, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, ambos intercambiaron otra mirada rápida. Lucy jadeaba, Natsu se le acerco mirándola con odio, todavía no podía creer que su mejor amiga le haya ocultado ese secreto, de seguro que ella tenía información sobre los dragones. Ella se incorporó en la cama, su piel tenía destellos plateados y dorados, pero Natsu pudo notar que mesclado con esos colores había un hermoso rojo brillante. Sus cabellos crecían y aquel rubio chillón desaparecía para convertirse en un hermoso color dorado, formando bucles plateados en las puntas que casi ni se notaban. Su piel brillaba y se volvía suave como la porcelana. Se paró enfrente de ella, su mirada sincera e inocente lo estaba volviendo loco, Lucy se levantó de la cama. Su temperatura debía de estar pasando de los cuarenta, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Mirajane le había cambiado de ropa, lucía unos shorts y una remera corta que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto. Natsu pudo contemplar que poco a poco su piel era reemplazada por las gruesas escamas doradas, plateadas y rojas, la agarro de la mano y la arrastro bruscamente hacia afuera, tanta era la fuerza de Natsu que por poco y le rompía su frágil muñeca.

-¡Déjame!- le grito, pero ella ignoro, bajo arrastrándola por las escaleras, ella intentaba liberarse de él, pero no podía- ¡Natsu déjame!- le grito llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-Natsu ¿Qué haces?, Lucy está enferma, déjala- le regaño Mirajane, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la mirada con odio.

-¡Natsu!- Erza se les acerco- deja a Lucy- le ordeno, pero ni siquiera la mirada aterradora de Erza pudo detenerlo, la rubia había comenzado a llorar.

Natsu salió del gremio y la tiro bruscamente en la entrada, Lucy cayó al piso golpeándose los brazos y piernas, apoyo ambas manos en el suelo y lo miro, la mirada de Natsu daba miedo, comenzó a temblar, nunca antes había experimentado aquel miedo. Era como si algo hubiese poseído a su amigo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- rugió enojado, ella no pudo contestar, no sabía a lo que se refería- la marca lo dice todo, no puedes negármelo, tus escamas están saliendo- Lucy temblaba.

Natsu se acercó más a ella y la agarró del cuello levantándola, Lucy sujeto su mano intentando liberarse, pero no podía, ese no era Natsu, ese no era el Natsu al cual todos conocían. El cuerpo de Lucy estaba caliente, le costaba respirar, y aun mas con Natsu intentando ahorcarla. Erza intento ir asía el, pero el maestro no le permitió, vio que las escamas de Lucy se estaban extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Sus huesos se separaban y se afilaban, aquella sensación era dolorosa, crecía poco a poco, su espalda picaba, algo quería salir de detrás de ella, sus escamas resplandecían con la luz del sol. Intentaba exhalar todo el aire posible, pero Natsu la apretaba aún más.

-no…- susurro, miro con cariño a Natsu y este reacciono soltándola, cayó al suelo bruscamente, comenzó a toser agarrándose la garganta- no… se…nada- susurro, Natsu la miro de reojo.

-mientes- le contesto, ella negó con la cabeza.

-no, es verdad- le insistió, intento levantarse, pero un dolor puntiagudo apareció en su pecho, lo que la hiso toser otra vez, con más fuerza, Natsu la contemplo, Lucy tocia con más fuerza, pero no sonaba como si tosiera, era como si estuviese rugiendo, ella sintió sabor a carbón en su boca, un sabor horrible y de repente una llama salió de su garganta, era pequeña, pero eso bastaba para confirmarlo todo.

-eres una legendaria de fuego, con más razón deberías saber dónde está el clan de fuego- Lucy negó con la cabeza y se paró. Natsu la seguía observando con odio.

-no, Natsu no sé nada, no recuerdo nada- dijo, en sus ojos se mostraba el terror que sentía de si misma, Natsu se estaba hartando de aquello, apretó su mano en forma de puño, su mano se encendió.

-nunca llegue a pensar que tendría que lastimarte para sacarte información, Lucy- ese definitivamente no era el Natsu que ella conocía.

De repente sus llamas fueron hacia ella, y cubrieron todo, incluyéndola, Lucy grito, Erza y Gray intentaron ir para protegerla, pero el maestro no los dejaba. El fuego se comenzó a dispersar de apoco, Lucy temblaba y se abrazaba a sí misma, unas grandes y elegantes alas plateadas y doradas la protegían, Natsu sonrió al verlas, le pareció hermosa, la manera en que dispersaron su fuego, y como Lucy las usaba para protegerse. Se levantó lentamente y lo miro desasida, poco a poco comenzaba a recordar el cómo usar su yo Dragon, no era mucho, pero por lo menos recordaba como volar.

-Natsu por favor créeme- de repente una imagen cruzo por su cabeza, su madre hablándole sobre algo, y mostrándole imágenes de un libro, su cabeza le volvía a doler, sus ojos y sus escamas empezaron a desaparecer y aparecer, sus alas tanto como sus cuerpos temblaban.

-Natsu, ya basta de esta tontería, si quieres explicaciones pídemelas a mí- el maestro se acercaba lentamente hacia él, pero miraba fijo a Lucy, quien no había soportado tanto su peso y había caído arrodillada al suelo agarrándose su cabeza.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el confundido, el maestro asintió.

-como veras ella es una legítima, pero, no cualquier legitima, su madre era un Dragon del clan del fuego, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella nació siendo parte del clan del sol, un clan perdido, como sabrás, por eso la sellaron cuando era niña, lo que ella asía día a día se lo olvidaba, todo lo que aprendía sobre los dragones quedaban en el olvido, pero, parece que ese sello se está debilitando poco a poco, no puede mantener su forma original por mucho tiempo ya que su cuerpo lo rechaza, tal vez ella sepa que le sucedió a tu padre, o tal vez no, pero ese es otro tema, ahora ella está sufriendo, duele convertirse con aquel sello, tendríamos que quitárselo, pero sería muy peligroso, ya que ella no sabe cómo controlarse- Natsu asintió, comprendía lo que le acababa de decir y había reflexionado acerca de Lucy, no sabía lo que le había pasado, no comprendía el por qué la había tratado así, la había hecho llorar, y eso no se lo perdonaría, ella era muy importante para él. No se perdonaba lo que le había hecho. Camino lentamente hacia ella, se agacho y le acaricio sus cabellos, levanto la vista y lo miro, sus ojos arrepentidos la conmovieron, ella se largó a llorar, estaba aterrada de no recordar, aterrada de lo que era, de lo que Natsu había hecho. El la abraso al instante.

-tienes fiebre – susurro acariciándole sus cabellos, poco a poco fue guardando sus alas, no se había convertido del todo, su cuerpo no lo soportaba, sus escamas se escondían y sus ojos volvían a ser los mismos de siempre, incluso sus cabellos cambiaban al mismo color de antes-Mirajane su fiebre ha aumentado- la llamo Natsu, ella se acercó casi corriendo a ambos.

-con nada bajara, ya lo hemos intentado- miro al maestro preocupada mientras se agachaba junto a ellos y le tocaba el hombro a Lucy.

-no creí que el sello tuviese mucho tanto efecto bajo ella- susurro el maestro, tendrían que quitárselo, si no la mataría- tendremos que llevarla con Polyushka, ella sabe sobre estas cosas, Lucy corre peligro- el miro a Erza, Gray, Wendy, los tres asintieron, harían todo lo posible con tal de que Lucy estuviese a salvo.

-intentare bajarle la temperatura- se ofreció Wendy mientras corría hacia ellos. Natsu asintió mientras Wendy comenzaba a curarla.

-será mejor que busquemos un método de llevarla- Gray y Erza se miraron y asintieron.

* * *

-¡¿acaso estás loco?!- le gritaba la reina de los dragones celestiales, ella tenía sus cabellos plateados y sus ojos color azules, lucia unas dos colas a ambos lados de su rostro, el rey de los dragones de fuego se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

-es la única manera, ellos la tienen que liberar- murmuro avergonzado, el rey de los dragones de metal lo miro con odio- ¡¿acaso quieren que ella muera y que su clan quede como extinto?!- estallo el sorprendiendo a los demás.

-señor hemos localizado a la legitima, y no se va a poder creer lo que descubrimos- irrumpió el mejor amigo y fiel sirviente de el en aquella sala, todos lo miraron atentamente.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntaron al unísono el pelirrojo y la peliblanca asustándolo.

-en el gremio Fairy Tail, no solo ella está allí, también esta Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, es el causante de que su sello se debilite- ambos se sorprendieron y se miraron, él se quedó atónito al escuchar eso.

-después de tantos años, él está vivo, y no solo eso, parece ser que ambos se conocen- susurro la peliblanca- mira que suerte tienes- dijo mirándolo con cariño.

-Natsu y ella… no me digas que ellos…- el rey de los dragones de metal lo miro y rio. Lo que él pensaba no podía ser cierto.

-siempre diciendo estupideces, Igneel- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

* * *

-Lucy aguanta casi llegamos- le susurraba Natsu mientras la cargaba, faltaba poco muy poco para llegar a la casa de Polyushka, pero a cada paso que ellos daban empeoraba más y más, Wendy se sentía culpable ya que no había podido hacer nada por ella.

Lucy jadeaba y sudaba, no podía más con el dolor de cabeza, se sentía débil, apenas podía caminar, su mirada se había vuelto borrosa, sentía que perdía la conciencia poco a poco, Natsu estaba preocupado por ella y a la vez se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho, no se lo podía perdonar, quería morirse, Lucy era importante para él, no lo entendía, no entendía el por qué la había tratado de aquella manera. Pero eso ahora no importaba, si a Lucy le sucedía algo él se moriría, ella era lo único que tenía, la persona más importante para él. Lucy era su mundo, desde que ella había aparecido en su vida el vio que tenía otro motivo más por el cual vivir, y ese motivo era protegerla y estar siempre a su lado. Ella quería tanto, el cariño que le sentía era mucho mayor que el que sentía por sus otros amigos, no lo comprendía. Lucy tosió varias veces, otra vez ese sabor a carbón y ese humo la inundaban, su garganta ardía, pero se contenía, quería escupir fuego, tenía que reprimir ese deseo que sentía. Cerro sus ojos, le pesaban bastantes. Natsu la miro, estaba pálida y apenas respiraba, se alarmo bastante, estaban enfrente de la casa de Polyushka, no espero a que el maestro entrase que el corrió con ella en brazos y abrió de golpe la puerta, Polyushka se sobresaltó al verlo y lo miro con odio, pero de inmediato fijo su mirada en Lucy, quien estaba moribunda.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunto Natsu negó con la cabeza y camino hacia ella.

-que te explique el viejo luego ahora solo ayúdala- le suplico, ella asintió y le señalo la cama para que la recostase, lo hiso enseguida, estaba muy preocupado por ella.

-tú ya sabes que hacer, Polyushka, ella no puede vivir más con ese sello, la está matando- el maestro observaba a Natsu, él le acariciaba sus cabellos y le sostenía una mano, le susurraba que se pondría bien.

-pero si lo hacemos, "Ellos" se enojaran- el maestro negó con la cabeza.

- pero ellos no quieren perder a la última de esa especie, ¿o sí?- la enfrento el maestro, él tenía razón, era eso o perderla. Además el que más sufriría su perdida seria Natsu.

-entonces lo are, pero será doloroso, primero tengo que encontrar donde tiene el sello, luego llevara tiempo a que su cuerpo se adapte a su forma original. Pero sus memorias tardaran en salir- el maestro asintió, Polyushka camino hacia ella, miro a Natsu y suspiro- por favor esperen afuera- el pelirosado la miro con odio, no quería separarse de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo, se levantó pesadamente, miro por última vez a Lucy, ella no quería soltarle su mano, pero termino haciéndolo, miro como caminaba hacia la puerta junto al maestro, extendió su mano hacia él, intento susurrarle algo, pero no pudo.

Polyushka se sentó junto a Lucy en la cama y la comenzó a revisar, el sello había sido fácil de encontrar, estaba justo en el mismo lugar donde tenía su marca, ahora lo doloroso seria quitárselo, la miro a los ojos, ella temblaba, pero aun así quería hacerlo, no soportaba aquel dolor, Polyushka saco una pequeña Abuja y se la mostro, Lucy la miro con miedo y sorprendida, ella le tenía fobia a las agujas, pero esa no era una aguja común, era una mágica y dolía el doble ya que daba descargas eléctricas al pinchar a una persona, Lucy trago saliva. Natsu y Happy se miraban sin parpadear, habían apostado en aquel juego una revista muy importante para ellos, el manga favorito de ambos, "Hamtaro", podía sonar infantil pero era la única manera de entretenerlos. Erza y Gray los miraban aburridos, ambos podían ser unos completos inútiles, los más grandes de todos. Escucharon un grito, el maestro se estremeció al oírlo, Natsu se levantó de golpe, esa era Lucy, corrió hacia la puerta, pero Gray lo detuvo, lo miro a los ojos y negó.

-a Lucy no le gustaría que la vieras pasar por eso- le susurro, el reflexiono y asintió lentamente. Se escuchó otro grito aún más fuerte, cosa que hiso asustar a Natsu.

-pero…- Natsu intento volver a entrar, pero Erza lo detuvo.

-Natsu, confía en Polshka-san ella sabe lo que hace- el suspiro pesadamente, lo sabía, pero aun así, no podía dejarla sola.

-Natsu-san, Lucy-san estará bien, de seguro que cuando recupere su memoria podrá darnos información sobre Igneel-san y Grandine- la peliazul le dedico las mejores de sus sonrisas, ella confiaba en Polyushka.

-Wendy tiene razón, solo intenta no pensar mucho en ello- Carla se le acercó junto a Happy.

-¡Aye!- grito su peliazul amigo- por cierto Natsu, yo he ganado- le dedico una sonrisa picarona, en ese instante se acordó de la apuesta.

-no se vale Happy- se quejó inflando sus mejillas, los demás se rieron, Natsu podía cambiar de humor cuando se le daba la gana.

* * *

-no lo entiendo- susurro la peliblanca mientras leía unos cuantos papeles.

-es fácil de entender, Grandine, no tenemos que salir afuera y listo- le explico el rey de los dragones de metal, ella suspiro.

-pero, ¿Por qué los cazadores hacen esto?- pregunto, aún seguía confundida.

-es fácil, quieren exterminarnos, al ser nosotros mucho más poderosos que ellos quieren matarnos, y que mejor manera de manipular a nuestros hijos- le respondió, ella asintió lentamente.

-espero que Wendy no este de su lado…- susurro preocupada.

* * *

Polyushka salió por la puerta, su rostro se notaba cansada, Quién no lo estaría después de estar casi tres horas encerrada intentando calmar a Lucy y sacándole el sello, incluyendo cuando se desvaneció allí mismo. Natsu estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol, al verla perdió el equilibrio y casi se caía, pero Happy lo agarro y lo ayudo a bajarse. Lo único que le interesaba era ver a Lucy, después de escucharla gritar tanto y no poder hacer nada, por lo menos quería estar a su lado, no escucho la explicación de Polyushka, entro directo, la encontró recostada en la cama, durmiendo, su rostro se notaba cansado, su piel brillaba con los rayos de sol que pasaban por la ventana, aquellos toques dorados, plateados y rojos la hacían ver hermosa, su piel parecía de porcelana, la notaba distinta. Lucy iba cambiando poco a poco, su forma original como humana no era aquella, si no, una mucho más hermosa. Tendría que esperar para verla. Se le acercó y le agarro una mano, ella había sudado mucho, su fiebre estaba bajando poco a poco, Natsu se alegró, no sabía cómo agradecerlo a Polyushka, se lo dijo, ella le sonrió y lo echo de la casa diciéndole que necesitaba descansar y que odiaba a los humanos. Ella siempre tan sentimental, pensó Natsu. Por lo menos, había podido ver Lucy, ahora la cosa era, ayudarla con su parte de Dragon.

* * *

**Bien espero que les guste este capítulo y que lo entiendan, igual iré aclarando cosas en los próximos capítulos si tienen dudas, tan solo díganmelo :3 gracias por leer :3**

**PD: esta es mi pag de Facebook por si quieren preguntar algo, les estaré avisando cuando****Suba nuevos capítulos de mis fanfics, etc. www._facebook._com/_pages_/_NaomiMili-Fan fictionne t_/_452849628136828(quiten TODOS los GUIONES BAJOS)**


	4. Capitulo 3: Primeras escamas

Capitulo 3:

~*Primeras escamas*~

_-¿has entendido?, Lucy- la pequeña rubia asintió lentamente, aquella señora rubia a la cual no podía ver el rostro le sonrio._

_-primero: no usare mis poderes para el mal o para beneficio propio- le levanto un dedo, le sonrió y levanto el otro- segundo: no le diré a nadie mi secreto, y, tercero: guardare el secreto de los dragones, nadie sabrá el por qué y donde se esconden- ella le sonrió y miro a la rubia con cariño._

_-muy bien, Lucy. Creo que ya es hora de irme, Lucy, si quieres ir con nosotros tienes que ir hacia el bosque de la melancolía, allí encontraras unas ruinas quienes te darán una pista para seguir tu camino- la pequeña Lucy asintió adormilada, la rubia la arropo y le coloco su muñeca a su lado, le beso la frente y salió lentamente de la habitación._

* * *

Lucy abrió lentamente sus ojos, Polyushka la miro de reojo, ella se incorporó en la cama, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y chocaban contra su nueva piel pálida, que, se desdibujaba y emitía destellos débiles, como si la hubieran espolvoreado con oro, plata y unos leves toques rojos que parecían medios rosados. Tan hermosa y única que daba placer contemplarla, su rostro inocente y tierno lo decía todo, su yo interior estaba feliz. Por poco y se manifestaba allí mismo, quería salir cuanto antes, quería bolar, se le notaba en su rostro de porcelana. Polyushka se le acercó, ella la miro desorientada y feliz, le extendió una mochila con ropa, no cualquier ropa, una que se adaptaba a su forma humana tanto a como su forma de legendaria. Ella la acepto y se levantó caminando lentamente hacia el baño.

* * *

Igneel leía un libro que hablaba sobre el calan del sol, lo leía atento, esos libros eran valiosos, nunca nadie los había leído, estaban protegidos, su información era muy valiosa, al terminar de leer esa hoja se quedó quieto, atontado, observando sorprendido el libro. Hablaba sobre aquella legítima, la última de todas a la cual habían sellado, ella no era común, no era una legendaria de agua y fuego como todos creían, ella era otro tipo de dragón….

-¡Igneel!- lo saco de sus pensamientos Grandine quien había estado insistiendo hacía ya un rato largo, él se sobresaltó y la miro, por su mirada seria y enoja sabía que estaría muerto.

-H-Hola Grandine- le saludo con miedo, ella suspiro, Igneel podía ser un idiota.

-Igneel, ¿Qué leías?- le pregunto acercándose, él le mostro el libro.

-mira, ella no es un dragón común, ella controla el fuego, pero es la única del clan que no puede controlar el agua, ella es la legendaria dragona de fuego y niebla, estábamos equivocados, si lo hubiésemos sabido en aquel entonces la hubiésemos entrenado para que oculte nuestra tribu, tal y como lo hacía Nivera- Grandine lo miro y negó con la cabeza, se estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones.

-sabes por qué murió Nivera, ¿no?- Igneel asintió lentamente- los cazadores la encontraron, fue tarde para borrar su memoria, no tuvieron piedad y la mataron, mataron a una legendaria de más de trescientos años, lo que nos llevó a abandonar a nuestros hijos y huir de nuestro hogar- Igneel asintió lentamente, lo sabía, le hubiese pasado lo mismo a ella si la hubiesen entrenado.

-¡Igneel, Grandine!- el rey de los dragones de metal entro corriendo a la biblioteca, los miro aterrado y con miedo a que les griten por la tontería que había hecho.

-¿Qué ha pasado Metalicana?- salto Grandine preocupada, el la miro con miedo y dudoso, de todos los reyes ella era la más ruda.

-esto…- dudo un momento, agito su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro y los miro con pánico- el dragón de la legendaria se ha escapado- ambos lo miraron atónitos, Grandine se le acercó y le dedico una patada.

-¡estúpido!- le grito antes de salir corriendo.

-esta vez te has pasado Metalicana, si ese dragón es encontrado por los cazadores no vivirá para contar su experiencia, pero si la encuentra a ella, sería mucho peor, mi hijo lo interrogaría hasta sacarle toda la información posible- le comenzó a regañar Igneel, eso era verdad, Natsu aria todo lo posible para conseguir información sobre los dragones.

* * *

_-¡Igneel!- gritaba un pequeño pelirosado mientras corría con un gran pescado en su mano, estaba feliz, era la primera vez que había podido casar por su propia cuenta, su padre dragón no estaba solo, estaba con otra dragona, sus escamas eran plateadas y rojas, una perfecta combinación, Natsu se paró enfrente de ellos y lo miro saltando de la emoción-¡mira, mira! He podido casar esto yo solito- presumía el pequeño niño, ambos dragones se miraron y rieron._

_-bien hecho, Natsu- el pequeño niño sonrió victorioso, miro a la dragona y la señalo._

_-oye, ¿Quién es la vieja?- pregunto de mala manera, Igneel le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con su cola._

_-más respeto, Natsu, ella es una buena amiga mía, y ha venido con su pequeña hija a hablar de unos temas- el pequeño pelirosado miro hacia todos lados en busca de alguien._

_-y… ¿Dónde se encuentra?- pregunto mirándolos confundido, Igneel miro a la dragona y esta asintió._

_-Lucy… no te escondas, no te hará nada- dijo en un tono tierno de voz mientras levantaba su cola, allí mismo escondida, estaba una pequeña legendaria. Sus escamas eran preciosas, plateadas, doradas y con unos leves toques de rojo y rosado, sus cabellos eran dorados y formaban bucles plateados, sus ojos celestes, combinados con marrón y dorado, tan hermosos, sinceros y miedosos que lo asieron sonrojar al instante, lucía un vestido sencillo, color rojo sin mangas y que dejaba al descubierto su espalda para dejar sus alas libres. Ajito sus alas nerviosa, mientas corría hacia el pie de su madre para volverse a ocultar, el pequeño Natsu estaba sonrojado, y se le acerco nervioso, nunca antes había visto a una legendaria tan hermosa como aquella._

_-¿c-cómo te llamas?- pregunto intentando ser amable con ella. Lo miro con desconfianza y miro a Igneel._

_-vamos, no seas tímida- la animo el dragón, ella asintió lentamente, salió de su escondite y lo miro sonrojada, tenía vergüenza._

_-Lu… Lucy- contesto con un tono dulce de voz, el pequeño pelirosado le extendió su mano y le sonrió._

_-soy Natsu, seamos amigos- ella lo miro sorprendida y asintió rápidamente sonriéndole._

_-¡sí!- le contesto aceptando su mano, ambos dragones se miraron, habían hecho bien en juntarlos, Lucy tenía problemas para hacer amigas legítimas, todas la despreciaban, pero, Natsu había actuado de otra manera. De ahora en más sus destinos estaban unidos._

_-Lucy, ¿Cómo es tu forma humana?- ella aspiro todo el aire posible y poco a poco fue guardando sus alas, sus cabellos seguían de aquel hermoso color, sus escamas desaparecieron y su pálida y suave piel humana deslumbro con la luz del sol. Sus ojos cambiaron, ahora eran de un hermoso color chocolatoso- increíble, nunca vi a una legendaria en su forma humana, ¡eres realmente hermosa!- la rubia se sonrojo y lo miro con timidez._

_-gra-gracias- tartamudeo._

Natsu se levantó con pesadez de su cama, había tenido un sueño extraño, pero, no lo sentía como sueño, sino que lo sentía como si fuese un recuerdo, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos rubios despeinándoselos más, no lo entendía ¿Qué hacía Lucy allí con esa dragona? Happy no estaba, miro la hora, era tarde, tenía que ir a ver a Lucy, estaba ansioso, quería verle cueste lo que cueste, le había dolido dejarla allí, con Polyushka. Se levantó y agarro la primera remera que vio cerca, se colocó una roja, sencilla, se puso unos pantalones, se calzo y salió casi corriendo de su casa. Las imágenes de su sueño le recorrían la cabeza. Una pequeña Lucy que sabía lo que era y además acompañada de un dragón, no lo entendía. Además no entendía que hacia Lucy en sus recuerdos, ella no se parecía en nada a como era ahora, ¿estaba seguro de que en realidad era Lucy?, había visto la mitad de su transformación, en partes de su cuerpo tenia escamas, y sus alas no eran idénticas a la de aquella niña. Seguía con las dudas, la Lucy que él conocía no se sonrojaba por nada, en cambio, aquella niña, se había sonrojado fácilmente, la Lucy que él conocía era ruda, caprichosa y malhumorada, en cambio la niña era tímida, vergonzosa y muy tierna. Pero en el fondo ella era igual que aquella niña, de tan solo pensar en Lucy se volvía loco, le ponía sus sentimientos en pie, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella se descontrolaba, le daban raros impulsos de abrasarla o celos causados por sus compañeros cuando la alegaban, ella era la única que podía hacer eso, la única que le provocaba ganas de protegerla, la veía como alguien indefensa y frágil, por eso y por mucho más ella era la persona más importante para él. Por ir distraído se llevó por delante a una peliblanca, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Natsu!- se quejó Lissana levantándose, en la miro y sonrió nervioso.

-lo siento estaba distraído pensando- le contesto mientras se levantaba, ella lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿y… se puede saber en qué pensabas?- le pregunto curiosa, él le sonrió y asintió.

-en Lucy, en estos momentos me dirigía a verla, ¿quieres venir?- ella asintió lentamente decepcionada.

-y… ¿Qué era lo que tanto pensabas de Lucy?- le pregunto con un tono decepcionado de voz, el la miro y sonrió antes de mirar el cielo azul y sonrojarse.

-pues… en muchas cosas…- suspiro pesadamente, pero aun así su sonrojo y su sonrisa no se iban- pensaba en que ella es la única capaz de volverme loco y la única a la cual quiero proteger, Lucy es inentendible, ella es un caso perdido- Lissana lo miro decepcionada, Natsu hablaba con tanto cariño y tantos sentimientos que por un momento ella creía que el la quería mucho más que solo como una amiga.

-ya veo….- susurro dolida.

* * *

Lucy se había terminado de bañar, observaba perdida su reflejo, sus cabellos rubios ahora eran dorados, le caían con elegancia, las puntas eran plateadas, eran súper lacios y largos, les llegaban hasta algo más debajo de sus caderas. Sus ojos tenían un brillo celeste, su piel se notaba suave y sedosa. Su cuerpo tenía muchas curvas, estaba delgada. Tenía puesta la ropa que Polyushka le había dado. Era un traje de baño, casi completo, sus pechos estaban tapados hasta donde era necesario, luego, entre ellos dos estaban al descubierto como su estómago, formando un ovalo que terminaba justo en su ombligo y comenzaba en su cuello donde estaba sujetado con un collar. En la espalda tenía el espacio suficiente para sacar sus alas, el traje era color plateado, tenía unas altas botas plateadas con algo de taco**. (No sé si me explique bien, pero para este traje me base en el de inori de Gulty Crown) **Lucy suspiro y salió del baño, su piel deslumbraba, Polyushka la miro, ella se sentó en la cama y miro por la ventana al gran cielo azul, su espalda le picaba, sus alzas le reclamaban salir, pero debía de reprimir el deseo. De repente, el bello de la nuca se le erizo, una calidez sorprendente le inundo el cuerpo, en su pecho el humo la empezaba a inundar, alguien se acercaba, su piel comenzaba a brillar, sus escamas salían de apoco, ese brillo encantador la inundaba. No tolero más y abrió de golpe la puerta saliendo. Polyushka la siguió sin decir nada. Lucy olfateo por todos lados, intento escuchar algún sonido familiar, pero nada, no entendía el por qué se ponía tan nerviosa.

-relájate, respira hondo, cierra los ojos, intenta sentir tu alrededor, eso ayudara- le aconsejo Polyushka, ella la miro y asintió.

Cerro sus ojos, comenzó a respirar hondo, se relajó, dejo todos sus pensamientos atrás, podía sentir su alrededor, poco a poco su piel humana era reemplazada por las gruesas escamas de un dragón, sus mejillas se afilaron y se desplazaron sutilmente, su nariz se proyectó asía delante separándose del puente, los miembros se aflojaron y se alargaron, sus huesos crecían, afilándose. Sus alas salieron haciendo un elegante ruido.

-bien, ahora intenta sentir tus alas, intenta moverlas- ella asintió, Polyushka se percató de Natsu y Lissana, quienes habían llegado en el instante en el cual Lucy se rebeló. Les hiso una seña con la cabeza para que no hablasen.

Lucy respiraba hondo, intentando que sus alas se muevan, asía raras muecas con la cara, le costaba, por más que quería no las sentía, se movieron un poco hacia arriba, temblaban, como ella, poco a poco se fueron abanicando elegantemente, Lucy le iba agarrando mano a eso. Se elevó un poco, al instante en el que abrió los ojos y vio triunfante a Polyushka se dio cuenta de Natsu y Lissana. Se sorprendió y toda su manifestación se deshizo, cayendo al suelo duro y frio de golpe. Volvía a ser la misma, su rostro brillaba, su marca de legendaria seguía teniendo escamas, eso ya era natural. Natsu la contemplo embobado, Lucy había cambiado bastante en una noche. Ella los miro avergonzada, el pelirosado le sonrió haciéndola sonrojar. Al frente suyo surgió una pequeña llama en el suelo, que poco a poco se fue agrandando.

-Lucy, contrólate o incendiaras la casa- le regaño Polyushka ella asintió mientras se levantaba, miro aquella llama y se apagó enseguida.

-ya veo, conque por eso te mantenían sellada- murmuro Natsu acercándosele, Lucy seguía sonrojada, él le extendió su mano, ella se la acepto tímidamente. Otra vez se salió de control y una rara neblina surgió debajo de él. Polyushka se sorprendió y enseguida la volvió a regañar.

-¡Lucy!- le dijo llamando su atención, de la misma manera en que la neblina apareció, desapareció- ¿Cómo es posible?- le pregunto, la rubia la miro y suspiro.

-se muy poco…- susurro- no puedo controlar el agua como los demás, yo me especializo mas en la neblina, soy una de las pocas de mi especie que nacen con el don de combinar fuego y neblina- Polyushka se sorprendió, al igual que Natsu, dragones de ese tipo ya ni existían.

-creo que deberíamos ir al gremio- intervino Lissana, Natsu asintió y comenzó a arrastrar a Lucy, le apretaba fuertemente la mano.

-espera, Natsu…- susurro Lucy, este paro y la miro a los ojos- tengo información sobre los dragones- dijo sorprendiendo a todos. Esa era la información que Natsu había deseado escuchar desde hacía ya varios años, no podía esperar a escucharla.

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3 la verdad que amo la idea de que Lucy sea mitad dragón :3 ya verán como continua, solo ténganme paciencia. :3**


	5. Capítulo 4: Secreto y viaje

Capítulo 4:

~* Secreto y viaje*~

_-seremos amigos por siempre, Lucy- el pequeño pelirosado le sonreía mientras le entregaba una pequeña cajita, la rubia lo miro sorprendida mientras se la aceptaba._

_-Natsu…-susurro la pequeña rubia mientras abría la cajita, allí dentro había un collar con el dije de un Dragon pequeño color rojo, lo miro atónita- ¿c-como…?- le pregunto, él le sonrió sonrojado._

_-bueno, he estado trabajando para poder comprártelo, cuando lo vi, pensé en ti- la rubia lo abraso de golpe._

_-gracias, gracias Natsu- susurro, él se sorprendió, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate._

Lucy había insistido en ir al gremio antes de contarle lo que sabía. En el camino ambos recordaron algo, algo de su infancia, Lucy no le dio importancia, ya bastante tenía con su dolor de cabeza, estaba mareada. Natsu la miraba de reojo, buscando algo en su cuello. Ahora podía compara a Lucy con aquella niña de sus sueños. Ambas eran idénticas, cabellos largos dorados, en las puntas plateadas, sus ojos chocolates, aquella sonrisa única, sus escamas, sus alas. Todo en ellas era idéntico. Su piel brillaba con la luz del sol, sus hermosos cabellos bailaban con el viento que soplaba. Lucy era hermosa en su verdadera forma, su pálida piel parecía de porcelana, sus doradas escamas brillaban donde la luz la iluminaba, sus labios sedosos, suaves y carnosos brillaban, rosados y su rostro sonrojado, parecía sacada de una película, pestaño elegantemente y sonrió aún más, sus pestañas largas y negras, su perfecta dentadura blanca, sus colmillos sobresalían. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Las dos iban hablando animadamente. Natsu iba serio y estaba ansioso por escuchar que sabía acerca de los dragones. Al llegar al gremio, Lucy era el centro de atención, si, ella había cambiado un montón durante la noche. Los mujeriegos de sus compañeros la alagaban, cosa que estaba empezando a molestar a Natsu, Lissana lo miraba, y por su cara de fastidio dedujo que estaba celoso. Natsu suspiro pesadamente, agarro a Lucy de su mano y la comenzó a arrastrar en busca del maestro. Al encontrarlo obligo a Lucy a sentarse en la mesa, busco una campera y le la entrego, no soportaba ver como sus compañeros la veían de aquella manera, solo por usar esas sentó a su lado obligándole ponerse la campera. Gajeel, Wendy, Erza y Gray estaban sentados en esa mesa, el maestro miraba a Lucy serio, esta trago saliva y miro a todos.

-se algo sobre los dragones…- el rostro de Gajeel se volvió serio, Wendy la miro ansiosa, Natsu le agarro una mano llamando su atención, le dio un fuerte apretón, ella lo miro y asintió- mi madre era un Dragon, una dragona de fuego, hermana de Grandine- Wendy se quedó quieta, mirándola, Lucy la miro y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-entonces…- susurro Natsu mirando a la pequeña Wendy.

-somos familia, Wendy, Grandine y mi madre eran muy unidas, digamos que ambas son polos opuestos pero a la vez son como una misma, antes de desaparecer, recuerdo levente que Grandine vino hacia mi mansión, me acuerdo que me saludo y felicito por haber aprendido a escupir fuego, luego de eso, mi madre me mando a dormir, ese fue el último día que las vi, mi madre me hablo sobre que tenía que dirigirme al bosque de la melancolía, allí encontraría unas ruinas, que me ayudarían a llegar hacia otro lado, recuerdo levemente que me hablo sobre unos cazadores, dijo que tendría que tener cuidado, el lugar a donde me guiarían las ruinas estaba infectado de ellos, también recuerdo que me dijo que yo era la única a la cual podría ayudar los para volver, pero… tendría que descubrir el por qué los cazadores quieren exterminarnos- Natsu la miro serio. Entonces tendrían que salir hacia aquel lugar. Lucy bajo la mirada. Sentía miedo. Había algo que no les había dicho, algo que ella misma tendría que hacer. Quedarse junto a los dragones para ser su nueva dragona de niebla, dar su vida defendiéndolos. Ese era su destino.

-Lucy-san…- Wendy la observaba con ojos llorosos, saco a Lucy de sus pensamientos, la pequeña peliazul se levantó y se le acercó, temblaba. Lucy se levantó y la abraso de inmediato.

-Wendy, si lo hubiese sabido antes te lo hubiese dicho, pero mi madre me sello el mismo día en el que se fueron- le susurro, la pequeña lloraba, estaba feliz- te prometo que el tiempo que perdimos al estar alejadas tantos años te lo compensare, Wendy- le susurró al oído, la pequeña peliazul asentía. Natsu se levantó de golpe y miro a Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

-entonces que estamos esperando, vamos- les dijo emocionado, Natsu y Lucy se miraron, ambos estaban emocionados, sus miradas cálidas y llenas de cariño, el cariño que se sentían. Ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

-entonces, vamos- dijo la peliazul secándose las lágrimas.

Gray había empezado a Gritar, Natsu lo miro y casi se mata de la risa. La mano de gray se estaba quemando, Natsu miro a Lucy, quien se había percatado de aquello y se disculpaba intentando apagar el fuego, pero fue inútil, soplo y una neblina se dispersó a su alrededor haciendo que el fuego aumentase por toda su mano, la neblina tenía algo, que al instante embriago a Erza, Lucy no sabía qué hacer, se estaba desesperando, Natsu se mataba de risa, la rubia intento dispersar la neblina, pero esta aumento, por suerte el fuego se apagó. Poco a poco la niebla se dispersaba. Lucy suspiro aliviada. Por poco y mataba a Gray. Los demás ya entendían el por qué mantenían a Lucy sellada. Natsu se le acercó a la rubia y le agarro un brazo, ella lo miro y se volvió a sonrojar, el solo quería comprobar algo. Lucy se intentó controlar. Miro el pecho de la rubia, abrió su campera, ella tenía puesta una cadena, la miro y el agarro, era idéntica a la que le había dado a aquella niña, Lucy lo miraba atónita.

-¿Dónde… conseguiste este dije?- le pregunto en un tono suave y casi inaudible, esa era una conversación que solo los dos podían seguir, no querían que los demás los escuchasen, el rostro de Natsu estaba muy cerca del de Lucy, sus frentes se rosaban.

-lo tengo desde pequeña, me lo ha dado un viejo amigo mío si no mal recuerdo- le susurro mirándolo a los ojos, Natsu dudo, el aliento fresco a menta de ella chocaba en el rostro del pelirosado.

-Lucy… este collar… te lo he dado yo…- susurro Natsu, ella frunció el ceño y lo miro confundida. Ahora todo encajaba.

-entonces tu y yo… como pude ser tan tonta, el tío Igneel es tu padre, ya me acurdo, nosotros dos… tú fuiste mi primer amigo- susurro Lucy, entonces las dudas de Natsu eran correctas, ella le dedico una gran sonrisa, el soltó el collar de la rubia.

-lo sabía… tu eres aquella niña tan linda- ella se sonrojo. Happy estaba detrás de Natsu junto a Gray discutiendo, en un movimiento torpe empujo a Natsu con su codo, este perdió el equilibrio, se tambaleo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Se tropezó con Lucy quien intento agarrarlo, pero envés de eso, la beso de golpe, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, Gray se dio vuelta para disculparse, pero se quedó helado al verlo. Lucy y Natsu estaban sorprendidos, ella se sonrojo, no podía dejar de verlo. Ese era su primer beso, para ambos. Él estaba besando a su mejor amiga, estaba seguro que le golpearía, cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe que nunca paso.

* * *

-Layla, hermana, ¿Qué haces?- Grandine entro en la habitación de su hermana, quien estaba sentada enfrente de una esfera mágica, asía lo de siempre, observar lo que hacía su pequeña niña. No estaba sola, Igneel estaba a su lado. Ambos miraban aquella esfera boquiabiertas.- oigan, ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto aún más preocupada, se les acerco y al verlo su expresión cambio a una similar a las de ellos.

-¡N-No puede ser!- casi grita Igneel, Layla asintió.

-teníamos razón, asimos bien en juntarlos a ambos- la rubia radiaba de felicidad. Igneel comenzó a llorar abrasado a sí mismo.

-mi pequeño hijo, la hermosa dragona, ¡soy tan feliz!- grito saltando de un lado hacia el otro.

-¿saben lo que significara eso de ahora en más para los dos?- pregunto Grandine golpeando en la cabeza a Igneel quien cayó al suelo llorando de felicidad- de ahora en más atravesaran por mucho esos dos, espero y ruego que terminen bien- ninguno de los dos la escucho, ambos saltaban y gritaban de la emoción, hasta llego a escuchar algo relacionado con una boda. No había caso, esos dos eran inseparables, Igneel y Layla eran como hermanos.

* * *

-Lucy, lo siento- Natsu se disculpaba ya por octava vez, en esos momentos estaban en el tren, hacía un calor increíble y la rubia se sacó la campera tirándosela a Natsu en el rostro- Lucy, cúbrete, hay muchos pervertidos aquí- ella lo miro de reojo con odio.

-como si tú no lo fueras- murmuro sonrojada y cruzándose de brazos, Erza suspiro.

-ya, Lucy, fue solo un beso, no es la gran cosa- ambos la miraron con oído, la pelirroja sonrió nerviosa, esos dos no tenían remedio.

-para ti fue solo un beso, pues para mí, fue mi PRIMER beso- le corrigió la rubia, Natsu inflo sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lucy te equivocas…- le corrigió el pelirosado levantándose y sentándose a su lado- tú ya habías dado tu primer beso…- él le sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto confundida, el sonrió aún más, aprovecharía a molestarla con todo lo que se acordaba de su infancia hasta que el tren arrancara.

-sí, tú no te acuerdas, pero yo si- el agarro su barbilla con sus dedos y la miro fijo- tu y yo nos hemos besado cuando niños, eres tan tonta, siempre has sido así de olvidadiza- ella se sonrojo, el rio, ¿Cuándo ella lo había besado?, no se acordaba.

-t-tu… pervertido…- logro decir apartándose de él, el tren arranco y se mareo enseguida, ella le saco la lengua- venganza- murmuro.

-lu…. Lucy…. Mala- dijo conteniendo las ganas de vomitar que tenía. Ella sonrió victoriosa. Erza suspiro pesadamente. Esos dos no tenían remedio.

El recorrido iba a ser largo, el pueblo más cercano al bosque quedaba a dos días de allí, apenas arrancaba el tren, así que tendrían un largo camino por delante. De ahora en más, pasarían por mucho, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy y Lucy querían encontrar a los dragones cueste lo que cueste, nada más les importaba. Ese era su deseo. Natsu quería saber el por qué se fueron, Lucy quería aprender a controlarse. Ambos tenían en mismo deseo. El día había pasado con cansancio, Wendy intentaba curar a Natsu, quien lo había llevado al camerino de Lucy, ella misma había decidido que se quedase allí, ya que si lo compartía con Gajeel ambos se pelearían aun mareados. Wendy le había dado a Lucy el libro que Grandine le había dejado, ya que hablaba de cómo usar neblina para curar. Lucy lo leía atenta mientras escuchaba las quejas de Natsu, se estaba hartando, no toleraría tenerlo así por mucho tiempo, se levantó de su cama y se acercó a él, se agacho alado de Wendy y la miro. Ella asintió de inmediato apartándose, Lucy lo intentaría, intentaría curarlo con su niebla, puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza y serró sus ojos, respiro hondo, concentrándose en lo que hacía. Natsu la miraba con miedo, si algo salía mal es que pagaría las consecuencias seria él. Una luz celeste salió de las manos de la rubia, de a poco una neblina cálida inundaba a Natsu, las manos de Lucy temblaban, ponía su mejor esfuerzo en aquello, la cansaba poco a poco, su respiración se volvió forzosa, cayó al suelo jadeante y sin fuerzas. Wendy se acercó a ella, sudaba y luchaba por conseguir aire.

-Lucy-san…- dijo la pequeña peliazul, ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó, con sus pocas fuerzas volvió hacia Natsu, ubico nuevamente sus manos, pero él se levantó de golpe, le agarro una y la miro a los ojos.

-Lucy, estoy bien, ya me has curado- le susurro este, se le notaba mucho mejor, ella le dedico una cansada sonrisa.

-Lucy-san, tu neblina ha funcionado, es impresionante- Wendy le sonreía, nunca había sentido una magia tan poderosa.

-podrías… dejarnos solos- le pidió la rubia, la peliazul la miro y asintió, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, le dedico una última sonrisa antes de cerrarla.

-Lucy, siéntate- Natsu se paró y miro a Lucy ella negó con la cabeza-Lucy, acuéstate, apenas puedes mantener tus ojos abiertos- el suspiro y la miro

-estoy bien, si me acuesto me dormiré, tengo algo importante que decirte- el suspiro, la jalo de un brazo obligándola a levantarse, no pudo, sus pies estaban débiles, la alzo entre sus brazos sorprendiéndola, se sonrojo, la acostó delicadamente en la cama.

-Lucy, gracias- le susurro sentándose en el suelo, la miro a los ojos, ella le dedico una sonrisa.

-tonto, desde pequeño te preocupas tanto- ella estiro su mano hacia su rostro y se lo acaricio, enrulo algunos de sus despeinados cabellos en sus dedos con cariño.

-lo hago porque me importas, Lucy, has usado tu neblina para curarme sin ni siquiera saber cómo se hace- ella lo acariciaba con cariño, nunca antes habían tenido tanta confianza entre sí, pero, desde que había recordado algunas cosas de su infancia lo veía de otra manera, tenía la confianza de tocarlo y de estar tan cerca suyo.

-eres un tonto, ven, tengo frio, quiero un abrazo- el asintió, tenía razón de golpe había empezado a hacer frio, se levantó y camino hacia la cama de Lucy, agarro unas mantas y la tapo, ella le hiso un espacio y se acostó a su lado tapándola, la miro a los ojos y la abraso de golpe.

-cuando niños dormíamos juntos, no te debes de acordar, yo apenas lo hago, acampábamos juntos y nos quedábamos hasta tarde observando el cielo y pensando que seriamos de grandes, cuando Igneel desapareció lo busque por todos lados, no lo encontré, decidí ir a buscarte, pero nunca supe dónde vivías, ni tu apellido. Cuando te vi por primera vez, luego de tantos años estabas más que cambiada, ni siquiera sabía que eras tú, la misma Lucy que conoci cuando niño- le susurro, ella trago saliva, el la abraso aún más fuerte.

-mama me sello y yo me olvide de todo, hasta de ti, Natsu, lo siento, lo siento, nunca quise olvidarme de ti, fuiste mi primer amigo, mi primer y mejor amigo- susurro, el sonrió y miro hacia el techo. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, ella estaba cansada, usar su magia la había agotado.

-duerme, Lucy- le susurró al oído, ella asintió adormilada, no sabía lo que hacía, separo sus labios y le susurro en una voz casi inaudible

-promete estar conmigo… para siempre…- Natsu se sonrojo, pero asintió enseguida, acerco sus labios a su frente y la beso.

-lo are, Lucy, aunque nos separemos, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar- le susurro, ella sonrió en sueños, Natsu se levantó y la tapo aún más. Miro hacia la puerta y suspiro- me he dado cuenta hace ya bastante tiempo, búsquense una vida- Natsu se dirigía asía la puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente, los miro y suspiro. Happy, Erza, Gray y una sonrojada Wendy lo miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capítulo :3 gracias por leer. :D**


	6. Capitulo 5: Algo Importante

Capitulo 5:

~*Algo importante*~

_-¡Natsu!- grito la rubia que estaba encima de su madre, quien aterrizaba lentamente sobre la tierra, el peli rosado alzo la vista y le sonrió._

_-¡Lucy!- la saludo contento, comenzó a correr hacia su padre, se subió encima de él y corrió hacia su cabeza, Igneel reía mientras las veía. Lucy saco sus alas y bajo por su propia cuenta directo hacia el pequeño Natsu, lo abraso de golpe haciéndolo caer._

_-¡feliz cumpleaños!- le grito mientras lo abrasaba con más fuerza, él se sonrojo pero le correspondió el abraso._

_-muchas gracias Lucy- susurro, la pequeña rubia guardo sus alas y se separó de él, lo miro a los ojos y le entrego una pequeña bolsita con una gran sonrisa._

_-ten, para ti- el la acepto y de allí saco un collar con un dragón parecido al tatuaje de la rubia, tallado en madera y de color amarillo, el la miro y ella se sonrojo desviando su mirada- te lo he hecho yo, no es mucho pero… la intención es lo que vale, ¿no?- el asintió y le sonrió._

_-Lucy, me encanta, muchas gracias- la volvió a abrasar de golpe, ella sonrió aliviada de que el regalo le gustase._

Lucy se removió inquieta, dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama enredándose con las sabanas. Natsu la observaba mientras leía un libro sentado en la cama de la rubia. De tanto dar vueltas se calló de la cama y se golpeó contra el frio suelo del tren en el rostro despertándose bruscamente. Miro a Natsu aun adormilada, luego miro hacia la ventana, era de noche. El sonrió y se levantó, Lucy había dormido toda la tarde. Se agacho a su lado, lo miro confundida y desorientada. Él le acaricio la mejilla, agarro su barbilla con sus dedos y le sonrió, ella se sonrojo, el corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir con fuerza, una extraña sensación la invadió, de tan solo tocarla se le había puesto la pie de gallina. El la observo, cada detalle de su rostro quería grabárselo en su memoria, Lucy comenzó a respirar con dificultad, los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más fuertes, en la habitación solo se escuchaban el ruido del tren en marcha, por suerte eso reprimía el ruido que hacia su corazón, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, no entendía aquella sensación, apenas y la había tocado para que se enloqueciera de aquella manera. Natsu miro atento sus labios, ella serró sus ojos roja, trago saliva, Natsu poco a poco acerco su rostro al de ella, ella espero aquel beso, pero el, se contuvo y beso su frente con cariño, como un padre a una hija. Abrió los ojos y lo miro. El la alzo entre sus brazos y la acostó devuelta en la cama. Le acerco las sabanas y la tapo, se dio vuelta para volver a la cama que había en frente, en aquel lugar tan pequeño, pero Lucy le agarro la mano, se dio vuelta, ella lo miro con cariño y temor, sus ojos chocolates brillaban con la poca luz que había.

-duerme conmigo…- su voz era casi inaudible, el sonrió con cariño y negó con la cabeza- como cuando éramos niños…- le insistió, aquellos ojos chocolates lo dominaron por completo, callo rendido al instante, no podía negarle nada a ella, desde siempre había sido todo así, ella lo dominaba por completo.

-Lucy…- susurro acostándose a su lado. Al hacerlo inmediatamente lo abraso acurrucándose en su pecho, el cuerpo de Lucy estaba frio. Temblaba.

-tengo algo importante que decirte…- murmuro, el la miro. Ella comenzó a taparlo, él se enfriaría, el único problema que tenía Lucy desde pequeña era su instinto materno hacia él.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto mientras ella se volvía a acurrucar en su pecho.

-sabes por qué el tío Igneel y mama nos juntaron…- el asintió interrumpiéndola.

-si porque tu no podías tener amigas, te costaba y como papa y la tía son como hermanos intentaron amigarnos a nosotros- Lucy negó con la cabeza el la miro confundido, ella se acercó aún más a él, sus frentes casi se rosaban, le agarro una de sus manos cálidas para poder tomar calor-¿entonces porque?- pregunto, ella se sonrojo.

-ellos nos han…- dudo un minuto pero se armó de valor para decírselo-… nos han comprometido, Natsu- él se sorprendió, Lucy estaba avergonzada. Pensaba en que Natsu le diría mentirosa, en que le gritaría. Pero en vez de eso él le sonrió con cariño.

-eso es… una buena noticia… creo- dijo dudoso. Se sentía confundido tanto como ella, pero, en el reino de los dragones era lo más común comprometer a sus hijos, sabía que algún día le caería su prometida desprevenido- Lucy… no me importa si eres mi amiga, mi novia, prometida o lo que sea, solo sé que te he prometido estar a tu lado, siempre- ella asintió con los ojos llorosos, Natsu la abrazo de golpe, acaricio sus cabellos rubios con cariño, olía aquel aroma tan embriagador de la rubia.

-gracias…- susurro casi sin aliento, su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, el de Natsu también latía fuerte, nunca antes había tocado así a Lucy, siempre mantenían cierta distancia y espacio personal entre los dos, pero, esta vez no era así, la confianza que habían tenido hacía ya bastante años volvía asía ellos. No les importaba que pensasen los demás de ahora en más, lo único que a él le interesaba era poder abrasarla cuando lo necesite, besarle la frente para desearle buenas noches, dormir junto a ella cuando tenga una pesadilla y acariciarla cuando necesite cariño. Lucy le importaba.

-duerme otra vez, se te nota cansada- ella se separó de él y asintió, lo miro a los ojos, el trago saliva. Ella acerco su rostro al de él y le beso la mejilla, casi alado de sus labios, lo que hiso sonrojar a Natsu. Se acurruco en su pecho y cerró sus ojos lentamente.

* * *

-Layla, escúchame por favor- le insistía Igneel casi de rodillas, ella solo seguía de largo.

-me mentiste, dijiste que ambos podrían soportarlo y era una completa mentira- le escupió las palabras en su cara mientras se desataba el rodete y se colocaba una capa.

-era la única manera para que los dejaras reunirse otra vez, Layla- ella negó con la cabeza y lo miro decidida.

-pero no me has dicho todo lo que tendrían que pasar, y menos que Lucy tendrá que dar su vida para proteger a todos nuestros clanes- Igneel la miro con lastima, suspiro y estallo.

-¿quieres que los cazadores nos encuentren y nos maten a todos?, pues yo no, Layla. Además, no es necesario que Lucy muera, con tal de que extermine a los cazadores basta- ella negó con la cabeza y lo miro con odio antes de tirarse por la ventana abierta, Igneel la miro, al instante se convirtió en un dragón y voló alejándose de allí.

* * *

Happy y Erza los contemplaban con ojos brillosos, como si nunca hubiesen visto dormir a dos personas abrasadas. Había amanecido, ya era de mediodía, no entendían como podían dormir tanto aquellos dos. Erza y Happy se miraron, asintieron lentamente mientras sonrieron malvadamente. Se levantó y paro enfrente de ellos, apoyo ambas manos en sus caderas y los miro.

-¡Natsu!- rugió Erza despertando de golpe al peli rosado con un golpe en la cabeza. Se incorporó de inmediato en la cama y la miro con miedo.

-¿q-que paso?- le pregunto algo atontado, Erza miro a su lado, le señalo con la cabeza, el miro y se sonrojo- n-no es lo que tú piensas- salió a la defensiva tras ver a la rubia acurrucada contra él y bien tapada.

-yo no he pensado nada, tu eres el que ha hablado de mas, Natsu- él se sonrojo a un mas, la rubia gimió en sueños y se movió. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro a Natsu.

-buenos días….- susurro, el trago saliva y la miro nervioso, ella se incorporó pesadamente en la cama y bostezo, miro a Erza atontada y le sonrió- hola Erza…. ¿¡Erza!?- ella sonrió, la rubia se sonrojo y miro a Natsu.

-Lucy, buenos días…- le susurro este, la pelirroja los miro a ambos.

-Lucy, has dormido bastante- la pelirroja miro a Happy y este sonrió picaronamente.

-se guuusstan- les dijo el pequeño minino, ambos se sonrojaron y se miraron, Erza se largó a reír junto a Happy.

-C-Cállense- la rubia se levantó de golpe y los agarro de la mano, los arrastro hacia la puerta y los echo.

-oye Lucy, no espera…- Erza no término de decir la oración que le cerró la puerta en la cara. Ella se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiro. Natsu se levantó y camino hacia ella.

Lucy lo miraba sonrojada, el sonrió y extendió una mano hacia su rostro, le acaricio la mejilla con cariño, acerco su rostro al de ella, acaricio su frente con la suya. Los latidos del corazón de la rubia eran cada vez más fuertes, la confianza con la que Natsu la tocaba la estaba volviendo loca, su piel ardía, brillaba, como un hermoso diamante recién pulido, el bello de su nuca se había erizado, se estaba controlando, sus pulmones comenzaron a arder, el aire que aspiraba se convertía poco a poco en humo en sus pulmones. El peli rosado sonreía con cierto rubor infantil, el rostro de la rubia se tornó rojo, tal vez mas rojo que los mismos cabellos de Erza, el acerco sus labios a los de ella, la respiración de Lucy se cortó en aquel instante, los labios del peli rosado rosaron los de ella, cerro fuertemente los ojos. El aliento de Natsu chocaba contra la piel de porcelana de la dragona. El apoyo sus labios en los de ella, le dedico un suave y dulce beso que la sobresalto, Natsu mordió su labio inferior, los labios de Lucy eran dulces y excitantes para él, la beso bruscamente, ella se intentó resistir, pero no pudo, callo rendida al instante. Apoyo sus manos en su cálido pecho, él se apegó más a ella, besándola con placer y deseo. Se dejó llevar poco a poco, sin saber lo que hacía, el acaricio el pecho de la rubia, ella abrió los ojos de golpe reaccionando, se separó bruscamente de él provocando un gemido de desaprobación. Intento volver a besarla, pero no se dejó, corrió el rostro haciendo que le besase el cuello.

-Natsu… esto está mal- dijo en un susurro, él se separó y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto, ella suspiro.

-esto, nosotros- dijo casi en un susurro, el asintió lentamente-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- le pregunto, el la miro confundido por un instante, dudo, bajo la vista, se rasco la frente, suspiro y la miro a los ojos acercándosele otra vez.

-no tengo idea- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, el intento besarla pero se volvió a apartar, Natsu se dio por vencido y decidió besarla en el cuello.

-Natsu… te lo preguntare otra vez, ¿Por qué lo haces?- se estaba comenzando a molestar por aquello, no lo entendía, Natsu nunca había sido así, él se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Lucy… eres mi prometida, tengo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera contigo- ella se sonrojo y se cruzó de brazos, en esos momentos maldijo por haberle contado aquello.

-sí, soy tu prometida, pero no tu juguete al cual estas usando para satisfacer tus necesidades como hombre- se quejó la rubia, Natsu le pego a la puerta sobresaltándola, ella lo miro al instante con miedo, él le sonrió y agarro su barbilla entre sus dedos, la rubia se sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasaría si no fuese así como dices, que no te estoy usando para satisfacer mis necesidades, si no por qué quiero?- el roso sus suaves labios con los de ella, los apoyo dulcemente sorprendiéndola, ella intento contenerse, esta vez no se dejaría llevar, no lo aria, no quería ser usada, Natsu separo un poco sus labios de los de ella- Lucy, no te contengas…- le susurro este, al hablar sus labios se rosaron.

-no…- susurro colorada, el levanto su barbilla y miro su cuello, guio sus labios a su suave y sensible cuello, lo lamio con dulzura haciendo estremecer a la dragona de pies a cabeza-Natsu…- susurro, este mordió con placer su cuello haciendo que ella gimiera del dolor.

Él se separó de ella y volvió a agarrar su barbilla, la miro y sonrió, ella nunca antes lo había visto actuar de aquella manera, ese no era el Natsu que ella conocía. El volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella, los roso, dejo de resistirse, sonrojada cerro sus ojos esperando aquel beso dulce, sabía que tarde o temprano caería ante la tentación, su corazón latía con fuerza, unos latidos que eran tapados por el ruido que hacia el tren al marchar. Aquel beso nunca paso, en su lugar comenzó a escuchar la risa de Natsu, abrió lentamente sus ojos, él estaba conteniendo una carcajada, su rostro se volvió totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

-Natsu…- susurro apretando sus manos en forma de puños, el la miro con miedo y arrepentido de no haberla besado cuando tuvo la oportunidad- eres…. Un… ¡ESTUPIDO!- retumbo el grito de Lucy por todo el tren seguido de una fuerte cachetada.

* * *

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Wendy algo asustada, Erza la miro y suspiro.

-por la intensidad del grito y el ruido del golpe dedujo que será Lucy pegándole a Natsu por algo- le contesto Erza mientras leía un libro, Gray la miro y asintió.

-sí, fue Lucy, miren, allí viene- los señalo con la cabeza, ambas se dieron vuelta y los miraron. Lucy caminaba con ambas manos cerradas en forma de puños, sus cabellos estaban erizados y su mirada demostraba un inmenso odio, Natsu caminaba atrás suyo mientras se frotaba la mejilla, la cual tenía marcada la mano de la rubia.

-Lucy da miedo- dijo Carla mientras un extraño escalofrío pasaba por su Columba.

-el golpe le habrá dolido, pobre Natsu- Happy negaba con la cabeza mientras veía al pobre de Natsu disculparse por quien sabe cuanta vez con ella.

-eso le pasa por meterse con Lucy- Gray alzo los hombros asiendo un gesto indiferente, una gotita de sudor recorrió la frente de la peli azul.

-¿está segura de que ella es mi familia?, digo, ella es muy… como decirlo…. Cambiante de humor- Erza y Gray asintieron pesadamente. Lucy y Natsu se sentaron detrás de ellos junto a un mareado Gajeel.

-oye, ¿Quién ha curado a Natsu?- le pregunto Gray a Wendy ella lo miro y luego miro a Lucy.

-Lucy-san lo ha hecho, ha usado su neblina, pero, no se sabe hasta cuándo ara efecto, apenas ha podido curarlo- el pelinegro asintió lentamente.

Lucy volvió a pegarle a Natsu, quien se estaba quejando sobre algo. Gray y Wendy rieron nerviosos, aquellos dos no tenían remedio alguno. Erza leía tranquila un libro que Jellal le había regalado, y a decir verdad, era como la octava vez que lo leía. Habían quedado en que lo encontrarían cerca de las ruinas, el maestro les había dicho que aquellas ruinas estaban escritas con un idioma antiguo, al cual necesitarían la ayuda de Jellal para descifrarlo. Ella estaba impaciente, quería verlo pronto.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3 he puesto algo de Jerza, pero no me convence mucho, quería poner más, pero no tenía casi ideas, todas las que tengo son para el siguiente capítulo. Si tienen alguna duda o alguna idea díganmela por favor :3 **


	7. Cápitulo 6: Viejo amigo y celos

Capitulo 6:

~*Viejo amigo y celos *~

_-¿Lucy… estas dormida?- preguntó un pequeño peli rosado mientras le tocaba su mejilla en aquella fría noche, ella se dio vuelta y se acurruco contra él. Estaba fria_

_-se ha quedado dormida, Natsu, tú también deberías dormir, ya es muy tarde- le susurro Igneel mientras los miraba, Layla los tapo con una pequeña manta._

_-que descansen- les susurro. El asintió lentamente mientras tapaba a la pequeña rubia, él le agarro una mano, se acercó más a ella y lentamente serró sus ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido._

Al fin habían llegado a aquel pueblo, allí comprarían lo necesario para partir hacia el bosque. Pero algo andaba mal en aquella ciudad, lo que hizo mantener precavido a Jellal, al llegar le habían pedido sus datos, con el tiempo había descubierto que ese pueblo estaba bajo el cuidado de uno de los socios del padre de Lucy, quien lo lleva a la ruina, y eso no es todo, sabía que Jude tenía un hijo, pero no sabía si era mujer u hombre, así que había mandado a pedir los nombre de cada persona que llegase a ese pueblo. Quería tomar a Lucy como su prisionera, para seguir vengándose se su padre. Por eso, Jellal había decidido esperarlos en la parada del tren, tenía que avisarle cuanto antes, si no, Lucy estaría perdida. Los diviso bajar del tren, Lucy reía mientras lo miraba con cariño y algún otro sentimiento a Natsu, este estaba sonrojado y peleaba con Gray. Erza bajo del tren a lo último, lucía una remera negra y una falda, era raro no verla con armadura, es mas esta vez tenía sus cabellos perfectamente atados. Se les acerco sorprendiéndolos, no dudo ni un instante y la miro a Lucy a los ojos.

-¿Jellal, que haces aquí?- le pregunto Erza confundida, el la miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Lucy, por nada en el mundo des tu apellido, este pueblo está bajo el cuidado de uno de los ex socios de tu padre, que lo llevo a la ruina, él te está buscando, quiere seguir vengándose de tu padre, no le des a nadie tu apellido, invéntate uno, ¿has entendido?- ella asintió lentamente, Erza lo miraba de reojo.

-entendido- le dijo, el suspiro y sonrió.

-bien entonces vallan a comprar lo que necesitan, Erza, quiero hablar contigo a solas- ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y se sonrojo, asintió nerviosa.

-e-está bien- tartamudeo la pelirroja, Lucy le guiño un ojo mientras se alejaba con Natsu. Jellal comenzó a zaminar hacia la otra dirección, ella solo lo seguía nerviosa.

-¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?- le pregunto ella lo miro y sonrió.

-muy bien, gracias- le contesto, el miro el piso mientras caminaba aún más rápido.

-Erza, este viaje hacia el bosque será muy peligroso, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?- le pregunto sonrojado y preocupado, ella asintió lentamente.

-ellos son mis amigos, no puedo abandonarlos- le susurro, el la miro a los ojos.

-entonces… yo te protegeré todo el tiempo que sea necesario- ella se sorprendió y sonrojo, asintió lentamente.

Lucy y Natsu salían de la estación de tren, pero no se habían percatado de algo, las personas eran detenidas por hombres con uniformes, de seguro que eran los que tomaban sus datos, tal y como Jellal lo había dicho. Un hombre se les acerco, Lucy se ocultó detrás del brazo de Natsu, por alguna razón su instinto dragón le decía que no era de fiar aquel hombre, su piel comenzaba a brillar, sus pulmones comenzaban a arder, su espalda picaba, el bello de la nuca se le erizo y de la nada se le escapo un gruñido mientras apretaba el hombro izquierdo de Natsu son sus manos, él le susurro que se calmase, pero le era imposible, algo en su interior le decía que estaba en problemas.

-¿pueden darme sus nombres y de dónde vienen?, por favor- pregunto o más bien exigió el hombre, Natsu la miro y luego lo miro.

-mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, venimos de Magnolia- el hombre lo anoto en una tableta, luego la miro a Lucy.

-¿y tú, cómo te llamas?- le pregunto, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Tenía miedo, estaba a la defensiva.

-Lucy…- dudo por unos cuantos minutos, no se le ocurría nada, él lo anoto y la miro.

-Lucy ¿qué?- pregunto con un tono brusco de voz, ella lo miro a Natsu, se arrepentiría de lo que aria, pero era la única forma de salir de esa. Igual mucho no le importaba, tarde o temprano ella y el tendrían el mismo apellido.

-Dragneel… mi nombre es Lucy Dragneel- le contesto sorprendiendo al peli rosado, le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, el hombre lo anoto y luego los miro.

-¿son familia?- pregunto, Natsu trago saliva y dudo, quiso contestar pero, ella fue rápida y negó con la cabeza, entre tanto nerviosismo no sabía que responder.

-so-soy su esposa- soltó diciendo las palabras muy rápido, el la miro y asintió, Natsu empalideció enseguida, ella se sonrojo.

-muy bien, bienvenidos, enviaremos sus datos a los distintos hoteles, por favor siéntanse cómodos- les dijo antes de comenzar a caminar.

Natsu miro a Lucy incrédulo. Ella estaba sonrojada. Estaba pálido, todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Lucy lo miro, Qué le molestaba si tarde o temprano tendían que llevar el mismo apellido. Lucy comenzó a caminar hacia Wendy y Carla, quienes estaban esperando a los demás junto con las maletas. Natsu la siguió callado, pensativo. Lucy y Wendy llevaron las cosas de Erza hacia el hotel, querían dejarla a solas con Jellal, ellos dos hacia bastante tiempo que no se veían, siempre estaban ocupados en algo. Gray había desaparecido con Gajeel en el momento que bajaron del tren, de seguro que también estaría yendo al hotel. Happy comía un pescado mientras Lucy lo abrasaba, Lily los seguía por detrás, Wendy abrasaba a Carla, y Natsu, a él le había tocado llevar todo al hotel, caminaba cargado de cosas mientras escuchaban la charla animada de Lucy y Wendy acerca de perfeccionar la neblina de la rubia. Por alguna extraña razón Natsu se sintió cómodo en aquel ambiente, desde hacía ya varios años veía a Lucy como parte de su familia, junto a Happy y por alguna razón veía a Wendy como una pequeña hermana. Ese ambiente era encantador. Lucy caminaba con elegancia mientras abrazaba a Happy y sonreía animadamente con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, sus cabellos se despeinaban con el viento, su piel brillaba y su perfecta dentadura resaltaba en su amplia sonrisa, su cuerpo era único, perfecto, lleno de curvas. Lucy era un ser perfecto. Llamaba la atención de los habitantes de aquel pueblo, parecía como si nunca hubiesen visto a alguien tan tierna, divertida y hermosa muchacha. Ella se dio vuelta y le dedico las mejores de sus sonrisas. Sus cabellos bailaron con el viento y sus ojos chocolates le demostraban lo feliz que estaba. Natsu se sonrojo, Happy lo miro picaronamente. Lucy se le acerco y se sonrojo. Abraso con más fuerza al minino casi asfixiándolo. Extendió una mano asía el, tomo la suya, sus ojos eran cálidos y tiernos. Caminaron en silencio, divisaron el hotel, en la entrada estaba parado Gray. Al verlos suspiro y camino hacia Natsu para ayudarlo con las maletas de Erza –cosa que se excedía de equipaje como siempre-, pero al agarrarlas, él y Lucy salieron corriendo hacia el centro del pueblo. Ambos estaban ansiosos de explorar aquel lugar. No era nada fuera de lo normal, se parecía en algo a Magnolia. Pero había muchas más tiendas de magia. Una de aquellas llamo la atención de la rubia. Camino hacia la vidriera, allí había un collar para mascotas mágico, tenía escrito algo en un idioma perdido, que pudo descifrarlo enseguida. Miro a Natsu, este asintió lentamente.

-uno de los tantos idiomas de dragones, cada clan tiene un idioma diferente, pero, yo nunca había visto este- ella trago saliva y lo miro a los ojos.

-es un sello… para un dragón bebe... perteneciente al clan del sol-el la miro y asintió. Un escalofrío cruzo por su cuerpo, siento una extraña presencia a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, su piel brillo, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar, el bello de la nuca se le erizo con tan solo sentirla, la conocía, esa presencia era la de un dragón, miro hacia el cielo asustada, no veía nada- la comprare- susurro aterrada, si tenía aquello seria capas de sellar a aquel dragón e interrogarlo. Natsu se apegó a ella, acerco sus labios a su oído y le susurro en un tono muy bajo e inaudible para las personas normales.

-¿también te has dado cuenta de aquello?- su aliento choco en la oreja de la rubia, se sonrojo y asintió atemorizada. Volteo su rostro, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

-lo necesitaremos- susurro decidida a comprarlo. El asintió lentamente, la miro a los ojos por un instante. Ella se separó de él y camino hacia dentro de la tienda. Happy no entendía nada de aquello.

Camino hacia la caja, donde se encontraba una señora, ella le sonrió, Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras caminaba nerviosa y precavida, aquel oribe sensación no se le iba, sentía su piel de gallina, sus pies temblaban. Happy la miraba curioso, su mirada infantil la tranquilizo en algo, trago saliva. Al acercarse más a la señora esta le saludo. Natsu le agarro el brazo a Lucy intentando calmarla, podía sentir que tenía miedo.

-Lucy, tus ojos- le susurro Natsu, sus ojos de dragona todavía estaban a la vista, parpadeo varias veces para que volviesen a su color normal.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitan?- pregunto la señora, Natsu y Lucy se miraron.

-el collar que está en la vidriera… ¿podría mostrárnoslo?- pregunto Natsu la señora asintió mientras caminaba hacia la vidriera.

-sí, es un collar muy antiguo, pertenecía a un clan muy raro de los dragones…-

-al clan del sol, el clan más raro de los dragones- le interrumpió Lucy, la señora la miro mientras agarraba aquel collar.

-ya veo… tú me haces acordar a aquellos dragones- Lucy y Natsu se miraron nerviosos, la señora rio mientras se los llevaba- casi no hay legendarios por estas tierras, muchos murieron, y otros desaparecieron junto a los dragones- Lucy asintió nerviosa, lo sabía, los legendarios habían escapado, y los pocos que quedaban morían por enfermedades o por culpa de no poder sacar su yo interior.

-sí, lo sé, es raro encontrarse un legendario, muchos enfermamos y morimos, si no liberamos a nuestro yo interior este comenzara a reclamar salir, poco a poco se debilitara y esto hará que nuestro cuerpo comienza a enfermar, delirios, fiebres muy altas, respiración forzosa que son seguidos por la muerte- Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par al terminar de decir aquello, la señora la miro triunfante, Natsu tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpear a Lucy, había revelado lo que era a alguien que ni conocía.

-Lucy eres estúpida- se quejó Happy, ella asintió lentamente.

-descuiden, soy como ella, lo supe desde que los vi en la vidriera, tu eres una legendaria del clan del sol, ten, esto te pertenece por derecho- le extendió el collar y le sonrió, Lucy suspiro aliviada, sentó a Happy en la mesada y agarro el collar con manos temblorosas.

-¿está usted segura?- le pregunto, aquella señora asintió.

-completamente, lo necesitaran más que yo- ella le sonrió agradecida- fue un placer poder hablar con ustedes, señor y señora- ambos asintieron, Lucy guardo aquel collar en su bolsillo.

-muchas gracias- le dijo mientras caminaban hacia la salida seguidos por Happy.

* * *

Una semi-dragona volaba por los aires apresurada, apenas podía controlar sus alas, pero, gracias a ciertos mininos había aprendido a volar. Era seguida por un peli rosado, una peli azul y un pelinegro con sus gatos. Desde que había sentido aquella presencia de un dragón había sentido miedo, pero a la vez, quería saber por qué había un dragón cerca. Volaban por arriba del bosque, intentaba estar concentrada para poder sentirlo. El pelinegro suspiro pesadamente.

-¿están seguro de que era un dragón?- pregunto, Natsu lo miro de mala manera, Lucy nunca jugaría con aquello, además él también lo había sentido.

-Lucy y yo lo hemos sentido- se quejó mirándolo, Lucy se paró en seco, aquella presencia volvía.

Sus cabellos se erizaron, sus escamas quemaban, en su pecho sentía como se iba formando aquel fuego, quemaba su garganta exigiendo salir. Comenzó a temblar, aquel sentimiento la hacía sentir inferior a cualquier criatura. Busco hacia todos lados con la mirada, aquella presencia era fuerte, proveniente del bosque, por alguna razón, la sentía familiar. Diviso arrastrarse por el suelo un dragón serpiente morado, sus alas estaban lastimadas. Al verlo un horrible dolor le cruzo por la cabeza. Aquel dragón lo conocía. Agarro su cabeza con ambas manos llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-Lucy…. ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Wendy preocupada, ella negó con la cabeza, el dolor se comenzó a esparcir por todo su cuerpo hasta el punto de no poder hablar ni moverse.

-¿Lucy que te sucede?- le pregunto Natsu preocupado. La rubia lo miro, al instante sus escamas desaparecieron, sus ojos volvían a ser chocolates y sus alas se esfumaron, extendió su mano hacia él, intento agarrarla, pero fue tarde, comenzó a caer inconsciente-¡LUCY!- grito Natsu con todas sus fuerzas siguiéndola junto con Happy a toda velocidad.

Aquel dragón al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió y miro hacia el cielo. No había duda alguna ella era la persona a la cual estaba buscando, había recibido su señal. Aunque sus alas estuviesen heridas por culpa de los cazadores tenía que rescatarla, no le importaba nada. Se elevó lo más rápido que pudo conteniendo el dolor. Voló asía ella, la agarro de inmediato, acostada en su espalda. Natsu y Happy pararon de golpe al verlo, ambos se quedaron boquiabiertas, como sus compañeros. El dragón rugió del dolor, voló con dificultad hasta el bosque, donde cayó al suelo bruscamente junto a la rubia. Se levantó enseguida y la recostó en el suelo antes de salir de aquel lugar. Natsu al aterrizar corrió hacia ella.

-Lucy, Lucy- la llamo mientras colocaba su cabeza en su regazo, ella abrió forzosamente los ojos- que bien, no te ha pasado nada- susurro Natsu, ella se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto, el la miro incrédulo.

-El dragón te ha salvado y se ha escapado, Lucy- la informo el minino, ella apoyo su mano en su frente, miro hacia todos lados.

-el… estaba herido, tengo que encontrarlo- dijo parándose de golpe. Wendy y Gajeel recién aterrizaban, al pararse de golpe se tambaleo y torpeza, pero Natsu fue rápido y la agarro.

-cuidado…- murmuro, ella asintió- deja que Wendy te revise- ella negó con la cabeza mientras se separaba bruscamente de él.

-no- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar.

-¿sabes cómo encontrarlo?- le pregunto Gajeel, ella asintió.

-intentare sentirlo, sentir su presencia, como hacen algunos dragones para poder saber dónde está el enemigo- le dijo mirando hacia todos lados, el asintió lentamente.

-pero, tu apenas sabes cómo transformarte, Lucy- Charle suspiro pesadamente, Lucy era una inútil, o eso pensaba ella.

-lo intentare, no se preocupen- dijo corriendo hacia un árbol, al cual salto hacia la rama y se agacho en ella mirando hacia todos lados.

Cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo, comenzó a sentir su alrededor, la brisa del viento, el ruido de un ruido, los pájaros cantar, el olor de las flores, todo su alrededor, su cuerpo temblaba. Un dolor la atravesó en su pecho. No había duda, al instante lo sintió. Abrió de golpe sus ojos y salto de la rama. Miro a sus compañeros antes de salir corriendo hacia el noreste, lo sentía, estaba débil. Corría lo más rápido que podía. Su presencia se hizo cada vez más cercana, hasta que en un punto parecían estar juntos. Pero no lo encontraba, miro hacia todos los lados. Apoyado contra un árbol había un muchacho de cabellos rojos y piel morena, sus ojos eran violetas, tenía unas graves heridas en sus omoplatos y hombros, su remera estaba rasgada, jadeaba y empalidecía. Lucy se quedó quieta al verlo. Natsu la miro confundido. Ella estaba sorprendida y por poco lloraba.

-¡Cobra!- grito Lucy antes de comenzar a correr hacia él. La miro de reojo y le dedico una cansada y dolida sonrisa. Lucy lo abrazo de golpe sorprendiendo a Natsu y llenándolo de un raro sentimiento.

-Lucy-nee…- susurro con el poco aire que tenía, ella lo abraso con fuerza llorando.

-cobra resiste… te curare…. Wendy ayúdame- ella levanto la vista hacia la peli azul, la cual asintió enseguida al verla llorar, corrió hacia ella.

-me cuesta estar en mi forma humana- susurro, ella le mostro el collar que le había obsequiado aquella señora. Se lo coloco con cuidado mientras Wendy lo comenzaba a curar.

-esto ayudara, podrás estar cuanto quieras en tu forma de humano tanto como tu forma original- el asintió lentamente, Lucy agarro su mano con fuerza mientras la peli azul lo curaba.

-hay que llevarlo al hotel cuanto antes- le dijo la pequeña peli azul a Lucy, ella asintió seria.

* * *

Igneel contemplaba perdido una foto. Aquellos momentos felices que había pasado junto a su hijo y Lucy habían sido los mejores de su vida. En aquella foto, Natsu y Lucy estaban montados encima del pequeño dragón serpiente de Lucy, cobra, quien era como un hermano para ella. Rogaba por que el estuviese bien en esos momentos, había sido un completo estúpido al escaparse. Sabía las consecuencias que le traería aquello, pero parecía no importarle. Cobra era alguien estúpido, tanto como su propio hijo en algunas ocasiones. Quería encontrar a Lucy cueste lo que le cueste. Pero, el por qué no lo entendía aun.

-Igneel, todo estará bien, él es fuerte- le susurro Grandine, el asintió lentamente.

-lo sé, pero aun así, no puedo dejar de preocuparme, él era como un hijo para mí, que huya así sin decir nada y engañando a Metalicana, me ha dolido- susurro, Grandine asintió lentamente, lo entendí perfectamente.

* * *

-¿y Lucy?- pregunto Jellal a los demás, ellos se miraron y suspiraron.

-lleva horas adentro de la habitación, lo único que hace es estar sentada observando a aquel muchacho- le contesto Erza, el asintió lentamente.

-está deprimida- comento Lily, Natsu asintió lentamente.

-como no estarlo si Cobra es como su hermano, pero aun así, no entiendo el por qué no sale de una vez de aquella habitación, me está volviendo loco- se quejó Natsu. Desde que ella lo había visto Natsu había estado comportándose extraño, sentía que él le quitaría lo más preciado que tenía.

-Natsu, cálmate, entiende los sentimientos de Lucy- intento calmarlo Erza, pero con lo último que dijo lo empeoro, algo se quebró en su interior.

-¡se-sentimientos!- estallo el-¡te refieres a que le gusta!- Erza lo miro incrédula mientras unas ganas de matar a Cobra se acumulaban en su interior, Erza suspiro pesadamente.

-Natsu esta celoso- se rio Happy, este lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No me refería a eso, has malinterpretado todo- dijo Erza mientras unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorrían su nuca.

Natsu no soporto más y entro a la habitación. Lucy estaba sentada en una silla y tenía su cabeza apoyada en la cama, no soltaba la mano de su amigo por nada, el dormía tranquilamente. Natsu sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta. Lucy levanto la cabeza y lo vio. Él se le acerco y se sentó a su lado, sus ojos mostraban el cansancio que ella tenía, estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Toda aquella tarde se la había pasado llorando. Ella soltó la mano de su amigo para abrazar a Natsu de golpe, él le correspondió aquel abraso, poco a poco se fue durmiendo. Cobra abrió lentamente los ojos y los miro. Esos dos habían crecido. Sonrió ante aquella hermosa escena.

-veo que se llevan mucho mejor que antes- le susurro a Natsu, este lo miro y asintió abrasándola con más fuerza, él se percató de aquello y suspiro- tranquilo, Natsu, no te quitare a Lucy-nee, ella es como una hermana- el asintió lentamente.

-eso espero- susurro Natsu, Cobra miro a Lucy con cariño.

-llévala a su habitación- le susurro, el asintió lentamente mientras alzaba a la rubia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3 gracias por leerlo, la verdad que me gustó la idea de poner a Cobra en el fanfiction :3**


	8. Capitulo 7: Ruinas

Capítulo 7:

~*Ruinas *~

Natsu alzo a Lucy entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación de Cobra. Hacía ya bastantes años que no se veían, pero, ese no era el momento de hablar. Lucy estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir. Erza lo miro al salir. Lucy se acurruco en Natsu buscando calor.

-¿Erza donde es su habitación?- le pregunto en un susurro, Erza rio suavemente y le sonrió.

-por culpa de decir que eres su esposo les toco la misma habitación- Natsu se sonrojo y asintió lentamente.

-¿Cómo te has…?- dejo la pregunta incompleta, era inútil preguntárselo.

-Jellal, me lo ha contado- le respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar, Natsu la siguió obediente.

Erza le ofreció las llaves de la habitación, le abrió la puerta, miro a Natsu seria, el comprendía aquella mirada, estaría muerto si tocaba Lucy. Trago saliva. Aunque tuviera la oportunidad de tocarla él no lo aria. Lucy se enfadaría y le pegaría. Entro en la habitación, escucho como Erza serró la puerta. Camino hacia la gran cama, la abrió lentamente y la recostó con cuidado. La tapo y beso su frente con cariño. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, le agarro su mano y lo jalo, la miro con cariño se sentó a su lado y acaricio su mejilla. Esa rara sensación de perderla se apodero de él, la quería tener solamente para él, tenía miedo a perderla. Sus ojos chocolates brillaban en la oscuridad de aquella habitación. Lucy levanto su mano hacia su rostro, se le acerco aún más, acaricio adormilada su mejilla. Lo abraso de golpe haciéndolo caer encima de él. Por nada quería soltarlo, solo quería sentirlo cerca suyo. Se separó un poco de ella, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros. Aquella necesidad de besarla se apodero de él. La observo detenidamente, aquellas ropas parecidas a un traje de baño lo excitaban, dejaban mucho que desear, podía ver su suave piel de porcelana, acaricio uno de sus pechos con placer, ella se sonrojo, el rozo sus labios con los de ella lentamente la beso con placer.

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos negros largos observaba el suelo, había un gran charco de sangre, no había duda alguna, un dragón había aparecido. Observo detenidamente su alrededor, no podía sentir nada.

-Kagura-chan, ya es hora de irnos, este lugar no es seguro- una muchacha encapuchada miraba hacia todos lados, la pelinegra asintió mientras se levantaba.

-Miliana, ¿estas segura de haber visto a una legendaria de los soles?- le pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar, ella asintió.

-sí, fue hace muy poco, era tal y como los libros la describían, hermosa, delicada, radiante de luz, sus escamas de un color dorado hermoso, sus cabellos dorados, la he visto desde las alturas, creo que estaba acompañada de alguien, no preste mucha atención- la pelinegra asintió lentamente.

-está bien, gracias.- le contesto, si se lo decía a su jefa ella daría todas sus riquezas para conseguirla, para casarla y tenerla como su mascota, aria un gran fortuna casándola.

* * *

Gajeel estaba impaciente, solo faltaban Natsu y Lucy. Cobra se había ofrecido a ir a despertarlos, parecía que aquellos tres tenían muy buena relación. Toco barias veces la puerta de su habitación, pero nada. Lucy estaba siendo acosada por Natsu. Estaba acorralada en la cama. Natsu estaba enzima suyo y mantenía sus brazos agarrados a ambos lados de la cama, la miraba con una sonrisa malvada. Natsu no la había dejado cambiarse. No entendía el cómo habían llegado a aquello.

_*Flas back*_

Lucy se levantó de la cama adolorida, a su lado, Natsu dormía tranquilo. Pensó que si lo besaba levemente él se despertaría, sonrió malvadamente. Le beso la mejilla sonrojada. Él no se movió. Siguió durmiendo como un gran bebe. Amplio más su sonrisa. Esta vez roso sus labios con los de él. Pero nada, seguía dormido. Parecía una acosadora. Lo volvió a besar, un intenso beso en los labios. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos al besarlo. Sintió que él le devolvía aquel beso. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sorprendió. Se separó de el sonrojada. El sonrió mientras se sentaba el la cama. Su perfecto pecho estaba al descubierto, marcando sus músculos, se sonrojo aún más.

-acosadora- murmuro el, ella negó con la cabeza.

-n-no es lo que tu creer…- intento defenderse, pero el negó con la cabeza.

-me estabas acosando, creo que te mereces un buen castigo- susurro Natsu, ella hiso una mueca, él se abalanzo sobre ella, le agarro ambas manos, le lamio el cuello haciéndola gemir- ves, no es nada lindo que te acosen, Lucy- le susurro el antes de besarla bruscamente. Ella se sonrojo. Natsu comenzó a besarle el cuello y a acariciarle uno de sus pechos, Lucy se estaba excitando, el la besaba con placer.

-pa-para…- susurro excitada, el la miro a los ojos antes de volver a besarla. Una de sus manos se deslizo por debajo de aquellas ropas que llevaba y le apretaba su pecho con placer. Con su boca obligo a abrir más la de ella para tener un beso mucho más íntimo que antes. En ese instante alguien toco la puerta y los hiso separarse bruscamente y volver a la mima posición a la cual todo comenzó.

*_Fin flas back*_

Y eso era lo que había pasado. Natsu miro hacia la puerta, no le prestó atención, miro a Lucy y sonrió otra vez. Ella intento separase pero fue imposible. Sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo con placer. Cobra se estaba comenzando a fastidiar. Decidió entrar, al abrir la puerta y verlos se quedó quieto en su lugar. Natsu se separó de Lucy y lo miro. Cobra tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo, había empalidecido de golpe. El rostro de la rubia estaba completamente rojo. Se apartó bruscamente de Natsu.

-C-Cobra…- dijo con voz temblorosa mientras corría hacia el para abrasarlo, lo que provoco que Natsu se enfadase.

-¿q-que ha pasado….?- pregunto confundido mientras la abrasaba, Natsu se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

-ella ha empezado, yo solo la he castigado un poco- murmuro malhumorado, Cobra suspiro pesadamente, Lucy temblaba y miraba a su peli rosado amigo con odio.

-Natsu, ya sé que es tu prometida, pero, excederte hasta el punto de acosarla… tienes que ser un pervertido- Cobra no había cambiado en nada, siempre que Natsu hacia algo mal él siempre lo sermoneaba.

-ya se, ya se, ¿ya podemos irnos?, los demás nos esperan- Cobra asintió lentamente, Lucy se separó de él, se dio vuelta y le saco la lengua a Natsu antes de salir corriendo.

Al bajar, los demás se empezaron a quejar de su tardanza, estaban todos listos para irse hacia el bosque. Llevaban lo necesario, lo demás lo dejarían en el hotel. Erza lucia ropa de excursión cómoda, había obligado a Lucy a ponerse una idéntica a la de ella, pantalones súper cortos marrones con su cinto y sus llaves, una camisa mangas cortas que le ajustaba exageradamente su busto y dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y botas altas, se había peinado atando sus cabellos en una cola y llevaba una cómoda mochila. Una carreta los había llevado hasta las afueras del pueblo. Lucy aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con cobra, quien gracias a la magia de Wendy se había recuperado, pero no pudo sacar nada de información acerca de los dragones. Aquel bosque era muy peligroso, caminaban con cuidado. Lucy tenía un mal presentimiento de aquello. Casi todo el día se la pasaron caminando. Lucy había pedido descansar a mitad del recorrido, le faltaban muy poco para llegar, pero de la nada se había comenzado a sentir mal, en el aire había un extraño aroma, Cobra también podía sentirlo, era algo que los debilitaba a ambos.

-Lucy-nee, ¿puedes sentirlo?- ella asintió, tenía nauseas.

-es horrible, huele a… huele a… veneno- Gajeel comenzó a olfatear junto con Natsu. Pero nada.

-no hay nada- le dijo Gajeel, Lucy lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-esto es algo que solo los dragones y legendarios podemos oler, Lucy-nee, por favor resiste este aroma, hay cazadores cerca, y si descubren nuestra naturaleza estaremos perdidos- ella asintió lentamente mientras retomaban el camino.

Cobra estaba en lo cierto, había cazadores cerca, la noche caía sobre ellos, pero Lucy insistió en seguir caminando, las ruinas se encontraban a metros de ellos. En aquella noche tan calorosa divisaron un viejo castillos echo pedazos, estaba protegido por barreras mágicas, solamente muy pocos podían pasar, solamente aquellas personas que no mataban a dragones. Pudieron pasar con facilidad, Erza decido hacer un campamento allí para pasar la noche, a la mañana siguiente buscarían en donde se escondía lo que le dirían como llegar a los dragones. Hicieron una fogata, contaron algunas cosas. A la hora de dormir Lucy estaba incomoda, ya que Cobra se había recostado de su lado izquierdo y Natsu se había apegado a ella del lado derecho, hasta el punto de abrasarla con celos. Wendy al ver aquello rio y le ofreció a Lucy dormir con ella. Asintió de inmediato, Wendy se sentía cómoda a su lado. Ambas quería reforzar sus lazos familiares, poco a poco iban consiguiendo aquello. Wendy quería a Lucy como una hermana mayor, y ella la quería como una hermana menor. Wendy no podía dormir, Lucy le comenzó a contar una historia que su madre le contaba de pequeña sobre unos dragones. Ambas se quedaron dormidas enseguida. Aquel día había sido agotador.

~_Lucy, ven~ _susurro una voz despertándola bruscamente, ella se levantó asustada y miro hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie.

-¿Quién…?- pregunto en un susurro, sintió una extraña presencia, sus ojos cambiaron, sus iris estaban agrandadas y las pupilas oscuras y verticales, de un color celeste mesclado con su color natural y dorado. Gracias a mostrar sus verdaderos ojos pudo ver en la oscuridad. Una extraña sensación la invadió, se levantó de golpe, haciendo ruido.

_~Lucy, ven conmigo~_ otra vez aquella voz. Comenzó a caminar hacia aquella dirección, llevándose por delante un termo, el ruido que hizo al caer despertó a sus compañeros.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto mientras caminaba hacia adentro de aquel castillo, Erza y Natsu se miraron, iban a hablar, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

~_Lucy, ven, ven conmigo, tu eres como yo, ambas somos iguales~ _ella negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba por el gran salón principal, subió lentamente las grandes escaleras.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto, aquella voz rio.

_~eres superior a los demás, eres una diosa, por algo puedes usar la neblina~ _Lucy frunció el ceño mientras entraba a un gran salón de baile.

-¿mi neblina?- pregunto caminado hacia el medio de aquel salón, a sus espaldas era seguida por sus compañeros.

-_sí, tu verdadero nombre es Nebliria, la Diosa Nebliria, ultima de su especie, te mostrare tu futuro más cercano- _Lucy camino hacia el medio del salón donde había un gran círculo mágico.

-¿mi futuro?- gran luz apareció a su alrededor, unas imágenes aparecieron de la nada.

_-sí, tu futuro, tu bello, trágico y doloroso futuro más cercano, observa- _una de aquellas imágenes se agrando llamando su atención.

_Una rubia corría y corría por el bosque encapuchada, sus alas estaban heridas y no podía volar. Huía de los cazadores, jadeaba y jadeaba, lloraba con cada paso que daba. Un gran estallido surgió detrás suyo, no miro hacia atrás siguió corriendo y corriendo. Pensando, si tan solo hubiese acabado con eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora, por su culpa, la persona a la cual tanto amaba estaba en problemas. Los cazadores habían dominado el mundo, los dragones eran sus esclavos por su culpa. Corría hacia un castillo abandonado, echo pedazos. Perdía mucha sangre. Todos sus momentos felices venían a su cabeza. Sus amigos, el gremio, su infancia, el reencuentro con su madre, todo. Quería olvidar y comenzar otra vez, pero no podía, unas duras y gruesas cadenas la ataban al pasado. Escucho un grito en aquella noche fría. Era su grito, el grito e su amado. Entro al castillo, fue emboscada por cazadores, escupió todo el fuego que pudo, esquivando sus golpes y devolviéndoselos. Una espesa neblina lo cubrió todo, haciéndolos caer en un largo sueño. Siguió su camino. Poco a poco se le acercaba. Abrió una puerta, allí estaba. Tirado en el suelo, al frente suyo había una pelinegra, la cual sonreía malvadamente. Se levantó y camino hacia ella. La rubia no dudo en atacarle, pero ella la esquivo y comenzó a pegarle. Era mucho más rápida que ella. Le pegaba sin piedad. Lucy se sentía cansada, adolorida, cayó al suelo. Bruscamente._

_-al fin, nosotros seremos los nuevos dioses- dijo la pelinegra sacando un arma y apuntándole._

_-no veo la necesidad de esto, humanos y dragones podemos convivir juntos- le grito la rubia ella no le hiso caso, si no que apretó el gatillo. Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos. Se escuchó un disparo, abrió los ojos de golpe, un peli rosado se había interpuesto entre ellas y caía al suelo desangrando._

_-¡Natsu!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, la pelinegra lo miro sorprendida y con manos temblorosa. El peli rosado cayó al suelo y ex tenido una mano hacia la rubia._

_-vive… por mí- la rubia negó con la cabeza desesperada, se arrastró asía él y apoyo su cabeza en su regazo._

_-no… vive, déjame curarte- el negó con la cabeza, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, extendió su mano hacia el vientre de la rubia y sonrió._

_-críala bien, me hubiese gustado… estar para su… nacimiento- su respiración era forzosa, Lucy negó con la cabeza._

_-no, no, tienes que vivir, por mí, tienes que ver a tu hija crecer en mí, tienes que verla nacer, Natsu inútil, ella tiene que conocerte- el extendió su mano hacia su mejilla y la acaricio secando sus lágrimas que fluían sin cesar._

_-te… amo…- susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos. Su mano cayó al suelo sin vida alguna, su corazón paraba de latir en aquel instante, la pelinegra miraba con miedo aquella escena, ella había matado a un humano, sus enemigos eran los dragones, no los humanos, ella había jurado bajo la leí matar solamente dragones._

_-no, no, no, ¡Natsu!- grito la rubia antes de que todo se volviese color negro._

Lucy observaba llorando aquella imagen, se tapó sus labios nerviosa, negó barias veces con la cabeza. No podía creerlo. Natsu moriría por ella, ella tendría un hijo de él, pero ni siquiera llegaría a conocerlo.

-_tienes que impedir ese futuro, diosa Nebliria, tienes que hacerlo, no dejes que los cazadores dominen el mundo. Encuentra a los dragones lo antes posible- Lucy _asintió seria, se secó las lágrimas y su expresión cambio.

-lo are, no permitiré… no permitiré que suceda aquel futuro- sus compañeros se les acercaron lentamente.

_-ese es el espíritu de una dragona de niebla, ahora escucha atentamente, los dragones están escondidos bajo tierra, tienen que dirigirse al sur, a las afueras de los límites de Fiore, en la cordillera, bajo las montañas, allí está la entrada, el viaje será duro y largo, tendrás muchos inconvenientes, pero pieza solo en esto antes de rendirte "el futuro del mundo está en tus manos, solo tú puedes impedir aquello, Nebliria"- _ella asintió lentamente, se escuchó la risa de aquella voz.

-solo una cosa más, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Lucy, aquel círculo mágico se ilumino y enfrente suyo apareció una muchacha idéntica a Lucy, cabellos dorados largos con plateado, ojos color celeste mesclado con chocolate y dorado, lucía un vestido corto blanco hasta las rodillas, su piel brillaba, dorada como la de ella, le dedico una gran sonrisa.

_-mi nombre es Nivera, la diosa de la neblina Nivera- _le dijo antes de desaparecer. Lucy se quedó quieta en su lugar, incrédula, no sabía que había pasado. Natsu camino hacia ella. Quien callo desmayada de golpe. El la agarro y miro a Cobra.

-Nivera… era la dragona que murió protegiendo a los dragones- le dijo Cobra el asintió lentamente, luego miro a Erza, Jellal y Gray.

-de ahora en más todo será más difícil, tendremos que hacer todo lo posible para mantener a Lucy a salvo- ellos tres asintieron.

-¿entonces que estamos esperando?- pregunto Wendy- vamos a dormir, luego, empezaremos nuestro viaje en busca de nuestros padres- le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-luego de tantos años, la hora a llegado- dijo Gajeel sonriéndole.

-sí, encontraremos a nuestros padres cueste lo que cueste e impediremos que los cazadores dominen este mundo- Natsu les sonrió. Miro con ternura a Lucy la cual se había acurrucado más en él.

* * *

**No sé por qué se me hiso la manía de mantener a Lucy durmiendo a cada rato xD bien me costó hacer este cap., pero al fin esta, me había decidido a subir dos en un día, ya que estaba aburrida sin nada que hacer en casa –sin internet TTwTT-. Espero que les haya gustado, :3 gracias por leer y comenten :3**


	9. Capitulo 8: Pasado y Futuro

Capitulo 8:

~*Pasado y Futuro *~

Lucy había dormido toda la mañana, dormía como un tronco, los demás exploraban las ruinas, pero Cobra y Natsu habían decidido quedarse allí a cuidarla, se movía inquieta y llamaba a su madre en sueños diciendo que la ayudase. Parecía tener una pesadilla, sudaba. Natsu se le acercó y le agarro una mano, ella se tranquilizó un poco, susurro su nombre sorpresivamente antes de dormir con más tranquilidad que antes. Cobra los observaba perdido, ambos tenían una excelente relación, no se podía explicar, eran amigos pero a la vez algo más, sus ojos lo decían todo, aunque ellos no estuviesen enterados. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, luego de tanto tiempo al fin podían estar los tres juntos, como cuando niños. Cobra no recordaba el cómo había llegado ni salido del escondite de los dragones, todo había sucedido tan rápido que apenas recordaba a la cazadora que lo intentó agredir en su forma humana. Tan tonta e inexperta, que lo había hipnotizado con su sonrisa. Se conocieron en un bosque, él estaba malherido por culpa de los demás cazadores, ella lo vio tirado en el suelo con su forma humana y lo asistió enseguida creyendo que era un simple humano, luego de descubrir que era un dragón había intentado casarlo varias veces ya, pero siempre terminaba de la misma manera, ella rendida y conversando con él, lo había ayudado a salir de muchas, peor aquella vez que lo malhirieron y termino topándose con Lucy le había perdido el rastro. Camino concentrado en sus pensamientos, de la nada sintió algo entre las ramas, se puso atento. Caminaba cada vez más lento. Sintió que alguien lo vigilaba. Se paró en seco bajo un árbol observando sus alrededores. Alguien callo del árbol con una pequeña daga, se la apoyo en el cuello y rio.

-te atrape- le susurro con una cálida y tranquila voz. En un rápido movimiento él le quito la daga y la tiro al suelo, la acorralo en el árbol que había tras ellos, la miro con una gran y triunfante sonrisa.

-lenta- susurro. Aquella cazadora inflo sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

-no se vale Cobra- se quejó, el rio. Le encantaba verla de aquella manera, tan infantil y hermosa, aquellos cabellos violetas y aquellos ojos verdes que le encantaban de ella.

-vamos Kinana no te enojes- ella le sonrió y asintió.

-la próxima déjame ganar- le advirtió apuntándolo con un dedo, el negó con la cabeza.

-ni lo sueñes- le respondió el separándose de ella, camino hacia la daga y la agarro, ella lo siguió como un perrito.

-vamos Cobra, una vez, ¿sí?- el negó con la cabeza mientras jugaba con aquella daga.

-tienes tanto que aprender, Kinana- ella suspiro y asintió.

-lo sé, lo sé, por algo estoy contigo, ¿no?, señor coqueteado- la mirada de Kinana se volvió atrevida, él se sonrojo y se volteo para verla a los ojos.

-cállate, en ningún momento he coqueteado contigo- le dijo, ella rio al ver el rostro sonrojado del dragón.

-era chiste, Cobra- le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, el suspiro, un raro presentimiento se le cruzo de la nada, como si Lucy estuviese en peligro.

-Kinana… debo irme…- susurro, ella asintió lentamente.

-¿nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto, él le sonrió mientras asentía.

-procura estudiar nuevas técnicas para atacarme- le dijo mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

-lo are- se sonrojo, él se alejó de ella corriendo.

* * *

-¡Natsu, mira, mira!- la rubia lo arrastraba por todo el castillo emocionada, era enorme, sus compañeros reían mientras los observaban, Lucy se estaba comportando como una niñita inmadura.

-espera Lucy- se quejaba Natsu, quien casi se tropezaba cuando lo soltó de golpe y corrió directo hacia el balcón, miro hacia el suelo, estaban en lo más alto del castillo, detrás suyo caminaba lentamente el peli rosado. Lucy comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y dejarla caer por sus sedosa piel, se descalzo y desabrocho su pantalón para ir tirando poco a poco la ropa al suelo, sus cabellos tapaban sus partes íntimas, Natsu se sonrojo al verla, y por un momento creyó que la sangre le subió de golpe a la cabeza haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz, estaba sonrojado contemplándola- ¡Lu-Lu-Lu-Lu…! No pudo terminar su nombre, tartamudeaba ella lo miro y sonrió antes de correr hacia la baranda y tirarse.

-¡vamos Happy!- le grito al minino, este voló enseguida hacia ella, Natsu corrió hacia donde ella se había tirado, pero pudo verla abrir sus alas y sacudirlas en el aire, sus escamas habían salido, brillaba con la luz del sol, su forma de dragona había salido, tan encantadora y hermosa, estaba feliz, volaba con elegancia en el cielo junto al pequeño minino, Natsu suspiro aliviado, ella le sonrió desde donde estaba.

-¡Happy, Lucy no me excluyan! -grito ambos se miraron y sonrieron antes de ir en su búsqueda, la rubia se agacho en la baranda y lo miro a los ojos sonriéndole infantilmente, Happy agarro a Natsu, Lucy le agarro una mano y lo arrastro a ambos.

Él le sonreía mientras dejaba que lo arrastrase por los cielos, la rubia dejo esta vez que ellos la llevasen, él se puso a su altura y le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura, acercó su rostro al de ella haciéndola sonrojar, Lucy acaricio su nariz con la de él, el acercó mas su rostro al de ella rosando sus labios.

~_no lo agás~ _la sobresalto aquella voz, pero aun así no se apartaba de el_ por lo que más quieras no lo agás~_ le repitió, ella se apartó de Natsu mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Qué?- pregunto a la nada.

~_si lo haces no podrás protegerlo_~ le contesto, Lucy se estremeció de pies a cabeza, las imágenes de aquel futuro aparecían en su cabeza.

-¿protegerlo de qué?- pregunto, Natsu Y Happy la observaban confundidos.

~_miéntele_~ le dijo aquella voz, el frio se apodero de Lucy, temblaba, se abrazó a sí misma.

-¿mentirle sobre qué?- exiguo saber, comenzó a volar devuelta hacia el balcón.

-¿Lucy?- pregunto Natsu, ella no lo escuchaba, al aterrizar corrió hacia adentro sobresaltando a los demás, quienes estaban discutiendo sobre el nuevo viaje que empezarían. Lucy corrió hacia el gran salón de baile.

_~Lo amas_~ le dijo aquella voz, ella negó con la cabeza buscando de donde provenía.

-¿Lo amo? ¿A quién?- pregunto caminando incrédula hacia una gran puerta.

~al~ le contesto, ella se paró al frente de esa puerta y se agarró su cabeza con fuerza.

-¡¿el quien?!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

_~Natsu_~ susurro aquella voz, Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, algo detrás de aquella puerta la llamaba con intensidad, apoyo su mano en ella.

-Natsu- susurro ella.

_~Lo amas_~ ella asintió mientras empujaba lentamente la puerta.

-Lo amo- susurro ella incrédula, Cobra entro en el salón de baile, seguido de sus amigos.

-¡Lucy aléjate de allí, no debes verlo!- le grito, ella no lo escucho, estaba inmotivada.

~_Rey Dragón Slayer, Guardiana de la neblina~_ retumbo esta vez la voz de Nivera en el salón de baile, ellos se pararon en seco_~ Legendaria destinada a morir, conoce tu pasado~_ Lucy abrió del todo la puerta, lo que vio la dejo temblando y llorando.

-¡Lucy no!- grito Cobra, pero ya era tarde, ella comenzó a llorar tapándose los labios, camino incrédula hacia adentro de la habitación, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

En una urna de cristal reposaba el cuerpo de una muchacha, dormía tranquila. Su piel parecía de porcelana, pálida y suave, brillaba con la luz que entraba por la ventana, sus cabellos caían con elegancia haciendo fantásticos rulos a sus alrededores, sus manos delicadas estaban apoyadas sobre su vientre, sus labios carnosos pintados de rojo carmesí, sus mejillas pálidas sonrojadas, tenía un vestido sencillo color blanco y unas sandalias doradas, alrededor de aquella urna, había flores con exquisitas fragancias. Las escamas doradas de Lucy comenzaron a brillar, poco a poco se acercó temblando. En la pared había un cuadro colgado, la mostraban a ella, feliz, utilizando su niebla junto con un humano de cabellos rosados.

_~tu cuerpo_~ susurro la voz, ella asintió lentamente.

-mi yo dragona- murmuro.

-Lucy ha estado muerta desde un principio, murió al intentar proteger a la aldea de dragones en el primer ataque, su alma divagaba entre nosotros, Layla había decidido cuidarla, dejando así, que su alma de dragona renazca. Se convirtió en una hermosa y pequeña bebe, pero nadie sabía de aquello, solo yo, su guardián, los demás creían que ella era su hija. Este es su verdadero cuerpo, el cual puede convertirse en un dragón o un legendario, sus heridas sanaran el doble de rápido y sus sentidos serán el doble que antes, esta es la verdadera Lucy- Cobra se acercó a ella, Lucy lo miro, el camino hacia su cuerpo lo contemplo con cuidado, examino cada fracción de ella- Nivera, esto era lo que querías ¿no?- pregunto él. Una peliblanca aparecido apoyada en la ventana crazada de brazos riendo.

~_claro que si~ _ella era alta, sus cabellos blancos, atados en un moño, sus ojos celestes, sus ropas doradas, iba descálzal_a única manera de encontrar a los dragones es obteniendo el sentido de un dragón de niebla, ella está incompleta en ese estado, necesitara su cuerpo~ _Cobra asintió lentamente mientras dejaba a un lado la urna.

-entonces la Lucy que creció conmigo…- susurro Natsu, ella arqueo una ceje y lo miro.

~_humo?..._~ alzo su barbilla y lo observo atenta, cada detalle~ _es la misma, solo que su alma no mantenía sus recuerdos, como un viejo dicho que ella dijo hace años atrás "el cuerpo de una persona es el contenedor de todos los recuerdos, el alma de una persona es como un bebe, no sabe absolutamente nada, pero, aun así, puedes crear nuevos recuerdos con ella"~ _Lucy se des manifestó y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuerpo.

-entonces, la Lucy que conocemos seguirá siendo la misma, físicamente tanto como su personalidad, solo que su cuerpo da muchas ventajas- dijo Erza pensativa, Nivera aplaudió con una gran sonrisa.

~_muy bien, has entendido, ella recordara todo, pero seguirá siendo la misma tonta de siempre, solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente~ _se rasco la cabeza mientras observaba el como ella le tocaba la mano a su cuerpo frio.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Wendy, no le importaba si Lucy no era su familiar de sangre, la seguía queriendo como si lo fuese en realidad.

_~tardara despertarse, últimamente ha habido muchos cazadores en la zona, y estos han dejado su rastro por todo el lugar, su cuerpo reaccionara contra ese dolor y tardara en dejarla despertar, luego de eso no pasara madamas, pueden comenzar el viaje con ella durmiendo, me parece lo correcto~_ Nivera miro a la rubia, la cual estaba de espaldas a sus compañeros~_ creo que deberían irse afuera, Lucy necesita intimidad~_

* * *

Natsu estaba sentado intentando digerir lo que había escuchado, Erza guardaba las cosas, estaban preparando todo para irse. Jellal se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-lo sabía desde un principio- susurro- no les quería decir nada, pensé que si callaba no sucedería nada- Natsu asintió lentamente.

- solo espero que recuerde- susurro, Jellal lo miro de reojo- pero me parece raro, ella actuaba como un ser normal, hubo algunas veces en la que su piel brillaba y parecía desaparecer, pero nunca le deba importancia, Lucy es una dragona de más de doscientos años, eso es difícil de digerir- inflo sus mejillas cansado mientras miraba el cielo. Jellal asintió lentamente.

-no importa la edad, Natsu, ella mentalmente y físicamente seguirá teniendo diecisiete años- Natsu asintió y sonrió.

-lo sé, lo se…- lo miro a los ojos- quisiera saber cómo murió- le dijo, Jellal asintió.

-hasta donde sé, ella se llamaba Nebliria, era una diosa guardiana de la niebla, vivió hasta el primer ataque. He oído que murió protegiendo no solo a la aldea, si no, que la asesinaron por proteger a un humano, el cual murió poco después- el asintió lentamente.

-Lucy, espero que este bien, últimamente le ha pasado de todo- Jellal asintió, Natsu cerro sus ojos, pero en ese instante, Gajeel se le acercó y le pego una buena patada.

-deja de caerte y ayuda un poco- se quejó el, Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Gajeel no seas tan duro- le murmuro, Gray suspiro.

-tú también Jellal no has hecho nada útil- se quejó el pelinegro mientras se le acercaba.

* * *

_~ ¿Dónde estoy?~ pregunto una rubia, todo era negro, estaba flotando en aquel lugar, ~ahora me acuerdo, mi cuerpo…~ miro a su alrededor con dudas._

_~miéntele~ le susurro una voz detrás suyo~ lo amas, protégelo, miéntele~ ella negó con la cabeza, no lo entendía._

_~ ¿Lo amo?~ pregunto dudosa ~ ¿a quién?~ pregunto, sabia la respuesta, pero igual quiso hacer la pregunta._

_~Natsu tu prometido, tu amigo, tu amante~ Lucy negó con la cabeza._

_~no, mentira, Natsu es solo mi amigo de la infancia~ le dijo, la negrura se dispersaba poco a poco._

_~recuerda, has memoria de tu pasado~ le dijo, ella negó con la cabeza._

_~no sé nada~ dijo, pero en ese instante enfrente suyo se proyectaron imágenes._

_~tus recuerdos te delatan~ le dijo la voz._

_Una rubia reía feliz junto a un peli rosado, por sus ropas dedujo que eso había sido varios años atrás, estaban en el desierto, lucían ropas idénticas al antiguo Egipto. Ella hablaba animadamente mientras ella observaba sonriente. Caminaban saludando a las personas en las calles, su piel brillaba, sus cabellos bailaban con el viento, se movía con elegancia. Caminaron hasta el mar, donde se sentaron en la orilla, dejando que el agua los mojase. El la miro a los ojos, le acaricio la mejilla, se sonrojo, al instante el beso sorpresivamente. Pero aquello no duro mucho. Las campanas de la idea sonaron avisándole a todos que estaban atacando, se levantaron de golpe y corrieron hacia la muralla norte, que era la que más cerca les quedaba, las personas les gritaba que ella asiese algo, pero ¿Qué? Tan solo podía controlar la neblina… miro hacia el cielo, la neblina se estaba dispersando, Nivera, Nivera debía de estar en problemas, ella y Nivera eran las ultimas en controlarla y se turnaban. Si la neblina se debilitaba aún más los cazadores entrarían y arrasarían con todo, no dudo ni un minuto más y se manifestó allí mismo volando de golpe hacia donde la dragona se encontraba. Eso no podía estar pasando, por años dragones y humanos habían vivido en armonía. Nunca había sucedido nada hace. Al llegar a la muralla se quedó paralizada al ver la gran batalla que se había desatado, dragones y humanos caían. Se paró y se demanisfesto, comenzó a gritar las ordenes al ejército, lo esencial era proteger las demás murallas. Corrió hacia donde la dragona tendría que encontrarse, en una pequeña casa justo alado de la muralla. Se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Grito a los guardias que la ayudasen, de ahora en más ella usaría su neblina sin ayuda de nadie, apenas era una aprendiz, corrió hacia lo más alto de la muralla ordeno evacuar la zona, aquel peli rosado la acompañaba en cada cosa que ella hacia y le insistía en huir, ella debía de sobrevivir, como ultima de su especie. Pero se negaba. Hasta que las personas no se hayan ido ella seguiría, era su último sustento, Nivera estaba vieja y se agotaba fácilmente, en esos momentos se encontraba desmayada, que era mucho peor. Intento concentrarse en hacer más espesa la neblina, pero por algún raro motivo no podía, no podía hacer nada, algo la atacaba de lejos, la empujaba y hería, se concentró aún más, pero nada, su neblina no funcionaba, era demasiado inexperta, pero, por lo menos había ganado tiempo con aquello, las personas habían podido huir. El peli rosado la arrastro hacia el bosque más cerca, donde se encontraban los demás, los rodeo con una neblina refrescante que los camuflaban, Nivera seguía inconsciente, ella sabía muchos más hechizos que Lucy, la noche fue tensa, ella se había apartado lo más posible de su aldea, no bajaba guardia ni por un momento. El peli rosado se le acerco, ella estaba tras un gran árbol, le sonrió cansada, aquella neblina la agotaba, la beso de golpe. Aquella noche, fue la última que pasaron juntos, los dos solos. Luego de aquello, aquella magnifica noche, había decidido devolverles a todos los cazadores lo que le habían hecho a su querida aldea. Corrió por los bosques hacia el campamento de aquellos cazadores, el cual estaba ubicado debajo de la muralla, ella estaba parada observándolos, era de más de cincuenta metro de alto. Salto, callo sin transformarse, recordando cada momento que había vivido en aquel lugar, su queridos clanes, el clan del sol, el cual la había criado, todo, saco sus alas y se manifestó antes de chocar contra el suelo. Se par y comenzó a correr, entre las carpas llamando la atención, una ventaja de ser del clan de sol es poder controlar el fuego, lo controlaba a la perfección. Escupió todo lo que pudo, incendio todo lo que vio a su paso, uso unas cuantas técnicas de neblina y fuego, esa era su venganza. Al llegar otra vez al campamento se dio con que la habían seguido, intentando a ser un escudo con la neblina se dio cuenta de algo, él no estaba allí. Corrió en su búsqueda. Estaba siendo torturado por algunos cazadores. Ella corrió hacia él, los separo escupiendo fuego y quemando solo al cazador, este la miro con odio, ella le devolvió la mirada, pero al instante se escuchó un disparo, ella abrió los ojos de golpe y cayó al suelo sangrando, le habían dado en la espalda._

_~ya recuerdo~ susurro Lucy ~me dispararon mientras intentaba hacerle daño cerebral con mi neblina~ _

_~si, tal y como lo has visto~ le respondió~ ahora, ¿te acuerdas del futuro que te mostré?~ ella asintió lentamente._

_~si, Natsu y yo…~ se sonroja~ el daba la vida protegiéndome a mí y a...~_

_~bien, creo que eso es todo, ya sabes lo que sucedió en el pasado tanto como en el futuro, Lucy, asegúrate de ir por el buen camino, y cuida tu cuerpo, es el único que puede ayudarlos~ ella asintió._

_~lo hare~ le respondió enseguida._

Lucy abrió lentamente sus ojos, no se encontraba ni en el hotel, ni en el bosque, estaba en el tren, camino hacia magnolia, ¿cuándo tiempo había dormido? No lo sabía. Miro a su alrededor, Natsu estaba recostado a su lado durmiendo. Ella sonrió antes de darle un dulce beso. Se volvió a acostar para seguir durmiendo, su cuerpo entero dolía, ahora sí que sufriría como todos los humanos de enfermedades y demás, antes era solo un espíritu que comía y dormía para mantenerse con vida. Podía recordar todo.

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan entendido ^^ gracias por leer**


	10. Capitulo 9: Dos amantes

Capitulo 9:

~dos amantes, un lago, luna llena~

Lucy había estado muerta todo ese tiempo, había sido difícil digerirlo, pero lo más importante ahora era que podía ayudarlos en la ruta hacia las montañas. Había estado durmiendo durante todo el viaje a magnolia, Jellal le había contado todo al maestro, el había decidido quedarse en Magnolia mientras ellos viajaban, Lucy seguía dormida al volver a subirse al tren, gracias por haberlo curado aquella vez, Natsu no se había vuelto a marear, Wendy creía que ese efecto duraría un mes cuanto mucho, que no se hiciese demasiadas ilusiones. Lucy dormía en la cabina del tren, estaba tal y como habían encontrado su cuerpo. Perfecta, sin ningún rasguño, con las mismas ropas, sus manos, delicadas, suaves como las plumas, blancas como la nieve apoyadas en su vientre, sus perfectos labios carnosos brillaban con aquel rojo carmesí, sus hebras doradas y plateadas hacían perfectos rulos a su alrededor, sus pestañas largas y suaves, parecía estar maquillada, pero no, su hermosura era natural. Sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor, rosado, hermoso, suave. Su piel de porcelana brillaba de dorado como un objeto de oro recién comprado, sube y en algunos lados su piel era blanca como la nieve, al estar tanto tiempo en aquella habitación sin tomar luz del sol esa era la consecuencia, tener una piel blanca y suave, delicada, ni un albino se podía comparar con su tono de piel, ella era única y perfecta. Natsu la contemplaba, nadie podía despegar la mirada de ella, era un ser sacado de los cuentos de hadas, parecía que desaparecería en cualquier momento. Algo en el interior del peli rosado comenzaba a latir, con fuerza, no lo comprendía, se sonrojo al seguir viendo a la rubia, tan hermosa y única que le dio miedo por un momento que desapareciese, que se fuese de su lado. Aquel sentimiento ahogador y placentero lo dominaba por completo, Lucy Hera perfecta, tan perfecta que no sabía cómo hacía para seguir alado de alguien tan inútil como el, alguien tan hermosa, bondadosa y perfecta no podía estar junto a alguien tan inútil como él. Pero, esa había sido su decisión, el día en que se reencontraron de casualidad ella tenía la posibilidad de irse por cuenta propia, pero no, ella seguía allí a su lado, después de tantos años. Natsu la observaba perdido, trago saliva, por alguna extraña razón deseo estar a su lado, para siempre, no dejarla nunca, no solo por aquella promesa, sino que también deseaba tenerla a su lado, que ella sea solamente suya, que solo tenga ojos para él. Quería que su cuerpo entero le pertenezca. Camino hacia ella lentamente, parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente, toco su mejilla con cuidado, la acaricio lentamente, ella olía a rosas, tan encantador y embriagador ese aroma que lo hipnotizo de repente, acerco sus labios a los de ella, los cuales olían a durazno, roso los de el con los de ella, la necesidad de besarla se apodero por completo de él. quería tocarla, poder verla siempre, poder escuchar su chillona voz, mimarla como siempre lo hacía, darle todo, pero todo lo que desease, no importaba que, ese sentimiento era tan grande y oficiante, solo pensaba en ella y en nadie más, Lucy era todo para él. Apoyo sus labios en los de ella suavemente, robándole así, un beso, ella no se enteraría de nada. O eso creía. Sus labios suaves y carnosos sabían de maravilla para él. Se separó lentamente de la rubia mientras le acariciaba su mejilla. Se volvió a sentar en donde se encontraba antes. La noche había caído y Hera hora de dormir, pero él no quería, solo quería contemplar a la rubia dormir tranquila, como si nada sucediese. Pensaba, ¿en qué tanto soñaría su hermosa rubia? ¿Cómo se sentiría?, era inevitable preguntarse aquello, su corazón latía con fuerza. Ese sentimiento jamás lo había tenido hacia alguien. Ella se movió, abrió lentamente sus ojos, aquello ojos chocolates puros, llenos de cansancio y con función. Miro a Natsu con cariño antes de sentarse en la cama. Él se levantó y camino hacia ella. Se sentó al frente suyo.

-hola- le susurro, un susurro suave y amable. Ella se froto los ojos.

-Natsu- susurro su nombre con un tono infantil y tierno, él le dedico una sonrisa, miro a su alrededor confundida- ¿Dónde…?- pregunto el rio.

-en el tren, hemos empezado el viaje hacia la cordillera contigo durmiendo- asintió lentamente, comenzó a olfatear, su sentido del olfato se había agudizado bastante, los aromas en esa habitación la confundían y mareaban, pero había uno que le llamaba la atención-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto él.

-el olor…- dijo ella en un susurro, Natsu olfateo, pero olía todo con normalidad, tal vez era la primera vez que ella podía olfatear como un dragón, esa debía de ser una de sus ventajas. La rubia olfateaba con placer, poco a poco se fue acercando al peli rosado, apoyo una mano en su pecho, acerco su nariz hacia su cuello, él se sonrojo, su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza. La rubia roso su nariz con su cuello, ese exquisito perfume la atraía.

-Lu-Lucy- tartamudeo este, ella levanto su rostro, sus rostros estaban a tan solo pocos centímetros que tuvo que contenerse para no besarla.

-tu aroma… es tan dulce, Natsu- susurro ella. Volvió a olfatearle el cuello, esta vez acariciándolo con su nariz. Tenerla tan cerca de él lo volvía loco, los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más fuertes

-Lucy…- la rubia beso su cuello despacio, se estremeció, sus labios suaves besaban su cuello- acosadora- murmuro el peli rosado, ella se separó de golpe sonrojada y avergonzada.

-y-yo… l-lo siento… no sé lo que me paso, te juro que no fue mi intención be...- Natsu la beso de golpe haciéndola callar. Ella se sonrojo, pero no se separó de él.

Natsu la beso con placer, había sido todo por impulso, había perdido la razón de sí mismo. Ese sentimiento lo había impulsado a hacer aquello, pero, aun así, Lucy no se separaba de él. Enseguida le correspondió aquel beso. Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza. Ambos cayeron contra el colchón, Natsu no se separó en ningún momento de ella. La quería demasiado, mucho más que una amiga, mucho más que como una hermana. La amaba. Si eso era lo que sentía hacia ella. Un profundo e intenso amor, ¿desde cuándo? No lo sabía, solo sabía que un día se había despertado sintiendo aquello, su vida sin ella no sería la misma, no podía soportar la idea de que un día ella desapareciese de su lado. De la nada, ella comenzó a llorar, Natsu se separó de ella, la observo, ella levanto sus manos y las apoyo en el rostro de su querido amigo. Sus labios temblaban, sus lágrimas al caer brillaban con su piel blanca, recordaba su pasado, aquello que había pasado junto a su querido amante, Natsu era su réplica, tanto su actitud como su apariencia, todo de él la hacía recordarlo. Sentía que el había renacido en Natsu, solo para estar junto a ella. Los sentimientos que tenía hacia el hacía ya varios años volvían, tanto tiempo lo estuvo esperando, solo que no lo sabía, hasta el momento que volvió a ser ella misma.

-estúpido Natsu- se quejó, pero al instante cerro sus ojos y lo beso sorprendiéndolo.

* * *

Una rubia caminaba por las orillas de un rio, había salido sin permiso del escondite de los dragones, pero ya nada le importaba, observaba la luna con tristeza. Extrañaba a su hija. Nunca pensó llegarse a encariñar tanto con un lama errante, pero quiera o no ella la había criado como su hija propia. Dentro de poco la vería, estaba segura. Pero, lo que más se temía era que la aldea la obligase a quedarse, ella sabía que se había reencontrado con Natsu. Y ahora que estaba a su lado no querría separarse de él. Esos dos tenían una relación desde hacía años atrás. Pero los demás dragones no se habían dado cuenta de aquello, solo veían al príncipe del clan de fuego como un estorbo para su diosa. Para empezar el la había llevado a la muerte y a convertirse en un espíritu errante, pero, aun así, ella no querría dejarlo por nada.

-Nivera, si tan solo estuvieras aquí, tu sabrías como ayudarla- susurro la rubia a la nada- ha crecido, bastante, estarías muy orgullosa de ella, estoy segura-

* * *

Natsu se separó de Lucy al instante, la rubia sintió un gran escalofríos que le recorría su cuerpo entero, se levantó de golpe tirando a un lado a Natsu, sus cabellos se erizaron, su piel comenzó a arder, sentía el ardor de sus pulmones, la picazón de su garganta. Aquel horrible olor se acercaba poco a poco, su piel brillaba con más intensidad que antes, el torbellino de colores volvía a sus ojos, los de un dragón, respiraba con dificultad, estaba a la defensiva. Conocía ese aroma. Cazadores. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro cobra corriendo.

-tenemos que irnos, hay cazadores por todos lados- Natsu se levantó de golpe y asintió- Lucy, que bien que te hayas despertado, nos servirás de mucho- ella asintió mientras caminaba hacia afuera miro hacia todos lados olfateando. Al frente suyo, en el otro camarote salía una pelinegra con una catana en su mano. Ambas se miraron por un momento incrédulas pero al instante se pusieron serias y se miraron con odio. Lucy intento ahogar un gruñido, pero fue imposible.

-dragona- susurro la pelinegra desenvainando la catana.

-cazadora- dijo Lucy. La cazadora se abalanzo sobre ella, pero fue rápida y la esquivo, comenzó a correr por el vagón seguida de la pelinegra, Natsu y Cobra salieron hacia el vagón trasero, donde estaban los camerinos de sus compañeros, tenían que advertirles mientras Lucy la distraía.

La rubia cruzo Asia el otro vagón lo más rápido que pudo, era el del restaurante, casi ni había personas, era de madrugada. La pelinegra intento cortarle las piernas, pero ella pego un salto y se colocó en una de las mesas, inhalo todo el aire que pudo antes de escupir fuego, no fue mucho, pero le había podido quemar las manos. Lucy siguió corriendo esquivando los ataques de la pelinegra. Se volteo y al instante que lo hiso esta intento cortarla con la catana. Lucy la agarro con ambas manos y la rompió, cortándose así sus manos la cuales sangraban, pero no le importo. La pelinegra le dio un buen golpe en el estómago haciéndola escupir sangre, Lucy el pateo antes de salir corriendo por donde habían entrado. Pero la pelinegra fue rápida y le golpeo la espalda, haciendo que gritara del dolor, la empujo contra algunas mesas de una patada. Lucy intento levantarse pero fue inútil, no podía, sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, no podía moverlas, el golpe que le había dado la cazadora en la espalda le había paralizado sus piernas. Se le acercó y la agarró del cuello, la comenzó a asfixiar, Lucy se movía intentado librarse de ella pero no podía, el aire ya no le llegaba a los pulmones, su respiración era cada vez más forzosa, la cazadora apretaba con fuerza su cuello. Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Observo la puerta, allí estaban sus compañeros, ya no había por que resistirse, unas ultimas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-N-Nat…- fue la única palabra que pudo decir.

-Lucy- el peli rosado corrió hacia ella con su mano encendida y le pego a la cazadora, la cual soltó a la rubia enseguida.

Al hacerlo el cuerpo de Lucy callo como un trapo al frio y duro suelo. Jadeaba y lloraba, Natsu estaba a su lado, la cazadora se había escapado en ese instante. Natsu abrazo a Lucy, la cual seguía débil y apenas respiraba. Las heridas de sus manos se habían curado enseguida.

-mis piernas…- dijo en un susurro, Natsu las miro y frunció el ceño- no puedo caminar- le dijo entre jadeos.

-no puede ser…- susurro Wendy corriendo hacia ella- ¿te ha tocado algún punto vital?- pregunto agachándose a su lado, Lucy asintió

-será mejor que nos bajemos del tren, luego te curaremos- le dijo Erza, Natsu cargo a la rubia en su espalda antes de seguir a sus amigos, los cuales estaban saliendo del vagón.

* * *

-Kanna-chan- Miliana corría hacia ella preocupada por sus quemaduras de las manos.

-maldita legendaria- dijo ella. Miliana se agacho a su lado mientras le curaba sus heridas.

-¿la has visto? Es ella, la legendaria del clan del sol- la pelinegra asintió lentamente mientras miraba a la nada.

-por el color de sus escamas, por sus ojos y sus cabellos no es cualquiera legendaria del clan de sol, es una diosa de la neblina, si la capturamos Ul nos recompensara muy bien- Miliana asentía mientras envolvía sus manos.

-primero preocúpate por tus heridas- le dijo.

* * *

Natsu cargaba a Lucy por el bosque, ella se sentía muy avergonzada por aquello, la segunda vez que perdía en una batalla. No podía perdonárselo a sí misma, perder ante un cazador era perder tu honor como dragona, comenzó a sollozar acurrucada contra la espalda de Natsu. Erza la miraba de reojo.

-Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien?- ella la ignoro u se acurruco más en el pecho de Natsu. Gajeel le toco el hombro a Erza y negó con la cabeza.

-para un dragón perder ante un cazador es perder su honor, déjala, lo está pasando muy duro- le susurro, la pelirroja asintió.

-Lucy-san, por suerte el golpe no ha sido tan fatal, dentro de unas pocas horas volverás a caminar, no te preocupes- intento animarla Wendy, pero nada. Happy voló hacia su lado con un pescado y se lo ofreció.

-¿quieres pescado?- pregunto, negó con la cabeza antes de acercar sus labios al oído del peli rosado.

-Natsu, bájame- el asintió y la coloco en el suelo con cuidado.

-Lucy-nee, ¿quieres que te lleve yo?, Natsu debe de estar cansado, y… por algo soy tu dragón guardián- ella lo miro y asintió lentamente.

-lo siento, chicos- susurro forzando una sonrisa, Gray suspiro.

-tonta, lo importante es que estas bien-le dijo este.

-Gray tiene razón, si algo te sucediese no podríamos ir hacia los dragones, tu eres la única la cual siente sus presencia- Charle le sonrió, ella asintió lentamente.

-estas cansada, te acabas de despertar muy débil, creo que tendremos que descansar- el peli rosado se sentó a su lado.

Al instante todos se habían quedado dormidos, pero Lucy no, miraba dormir a Natsu, parecía un niño, tan hermoso y tranquilo, hacía que su corazón latiese cada vez con más fuerza. Acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos su cálida mejilla, su clavícula y sus labios formando pequeños círculos. Él era el ser perfecto para ella. Único, inigualable. Lo amaba desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Se acurruco contra su pecho, rozo sus labios con los de él, abrió instantáneamente los ojos, la miro con cariño, ella le dedico un suave beso.

-puedo escuchar un lago, llévame allí- le susurro muy bajo, tan bajo que solo el la podía oír, asintió lentamente mientras se levantaba. La agarro entre sus brazos y la cargo.

-¿a qué hora dijo Wendy que podrías mover tus piernas?- le pregunto el mientras caminaba lentamente.

-no es necesario esperar, Natsu, usare mi neblina junto el agua, eso ayudara, mi antigua maestra me enseño a curar a los incapacitados- le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras el la llevaba hacia aquel lago.

La sentó sobre una roca, se quitó sus sandalias y aquel vestido blanco, Natsu se sonrojo, ella le dedico una mirada de odio, se dio vuelta de inmediato, sonrojado. Lucy apoyo movió su mano derecha haciendo un zic zac de arriba hacia abajo, el agua se movió hacia arriba y se evaporo instantáneamente convirtiéndose en neblina, la cual rodeo su espalda y penetro su blanca piel, eso ayudaría a curarse, se extendió por sus piernas e instantáneamente se curó, pudo mover sus dedos, luego sus pies, los sentía entumecidos. Se paró en aquella roca y se tiro al lago. Natsu se dio vuelta al instante, la ropa de la rubia estaba tirada a un lado, ella nada en ropa interior. Parecía apreciar el agua, salió y movió su cabeza sacándose sus cabellos como un animal, se dio vuelta y lo miro, él se quitó la bufanda y la ropa quedándose así en bóxer, se metió junto con ella al lago. Nado inmediatamente hacia él, pudo notar que Natsu era algo más alto que ella, su perfecto pecho bronceado y sus músculos marcados la isieron sonrojar. El la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo asía si, la abraso lo más fuerte que pudo. Ella beso su cuello, sus labios rojos carmesí lo besaban con placer. Dejo de besarlo y se apartó de él nadando hacia lo más profundo del lago, el la siguió, no quería parar aquello. Lucy se paró, por unos centímetros no podía tocar la tierra, Natsu el agarro y sostuvo, el si podía hacer pie. Ella se sonrojo, lo miro a los ojos e instantáneamente lo beso, un beso apasionado que dejaba mucho que decir, cada vez más íntimos, sus lenguas se tocaban, apenas y respiraban, se deseaban de tal manera que era un peligro para ambos. La piel de Lucy ardía, brillaba, se notaba hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. Natsu paso su mano por debajo de su bracear y acaricio su espalda con placer. Ella lo beso con más intensidad, pero el, en aquel instante raciono y se separó de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto jadeante, sus labios rojos estaban hinchados, tanto como los de él.

-Lucy, está mal esto- susurro el, ella asintió lentamente pero aun así quería volver a besarlo.

-soy tu prometida, así que tarde o temprano, esto pasaría- le dijo, el asintió, lo sabía.

-pero, a espaldas de los demás… Lucy, ¿Qué relación tenemos aparte de nuestro compromiso?- la sorprendió, lo miro confundida.

-creo que…- no quería decirle aquellas palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza, pero tenía que hacerlo- … somos… _"Amantes"_…- susurro, él se sonrojo y asintió. Ya nada importaba.

-te quiero- susurro besándola de golpe. Se sonrojo, pero le correspondió aquel beso enseguida.

* * *

**Perdón por la demora, pero he estado súper distraída, tuve un acto en mi escuela (por el día de la independencia en mi país) y tuve que ayudar con los preparativos y tuve que leer, apenas tenía escrito los capítulos de mis otros fanfic, este era el único que me faltaba. Espero que les haya gustado ^^**


	11. Capitulo 10: Casi llegamos

Capitulo 10:

~casi llegamos~

_-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto jadeante, sus labios rojos estaban hinchados, tanto como los de él._

_-Lucy, está mal esto- susurro el, ella asintió lentamente pero aun así quería volver a besarlo._

_-soy tu prometida, así que tarde o temprano, esto pasaría- le dijo, el asintió, lo sabía._

_-pero, a espaldas de los demás… Lucy, ¿Qué relación tenemos aparte de nuestro compromiso?- la sorprendió, lo miro confundida._

_-creo que…- no quería decirle aquellas palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza, pero tenía que hacerlo- … somos… __"Amantes"__…- susurro, él se sonrojo y asintió. Ya nada importaba._

_-te quiero- susurro besándola de golpe. Se sonrojo, pero le correspondió aquel beso enseguida._

Lucy lo besaba con placer, Natsu era todo para él, no quería apartarse en ningún momento de él, lo amaba con intensidad. El acaricio su espalda con placer lentamente fue desabrochándole el sostén, el cual cayó al agua fría del lago. Natsu beso su cuello con placer, ella gimió. Se dejaba llevar por sus caricias, por sus besos, como aquella noche, en donde su antiguo amor y ella hicieron algo imperdonable. Natsu volvió a besarla con brusquedad, ella le correspondió enseguida aquel beso, antes de caer los dos en la profundidad del lago. No Asia falta respirar, era un lago hechizado, el cual podías respirar aun estando bajo el agua, Natsu la arrastro por las profundidades de aquel lago, la besaba con placer y acariciaba su pecho excitándola. Lucy paso una mano por debajo del bóxer del peli rosado, lo deseaba y con locura, tanto el como a ella. Quería hacerla suya a como dé lugar. Su piel ardía y brillaba. No se podía resistir más a sus deseos, intentaba no ir tan lejos, pero, no podía resistírsele más, se dejó llevar. Natsu ahogaba los gemidos que ella asía al tocarle sus pechos con sus besos, besos cada vez más íntimos, sus lenguas se tocaban y se confundían una con la otra. Él se separó de ella y comenzó a lamer su pecho, lo que el hiso reaccionar en aquel instante. Se separó de él y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie cubriéndose sus pechos avergonzada. No podía tener relaciones, su cuerpo volvía a ser puro luego de lo que había sucedido años atrás, tendría que mantenerlo así hasta encontrar a los dragones, ellos se darían fácilmente cuenta si fue tocado o no. Al salir respiro con dificultad, Natsu salió un poco después, la miro a los ojos, tenía miedo, temblaba mientras cubría sus pechos, el suspiro antes de abrasarla de golpe, se acurruco contra él, le beso su cuello con ternura. El beso su frente, entendía a Lucy, ella no estaba lista, el esperaría todo lo que fuese necesario para poder hacerla suya, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-¡Na-Na-Natsu! ¡Lu-Lucy!- Erza estaba para enfrente de ellos, observándolos sonrojada y atontada, desviaba su mirada hacia la ropa tirada y los volvía a ver a ambos, Lucy se dio vuelta y la observo sorprendida.

-¡Erza, espera… esto no es lo que tú crees!- la rubia se separó de Natsu bruscamente e intento ir asía la pelirroja.

-n-no… importa…- dijo agitando su cabeza- luego me cuentas…- le susurro a Lucy antes de salir corriendo, la rubia intento seguirla, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba semi desnuda.

-¡espera, Erza!- ya era tarde, la pelirroja se había ido.

-creo que nos hemos metido en un problema- dijo el peli rosado, se ganó una mirada de odio de parte de la rubia.

* * *

Había pasado una semana, todavía no llegaban, pero, faltaba poco, muy poco, Natsu estaba cada vez más emocionado, y, a la vez, algo nervioso. Erza los había interrogado de todas las maneras posibles, y no despegaba ni un ojo de ellos. Cobra y Lucy estaban atentos, últimamente habían estado sintiendo presencias raras. Lucy había estado distanciada del peli rosado desde aquello, se sentía avergonzada y quería tener cierto espacio entre ellos dos. Aunque, sus poderes de dragona se salían de control y solo Natsu podía ayudarla a controlarlos, él era un Dragón Slayer de fuego después de todo, la última vez que Lucy se había salido de control le había incendiado la ropa a Gray, cosa que a él no le importo mucho, pero aun así, se sentía inútil y avergonzada por no poder controlarse. Natsu intentaba enseñarle técnicas, pero Lucy no podía concentrarse, Natsu siempre estaba tan cerca suyo que la distraía. En tan poco tiempo habían llegado a las montañas, habían distintos caminos y decidieron separarse en grupos, si algo pasaba Happy, Lily y Charle les avisarían a los demás. Natsu, Lucy y Happy iban juntos, estar de aquella manera le hacía recordar tantas cosas a la rubia. Caminaban en silencio, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso de repente. Podía sentir la mirada de Natsu a sus espaldas. Escucho algo entre los árboles, no le dio importancia. Siguió caminando despacio. Escucho otro ruido detrás de ella, se volteo para preguntarle a Natsu, pero no estaban detrás de ella. Lo busco con la mirada desesperada.

-¡Lucy detrás de ti!- escucho el grito de Natsu, se dio vuelta, pero fue tarde, alguien le golpeo la nuca haciéndola caer inconsciente al frio suelo de roca.

Una pelinegra caminaba de un lado hacia otro feliz, Miliana y Kagura estaban buscando a Kinana, quien se había escapado apenas secuestrar a la dragona. No había caso con esa chica, siempre era así de distraída. No le veían futuro alguno como cazadora, pero, por ser la hija del segundo jefe al mando debían respetarla y aceptarla en el grupo de los cazadores. La pelinegra se paró frente a la dragona quien estaba tirada en el suelo atada de manos y piernas. Esta abrió lentamente los ojos, se sorprendió e intento librarse, Natsu estaba a su lado, el ya había intentado todo, pero nada, esas sogas eran resistentes al fuego.

-dejadme ir- se quejaba la rubia, aquella pelinegra suspiro y le agarro de sus cabellos levantándola, ella se quejó de dolor.

-ni lo sueñes princesa, tú tienes que decirnos donde se ocultan los dragones, después de todo eres la guardiana de la neblina- Lucy la miro con odio, aquella pelinegra la soltó y la empujo contra un árbol.

-Lucy- Natsu intento moverse así a ella, pero Miliana le apunto con una lanza para que no se moviese, el la miro con odio.

-estoy bien…- susurro la rubia mirándolo, la pelinegra se agacho enfrente suyo con una daga, Lucy se sentó en el suelo y ella le apunto en el cuello.

-mi nombre es Ultear, ahora dime ¿Dónde se encuentran los dragones?- la rubia la miro con odio y le escupió en el rostro, Ultear la miro con desprecio y le pego una bofetada. Se levantó y se limpió el rostro- no creí que fuese a llegar a este punto… traigan al gato- ordeno, Miliana tenía al pequeño Happy, Lucy y Natsu se sobresaltaron al verlo.

-¡Happy!- dijeron al unísono, el gatito estaba atado con una soga y lloraba.

-dinos donde esta o… el gato muere- Miliana apunto a Happy con la una daga, Lucy miro a Natsu, se le veía preocupado, quería hacer algo, pero no podía. Happy era muy importante para Natsu, tanto como los dragones, Happy era parte de su familia, él lo había criado desde que era un huevo, no resistiría perderle, los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas, para ella Happy era como un hermano menor con el cual discutía, lo apreciaba tanto como Natsu, con él se sentía parte de una familia. Natsu miro a Lucy, su mirada llena de dolor y piedad la hicieron largarse a llorar, no toleraba verlo de aquella manera, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era cada vez más grande.

-está bien- se rindió la rubia. Miliana sonrió y guardo la daga, Natsu la miro con cariño y dolor, Lucy bajo su mirada.

-entonces aslo- le dijo Ultear cortando las sogas de sus piernas y obligándola a pararse.

-pasando la cordillera- le dijo la rubia, Ultear busco con la mirada a Kinana, no estaba, se enfureció.

-llamad a Kinana y a los demás cazadores- les dijo, Kagura asintió mientras iba en busca de la radio.

-¿Por qué casas?- le pregunto Lucy, Ultear la miro, la rubia podía ver tristeza en sus ojos.

-mi madre, Ul es una dragona, desde muy pequeña ella ha preferido a mis hermanos más que a mí, mis hermanos han podido desarrollar su magia, Ice Make, y yo no. Tenía una posibilidad de seguir con ella, si me desarrollaba como legitima de seguro que ella me quería, pero, al cumplir la edad necesaria, vi como todos mis amigos tenían poderes y algunos cuantos se convertían en legítimos, menos yo, nunca he podido convertirme en legitima, todos me dejaron a un lado gracias a eso, hasta mi propia madre me abandono, he estado sola desde entonces, jure vengarme de los dragones, cazarlos uno por uno hasta que su raza este extinta- la rubia asintió. La ley de los dragones decía que si un hijo de un dragón no nacía teniendo poderes o siendo legítima no podría vivir más entre ellos y recibiría el rechazo total de todos, incluyendo el de la madre por más que le doliese. Si se lo decía no se lo creería.

-lo que haces está muy mal- susurro ella, Ultear le dedico una mirada de odio.

Kinana estaba escondida entre unos árboles, tenía que avisarle a Cobra que los cazadores estaban cerca, comenzó a correr por el bosque, corría lo más rápido que podía, Cobra le importaba, el era su único amigo, además, lo veía como algo más, sentía algo asía el, no pensaba dejarlo morir, ella daría su vida para que no lo matasen, sintió su aroma cerca, corrió casi sin alientos asía el, estaba caminando junto a una niña y un muchacho de cabellos negros largos.

-Cobra- le grito, se dio vuelta, la muy torpe se tropezó con una piedra y se tambaleo, Cobra la agarro antes de que ella cállese al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto, ella lo miro a los ojos, jadeaba.

-hay cazadores por todos lados, tienes que irte- le dijo, Cobra asintió y miro a Wendy.

-avísale a Erza y Gray- Wendy asintió, Lily la agarro, pero antes de comenzar a volar la radio de la peli violeta sonó.

-_Kinana, te necesitamos, ven enseguida, hemos capturado a la dragona- _Cobra abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Lucy-nee…- susurro- Lucy-nee está en problemas- ella lo miro.

-¿conoces a la dragona?- le pregunto, el asintió.

-es como una hermana para mí, Kinana, por favor ayúdalos a liberarse- le pidió, los ojos de Cobra la contuvieron, nunca lo había visto tan desesperado y asustado.

-lo hare- susurro con algo de celos.

* * *

-ya casi llegamos- murmuro Lucy quien caminaba sin ganas seguida de Natsu y los cazadores.

-¿Dónde está la entrada?- pregunto Ultear mientras se paraba enfrente de la montaña, la rubia señaló hacia una cueva que había en un costado.

-aquella, esa cueva los llevara bajo tierra y encontraran a los dragones- le dijo, Ultear sonrió, Lucy miro a Natsu y negó con la cabeza, este ya se estaba empezando a desesperar, pero, al ver los ojos de la rubia se calmó, aquel no era el camino correcto.

-muy bien, Kinana y Miliana cuidaran a los prisioneros mientras los demás vienen conmigo a investigar la cueva- dijo la pelinegra.

Lucy y Natsu se sentaron junto a Happy quien lloraba, Miliana observaba como todos entraban en aquella cueva. Pasaron allí un buen rato, sentados sin hacer nada. Kinana miro a Miliana, estaba entretenida mirando a Happy, su amor por los gatos era inexplicable, se acercó a ella con una pistola de descargas eléctricas y la apoyo en ella antes de apretar el botón. Cayó al suelo inconsciente al instante. Dejo a un lado esa arma y comenzó a desatar a Lucy, Cobra salió de entre los árboles y corrió a ellos.

-¿están bien?- pregunto, Lucy lo miro incrédula.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto mientras desataba a Happy.

-una buena amiga mía- le dijo, Lucy asintió mientras se levantaba con el minino en brazos.

-gracias- le dijo la rubia, Natsu se colocó a su lado, la peli violeta les sonrió.

-no tienes por qué agradecer, guardiana- le respondió- será mejor que se vallan, no tardaran en darse cuenta de que este no es el escondite de los dragones- le dijo, Lucy asintió.

-Kinana, no sé cómo podre agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí- la rubia miro a cobra con maldad y sonrió, conque así eran las cosas, Cobra miraba con cariño a la peli violeta, ella se sonrojo y asintió.

-eso lo hablaremos más tarde… nos veremos- le dijo ella sonriéndole.

- Cobra, no babees, tenemos que irnos- le dijo Lucy agarrándolo del brazo, se sonrojo y la miro con odio.

-está bien- dijo antes de que ella y Natsu comenzasen a correr, Happy iba abrasado a la rubia, no quería soltarla.

Lucy se manifestó, saco sus alas doradas y las alguito por los aires, Cobra siguió su ejemplo, Natsu se subió encima del antes de desaparecer entre las nubes. Kinana suspiro, agarro aquella arma y se electrocuto, aria como si la hubiesen atacado.

* * *

Lucy abrasaba con fuerza a Happy, lloraba abrasado a ella, el miedo no se le iba, desde lejos, pudieron ver a los demás cerca de una gran puerta de madera que había en una cueva, oculta por una cascada, alguien estaba separando el agua para que pudiesen pasar, al verla ella se sobresaltó, Juvia y Levy estaban allí. Levy intentaba traducir las ruinas, pero no podía, era algo inentendible. Lucy sonrió y aumento la velocidad. Pero, de la nada, de desmanifesto y comenzó a caer, pego un grito ahogado y cerró los ojos abrasando con fuerza a Happy.

-¡Lucy!- gritaron al unísono Natsu y cobra. Cobra paso debajo de ella y Natsu la agarro, la abraso lo más fuerte que pudo al hacerlo, ella abrió los ojos, el suspiro aliviado. Soltó a Happy y lo abraso de golpe.

-Natsu- dijo ella casi asfixiándolo. Cobra aterrizo con cuidado.

-Lucy eres una tonta- le dijo este, ella rio al separarse de él.

-se gruussta- les dijo Happy asiéndolos sonrojar.

-¡Cállate!- gritaron al unísono, Happy rio mientras Natsu ayudaba a Lucy a bajarse. Al instante en el que piso la tierra corrió hacia Levy y la abraso.

-Lu-chan- le dijo la peli azul.

-Levy-chan, Juvia- las saludo.

-veo que están bien después de todo- Erza caminaba hacia Natsu ignorando a los demás.

-Lucy los ha guiado por el camino equivocado, debemos entrar cuanto antes- le dijo Natsu, Gray suspiro pesadamente.

-hemos intentado ya de todo, nos hemos topado con Juvia y Levy que nos han estado ayudando desde entonces, han terminado de hacer un trabajo en un pueblo cercano- Gajeel miro a Natsu serio.

-puedo sentir la presencia de los dragones, y, siento como mi magia se debilita- Natsu asintió, le pasaba lo mismo, algo raro sucedía allí, primero Lucy se desmanifestaba de la nada y luego eso.

-es un conjuro, esta echo para los Dragón Slayer y para los legítimos, rebelara la verdadera identidad de los legítimos y ara que los Dragón Slayer perfeccionen su magia, es como la neblina de Lucy, pero no tiene tanto efecto como ella, la neblina es algo mucho mejor e inigualable, por eso, a los legendarios del clan del sol se los llaman "Dioses Guardianes"- les informo Cobra mirando atento a Lucy, la cual callo al lago jadeante.

-pero, ¿Por qué se desmanifesto Lucy?- pregunto Natsu, Cobra dudo.

-este conjuro es fatal para un dragón de neblina, es como veneno, al olerlo no puede ni manifestarse ni usar sus poderes- le dijo sobresaltándolos a todos, Natsu miro a Lucy.

-tonto, lo hubieses dicho antes- le pego un buen golpe antes de correr hacia la rubia- ¡Lucy!- le dijo, ella lo miro e intento levantarse.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes- le dijo entre jadeos, se tambaleo, el la agarro.

-Lu-chan, deberías irte de aquí- Lucy negó con la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta.

-estoy bien, te ayudare con la puerta, esto es Dragón antiguo, una de las pocas Lenguas que todavía existen- le dijo la rubia apoyando sus manos en la puerta.

-¿entonces qué dice?- pregunto Natsu acercándosele, ella trago saliva.

_-"Aquí yace la aldea de Dragones escondida, desde que nuestra Diosa Guardiana de Niebla murió hemos sido cazados como animales, pero, llegara el día en que una nueva Diosa Guardiana y un Rey del clan del fuego nos liberen de los cazadores y nos dejen ser libres" es_ una antigua leyenda de dragones, mi madre me la había dicho hace ya bastante tiempo atrás- le informo a Levy, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, Lucy no dudo ni un minuto y entro casi corriendo, delante de ella había un gran lago, esa agua era sagrada para ellos, podía purificar cualquier mal que se encontrase en su cuerpo.

-Madre, espera un poco más, solo aslo, dentro de poco esteremos juntas- susurro la rubia intentando mantener el equilibrio, Natsu se le acercó junto a los otros.

-Igneel, llego la hora de volvernos a ver. No solo a mí me veras, la veras a ella, ha madurado- susurro, Lucy se sonrojo y asintió antes de caer de rodillas ante el lago.

_-"Todo comenzara"_- dijo Lucy en un idioma inentendible para los demás, acepto Natsu, quien sabía lo que decía, ese era el idioma del clan del fuego. Le toco el hombro y la miro con cariño.

* * *

**Quiero agradecerle a ****raf-lily**** quien me está ayudando a continuarlo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no se olviden en comentar :D Gracias por leer ^^**


	12. Capitulo 11: Dragones

Capitulo 12:

~Dragones~

Lucy se levantó con pesadez, se sentía débil, cansada, respiraba con dificultad, aquel hechizo la mataba poco a poco, pero aun así, había decidido continuar. El único camino disponible era pasando por debajo el lago, gracias a Juvia pudieron atravesarlo, ya que, creo una burbuja de agua que los protegía, Lucy con cada paso que daba se sentía peor, ya casi no podía caminar. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo húmedo del lago arrodillada. Juvia se paró en seco al verla, había empalidecido, respiraba con dificultad, Natsu el cargo sobre su espalda y siguieron caminando. Si no apuraban el paso para llegar, Lucy moriría allí mismo. Al llegar a una gran puerta, Lucy no podía mantenerse despierta, así que les costó descifrarla, Levy había estado por más de una hora intentando e intentando, era un idioma extraño, Natsu nunca lo había visto, la única que podría haberlo descifrado era Lucy. Al final, Levy logro descifrar el código, y al abrir la puerta, subieron por unas escaleras, y allí, se separaron, por alguna extraña razón, activaron una trampa, comenzaron a correr, pero, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, estaban separados en un laberinto. Natsu caminaba con Lucy a sus espaldas, junto a Levy y Juvia. Caminaban con cuidado, Lucy se despertó por culpa de una mal presentimiento, le pidió a Natsu que la bajase, en aquel instante escucharon pisadas, y, de la nada, una extraña criatura apareció ante ellos, era enorme y muy rápida, parecía estar moldeado hasta tener la forma de una especie de tren con una única luz amarilla en su parte superior. Se quedaron quietos al verlo. De repente, aquella criatura desvió su mirada hacia ellos, y, de la nada, se enfureció. Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, convirtiéndose así, en un gran perro gigante de tres cabezas. No pudieron evitar gritar ante lo que vieron. Natsu agarro a Lucy de la mano antes de salir corriendo junto con Juvia y Levy. Aquel monstro rugió, ese rugido fue tan fuerte, que casi le rompía los tímpanos a la rubia, quien se soltó de Natsu y lo perdió de vista. Levy y Juvia la arrastraron hacia un lugar seguro. Lucy apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

-Lu-chan, resiste- le susurraba Levy mientras le apretaba su mano izquierda, Lucy le sonrió.

-estoy bien, no pasa nada- le dijo apoyándose contra la pared, Juvia l respondió con un "Tsk", y miro hacia otro lado.

-mira, si algo te pasa las culpables seremos nosotras, Natsu-san nos matara, tú eres nuestra responsabilidad de ahora en más- le dijo la peli azul conteniendo las ganas de gritarle, quería estar en esos momentos con Gray, pero no, tenía que estar con su mejor amiga/rival en el amor- no quiero ni imaginarme como se pondría Natsu-san si te pasase algo, de seguro que lloraría por haber perdido a su amada rubia- Juvia ya se ponía cursi, Levy y Lucy la miraban con una sonrisa de cansancio mientras una gotita de sudor les recorría la frente.

-Juvia… no seas exagerada, Natsu y yo somos… amigos…- dijo con un hilo de voz, bajo su mirada y contemplo el suelo perdida, le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras, "amigos", quería ser algo más para él, pero, por ahora, aquel deseo no podría cumplirse, pero, igual sus esperanzas no se iban, dentro de algunos años se casarían, y quien sabe lo que pasara hasta eso.

-¿quien anda ahí?- se escuchó la voz de un hombre, la cual retumbo en aquel lugar, camino lentamente hacia ella, seguido de alguien más.

Al verlo, Lucy se quedó sin aliento, a aquella persona la conocía de alguna lado. Y para ser poco, lucia las mismas ropas que su peli rosado amigo, solo que, no llevaba una bufanda como el, en sus manos, tenía dos pulseras de oro, una en cada mano. Debajo de su ojo derecho, tenía una cicatriz en forma de X llegando a su nariz. Sus ojos eran rojos, como sus largos cabellos. Le dio la sensación de estar viendo a alguien conocido. Detrás suyo, caminaba una mujer de cabellos blancos, largos, peinados en dos coletas chillonas como las de Wendy, lucía un vestido blanco ajustado, mangas cortas y botas altas, un collar de escamas alrededor de su cuello. A su lado caminaba un hombre de cabellos negros cortos, en su labio inferior tenía tres pirsin, lucía una remera de cuero negra y pantalones de cuero ajustados con botas negras de hombre. En su mano izquierda llevaba una pulsera de acero. Una mujer de cabellos largos negros miraba cansada a sus compañeros, lucia la parte superior de una bikini y unos shorts negros junto con unas sandalias, de adorno en sus cabellos, tenía una pequeña hebilla en forma de un copo de nieve. Otra mujer estaba junto a ellos, alta de pelo largo y ondulado, purpura con dos mechones cortos a los lados de la cara. Bastante voluptuosa físicamente hablando, y con mucho temperamento, apenas verla se podía decir que estaba decepcionada y enojada. Lucía un vestido violeta y tacones altos, una campera negra y una bincha negra.

-no puede ser…- susurro la peliblanca deteniéndose de golpe, aquel hombre miro a Lucy de arriba hacia abajo, contemplando cada detalle de la rubia, incrédulo, se incorporó de golpe caminando hacia él.

-¿Diosa… Guardiana?- susurro el caminando hacia la rubia, la cual paro de golpe- ¿Lucy Heartfilia?- pregunto el, ella asintió lentamente incrédula.

-¡Lucy!- se escuchó el grito de Natsu, quien corría hacia ellos seguido de los demás, la rubia se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-¡Natsu!- grito ella, él se paró en seco a mitad del camino. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tanto tiempo había esperado para que aquel día llegase, tantas cosas quería decirle, pero, en aquel instante su mente estaba en blanco. Miro sorprendido a aquel hombre, mientras caminaba hacia la rubia.

-Lucy… ¿no te acuerdas de mí?- le pregunto aquel hombre a la rubia, ella desvió su atención a él, lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, Natsu le agarro de un brazo con fuerza, había empalidecido.

-Igneel…- susurro Natsu, la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, de la nada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tanto como los de Natsu.

-tío… Igneel- susurro ella, el peli rosado y ella se miraron, Natsu corrió hacia él y lo abraso con fuerza, descargándose en su pecho, comenzó a llorar, hacía ya varios años que no lo veía, lo había extrañado tanto, quería decírselo, pero las palabras no salían, Igneel correspondió el abraso de Natsu. El había crecido y se había convertido en un gran hombre. Tantos años había deseado verlo, poder regañarlo otra vez, abrasarlo y molestarlo como siempre lo hacía. Natsu siempre seria su pequeño niño malcriado, el cual siempre discutía con su rubia amiga.

-papa…- susurraba el entre sollozos. La rubia se tapó sus labios y comenzó a sollozar, no solo por lo feliz que estaba de volver a ver a su preciado tío, si no, que le provocaba un extraño dolor en el pecho ver así a Natsu, tan débil, sufriendo. Igneel se percató de la mirada de ella, levanto la vista y le extendió una mano, que al instante, ella corrió a abrasarlo. Igneel los abrasaba a ambos con fuerza.

-Natsu… no llores, eres un hombre después de todo- le dijo Igneel mientras el peli rosado se separaba de él. La rubia seguía llorando desconsolada, ella era la que más había sufrido en todo aquel recorrido- ya Lucy… deberías calmarte antes de ver a tu madre- le susurro Igneel, ella asintió apartándose de él. La dragona de cabellos blancos se le acercó y le pego una buena patada a Igneel.

-¡estúpido yo soy quien debería haber recibido aquel abraso, por algo YO soy su tía y su madrina!- le grito haciendo reír a la rubia, miro a Wendy y le extendió la mano para que se acercase.

-tía Grandine, no cambiaste en nada- susurro la rubia mientras Wendy le aceptaba su mano intentando no llorar- vamos Wendy, no tienes por qué contenerte, Grandine es tu madre después de todo y has estado un largo tiempo sin verla- le susurro con cariño la rubia.

-Wendy querida, ven- susurro Grandine, la pequeña asintió antes de correr a abrasarla.

-Gajeel, estúpido hijo, eres un hombre no un maricon, así que deja de llorar ahora mismo- Metalicana intentaba despegar a Gajeel de él, lo había abrasado de repente y ahora no quería separarse de él, lloraba sin cesar.

-¡ESTUPIDO COBRA!- la mujer de cabellos purpuras se acercó a Cobra con una mirada amenazadora, este trago saliva, estaba muerto. Ella apretó su mano en forma de puño y le dedico una fuerte golpiza-¡nos has preocupado, escaparte así como si nada, ahora veras nenito!- le dijo ella agarrándolo del cuello de su remera y arrastrándolo por donde había venido.

-piedad… Viperia... Nee-sama- le dijo el, Lucy lo miro y sonrió algo nerviosa.

-no has cambiado en nada, Viperia- le dijo, la mencionada la miro y le sonrió.

-luego hablaremos, Lucy-chan- le contesto.

-¡estúpido Gray! ¿Cómo es que no me reconoces, te he criado desde los cinco años de edad, y así es como me pagas?- la pelinegra le daba unas buenas palizas a Gray, quien se sentía confundido y la miraba con miedo- ¡soy yo Ul!- le grito.

-y-yo… l-lo siento…- susurro con miedo, Juvia se acercó a ella y aparto a Gray de su lado.

-¡nadie le pega a Gray-sama!- le defendió, ella y Ul se miraron con odio unos cuantos minutos.

-espera… Juvia… creo que no deberías hacer esto…- susurro el, la peli azul lo miro con odio.

-Gray-sama no te metas, sabes que Juvia te defenderá hasta el final- Ul se sorprendió y sonrió, Gray intentaba calmar a la peli azul, pero nada.

-Gray… ¿ella es tu novia?- le pregunto Ul sorprendiendo a ambos, ella se sonrojo.

-n-no…- negó Gray, pero Ul no la escucho, agarro a Juvia de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla.

-bienvenida a la familia, mi nombre es Ul, soy como la madre de Gray, puedes llamarme madre si lo deseas, nos llevaremos muy bien- Gray miraba confundido a Ul, tenía muchos sentimientos en pie, pero, en esos momentos no había podido demostrarle ninguno.

-Lucy… tu madre… está en una reunión con los líderes de los demás clanes organizando el cómo aremos de ahora en adelante- la rubia asintió. De la nada sintió un dolor intenso en el pecho, perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleo, Natsu la agarro atrayéndola hacia su pecho, ella jadeaba y temblaba, su cuerpo estaba cada vez más débil, su temperatura había aumentado de la nada, su piel estaba más que caliente, brillaba gracias a sus escamas, pero, ese brillo era rojo, no como sus habituales escamas doradas.

-Lucy…- le susurro Igneel, Natsu lo miro serio y este asintió- Viperia, el hechizo de la entrada, para Lucy es veneno aquel hechizo- le dijo, ella lo miro y asintió antes de salir corriendo junto con Cobra.

-Lucy… resiste- le susurro Natsu ella asintió, su cuerpo entero comenzó a dolerle, con tan solo asentir sintió un dolor agudo, del cual se quejó.

-me duele…- susurro, Natsu la abraso con fuerza, Igneel los miro con curiosidad, aquel collar que la rubia llevaba siempre puesto se había enredado en el de él, no se habían dado cuenta. Igneel apoyo una mano en el hombro del peli rosado.

-vallamos a la aldea del fuego, es la más cercana de aquí, además, Layla está teniendo una reunión allí mismo- el peli rosado asintió, Igneel miro a Lucy con cariño.

-Lucy… súbete a mi espalda, yo te llevare- le dijo con cierto sonrojo infantil, ella asintió desviando su mirada sonrojada.

* * *

Lucy dormía tranquila en una gran cama, se había desmayado a mitad del camino, Happy estaba a su lado durmiendo, Natsu estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, observándola dormir con cariño, Igneel se encontraba apoyado contra una pared en aquel gran palacio. Al enterarse la noticia de que una Diosa Guardiana había aparecido, los ciudadanos de varios clanes habían ido hacia la aldea de fuego y se habían quedado allí esperando el momento en el que Igneel lo confirmase, hasta ahora, nadie había dicho que era mentira, o verdad. Aunque Lucy estuviese inconsciente podían sentir su neblina alrededor se su refugio, los habitantes habían sentido un gran cambio, creían que el hechizo se estaba fortaleciendo aún más, pero, en realidad era Lucy quien estaba usando su neblina para cubrirlos. Natsu e Igneel habían hablado de mucho mientras ella dormía, le había contado que ella no lo había recordado cuando se reencontraron, y el cómo se llevaba de bien. Levy estaba junto con Gajeel y Lily en el patio, estaba sentada en una hamaca y Lily sobre su regazo, Gajeel discutía con su padre, quien, extrañamente se había encariñad con Levy y la alagaba a cada rato. Erza estaba junto con Wendy, Charle y Grandine recorriendo la aldea, y, una tienda de armaduras le llamo la atención, Grandine le ayudaba a elegir algunas armaduras, Wendy reía y las observaba mientras abrazaba a Charle. Gray era arrastrado por Ul y Juvia, quienes habían salido de compras y lo obligaban a cargar las bolsas, podría decirse que las dos se llevaban de maravilla. Cobra… bueno el muy pobre de Cobra recibió el sermón de su vida tanto de parte de Viperia como de todo el clan del veneno. Lucy abrió sus ojos lentamente, Natsu salto de la silla al verla y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Lo miro con cariño y sonrió. Aquella perfecta y encantadora dragona lo volvía loco con tan solo una mirada, Lucy era la mujer perfecta para él, lo era todo, si algo le pasase estaba seguro que moriría. Igneel miro a Natsu serio, el cual se sonrojo de tan solo ver la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Natsu…- susurro la rubia extendiendo su frágil mano hacia él, le acaricio la mejilla con cariño.

-¿dormiste bien?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa y un tono suave de voz. Ella asintió lentamente. Sus miradas se encontraron, aquellos ojos puros de la rubia lo cautivaron en aquel instante, podía escuchar latir su corazón con fuerza, sentía que se le salía del pecho, esa sensación hermosa y ahogadora era a la vez placentera. El corazón de la rubia se había acelerado de tal manera que la había echo sonrojar. Natsu se inclinó hacia ella, sin despegar ni por un minuto su mirada, tan hermosa y encantadora que lo volvía loco, tan solo deseaba poder tenerla solamente hacia él.

-s-si- susurro sonrojada, la mirada del peli rosado le daban muchos sentimientos, quería entregársele por completo, pero, no podía hacerlo si quería ser aceptada como ultima del clan del sol. Natsu le acaricio su mejilla con sus dedos, olvidándose de todo en aquel instante. Quería poseerla a toda costa, quería volver a besarla, a sentir su piel contra la suya, volver a observar con placer su cuerpo semi desnudo, besarlo, acariciarlo, todo, el deseo se despertaba en su interior con más intensidad que antes.

-Valla, miren que hora es, Layla no tardará en llegar- disimulo Igneel. Natsu y Lucy lo miraron sorprendidos y sonrojados, al escuchar su voz, casi saltaban de la cama, no se habían acordado de que él seguía allí mismo, en la habitación, observando cada movimiento de ambos.

-p-papa… ¿desde cuando llevas ahí parado?- le pregunto Natsu incrédulo, Igneel le sonrió.

-desde que llegamos, Lucy tu madre está en camino- la rubia asintió mientras se incorporaba en la cama aun avergonzada por aquello.

-gracias- susurro la rubia avergonzada, Natsu rio, le causaba ternura verla de aquella manera a la rubia. El pequeño minino se dio vuelta en la cama. Ella contemplo aquella habitación con cuidado. Había fotos colgadas por todos lados de Natsu en niño y de ella junto con cobra. También había cuadros de Igneel y su madre junto con Grandine, quien, en todas las fotos le pegaba. Sonrió. Escucho que alguien caminaba hacia la habitación enojada, la puerta se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared bruscamente, entro una rubia enojada, con sus cabellos erizados y despeinados, sus ojos chocolates llenos de odio, lucía una capa negra (**spoiler:** al estilo de la Lucy del futuro), un vestido blanco sin mangas y que en los bordes tenia cuadraditos dorados cosidos, una sandalias viejas marrones con una cinta multicolor que las ataba a sus talones. Camino directo hacia Igneel, el cual la miro con miedo e intento escapar, pero fue rápida y lo agarro de la remera.

-¡IGNEEL ESTUPIDO!- grito antes de darle una buena patada-¡me has mentido, aquello no fue una reunión sobre la Guardiana de la neblina! ¡FUE UNA REUNION DE PODERES ECONOMICOS Y EL COMO AREMOS CUANDO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ! ¡TU ERES EL MALDITO REY AQUÍ, NO YO, TU DEVERRIAS HAVER IDO, MALDITO MENTIROSO!- comenzó a agitarlo de un lado hacia otro agarrándolo de la remera, quería matarlo allí mismo, pero se contenía. Natsu y Lucy la miraban con miedo, a causa de los gritos Happy se había despertado y Lucy lo abrasaba con fuerza, Natsu con tan solo verla había adivinado de quien había sacado semejante fuerza su rubia para pegarle, eso venia de familia. Ambas eran iguales.

-Ayúdenmele…- Igneel estiro una mano hacia ellos, pero al instante negaron con la cabeza, era su problema no el de ellos. La rubia miro hacia donde el estiraba la mano, al instante en el que la vio, soltó a Igneel, quien callo bruscamente al suelo golpeándose la cabeza- ¡ay!- se quejó.

-Lu-Lu…- la rubia no pudo terminar la oración, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, camino incrédula hacia ella, observo a Natsu de arriba hacia abajo, para luego observar a Lucy, tan hermosa y desarrollada que le dieron aún más ganas de llorar.

-cuanto tiempo… Madre- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. Los labios de su madre temblaban. Natsu se levantó de la cama junto con Happy. Layla se acercó aún más.

-¡LUCY!- grito corriendo asía ella y abrasándola de golpe antes de largarse a llorar.

* * *

**Perdón por la demora, es que tuve algunos problemitas con otro fanfic y bueno, quise arreglarlos así que me había concentrado en escribir ese solamente. Espero que les haya gustado. Meteré algunos OC en el fic, míos como también de ** **raf-lily**, **como por ejemplo Viperia :D Gracias por leer :3**

**pd: para mi q quedo corto ¬¬ pero estaba anciosa por subirlo xDD**


	13. Capitulo 12: Clanes

**Advertencia: hay una parte subidita de tono, así que, por favor no enojarse por lo que he puesto, es solo que no me resistí xD**

Capítulo 12:

~Clanes~

Lucy y Natsu se encontraban sentados frente a un lago observándolo, las aguas cristalinas estaban en calma, escuchaban los pagaros cantar, aunque estuviesen bajo tierra, había un encantamiento que mostraba el cielo tal y como estaba afuera, las nubes tranquilas, el hermoso cielo azul. Natsu se acostó frente a aquel lago, ella lo observaba con cariño, le dedico una sonrisa antes de apoyarse en su cálido pecho, el rodio su espalda con su mano derecha y la abraso. Podría decirse que parecían una pareja, pero, en realidad todavía no lo eran. Lucy levanto la mirada hacia su rostro, sus labios rosaban la barbilla del peli rosado. Lucy creía que solo estaba siendo usada, pero, no le importaba del todo. Natsu se quedó dormido al instante, ella aprovecho esa oportunidad, le dedico un dulce beso antes de meterse al lago desnuda, su instinto dragón quería sentir a toda costa el agua fría sobre su fina y suave piel humana. Miro hacia sus alrededores, no había nadie, se desnudó y se metió al lago con cuidado, Natsu seguía durmiendo, nado un poco relajando su cuerpo. Al salir escucho unas cuantas risas, risas conocidas, miro hacia donde había dejado su ropa ya no estaba allí, pego un grito despertando a Natsu.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto asustado mirándola, ella se cubrió con una de sus manos y señalo hacia dos muchachos quienes corrían con su ropa.

-¡Sónica y Sónico se han llevado mi ropa!- le grito, se levantó de golpe y se quitó su remera.

-úsala, hasta eso atrapare a esos mocosos- ella asintió mientras veía como corría tras ellos, quienes le sacaban la lengua y corrían en diferentes direcciones confundiéndolo, la rubia salió del agua y se colocó al instante la remera del peli rosado, por suerte, le quedaba muy grande.

-¡intenta atraparme!- le grito Sónica. Lucy se sorprendió al ver a los dos tan juntos, ellos eran hermanos mellizos del clan del sonido, era raro ver a mellizos dragones, Sónica tenía sus cabellos blancos largos atados en una cola, sus ojos eran de dos colores, como los de su hermano, en el izquierdo azul y en el derecho dorado, es alta, aunque no muy voluptuosa, y muy estudiosa, mientras que Sónico es el típico mujeriego, tiene sus cabellos blancos cortos, su ojo izquierdo dorado y el derecho azul, ambos tienen muchas peleas entre ambos hermanos, que siempre terminaban manifestados y en combate. De la nada, ambos se chocaron con Igneel, quienes los miro amenazadoramente. Natsu paro de golpe.

-ay no…- susurraron los hermanos al unísono tragando saliva.

-Nico, Nica, ¿pero qué están haciendo?- les pregunto, Natsu corrió hacia ellos.

-han robado la ropa de Lucy- los acuso el peli rosado, lo que se ganó una mirada de odio de ambos.

-¿haciendo travesuras otra vez?, vamos denme la ropa- les exiguo, ambos asintieron y se las dieron, pero, al instante, se miraron con odio, un odio mutuo.

-¡es tu culpa! ¡Maldito hermano pervertido!- lo acuso ella cabreándolo.

-¡mira quién habla, tonta!- le grito, se miraron con odio antes de manifestarse, su forma era muy común entre los dragones, aunque, en el cuello y en las patas llevaban anillos, sus escamas eran de colores rojizo/granate, Igneel suspiro con cansancio, esos dos eran inentendibles.

-¡ya basta!- les grito sobresaltándolos-¡desmanifiestensen y vallan con Kisara ahora!- les ordeno, ambos se des manifestaron enseguida y obedecieron sus órdenes, Kisara era la líder del clan del agua, ella era una dragona encantadora, sus escamas eran color azul zafiro y tenía una cresta de púas a lo largo de su cuello con aspecto verde azulado, de ojos rojos, era una de las pocas dragonas con cuatro alas en vez de dos. Siempre lucia sus cabellos azules rizados en cuatro coletas, daba placer contemplarla.

-está bien…- dijeron al unísono antes de comenzar a caminar.

-no cambiaron en nada- murmuro Lucy intentando cubrirse con la remera de Natsu, Igneel rio y le extendió su ropa.

-siguen siendo los mismos mellizos revoltosos- ella agarro su ropa y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

-Lucy, Natsu, diríjanse al palacio, los reyes y los líderes más jóvenes de los clanes se han reunido para hablar del como aremos afuera, el maestro de su gremio ha llegado y ya está allí, ustedes dos son los únicos que faltan, asegúrense de prepararse adecuadamente para ir, Natsu, debes vestir como un príncipe y Lucy, como toda una diosa, esa es la tradición- la rubia asintió atenta, Natsu suspiro.

* * *

Lucy corría junto con Natsu hacia el salón donde sería la reunión, llegaban tarde, y todo por culpa de Natsu quien no la había dejado cambiarse de ropa tras sus acosos sexuales, estaba enojada, pero, una parte de ella lo había disfrutado, si no hubiese sido por Virgo –quien apareció de la nada en la habitación- estaba segura que él hubiese hecho algo más que simples besos, era un aprovechado.

_*Flash Back* _

Lucy estaba en su habitación cambiándose, esa habitación le traía tantos recuerdos a su antigua habitación en su antigua aldea, pero, de eso ya habían pasado años. Agarro aquel vestido blanco y lo coloco enfrente suyo observándolo perdida, muy atrevido para su gusto, era una simple túnica romana corta hasta sus muslos, tenía una sola manga del lado izquierdo, tenía unos ricos bordados en hilos de oro y un cinturón parecido a una soga que se ataba en medio de su vientre, de oro, unas sandalias viejas de oro, una capa de la mejor tela dorada que podían tener y una corona de laureles de oro puro. Suspiro y dejo la ropa en la cama se quitó el vestido que tenía y las sandalias tirándolas en el suelo. Natsu entro a su habitación sorprendiéndola.

-Na-Natsu, ¿Qué haces aquí, no ves que me estoy cambiando?- se quejó sonrojada, el sonrió y la observo de arriba hacia abajo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y hacerla caer sobre la cama.

-vine a vengarme por lo de esta tarde- susurro, ella abrió los ojos de par y enrojeció. Él le dedico una sonrisa malvada.

-¿e-estabas despierto?- pregunto, el asintió mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella- no…- susurro.

Natsu rozo sus labios con los de ella, la respiración de su rubia se volvió forzosa, beso sus labios con placer, ella cerro los ojos correspondiéndoselo, se deseaban, beso su cuello desesperada, para luego subirle el brasear y comenzar a lamerle uno de sus senos, haciéndola gemir, lo mordió provocándole dolor y placer, el rostro de la rubia estaba rojo, intento librarse de él, pero no pudo. Sentir su piel contra la de él era algo placentero y excitante, Natsu fue besando su cuello hasta llegar poco a poco a sus labios, donde los beso pidiendo permiso, ella le correspondió ese beso, él fue brusco y fue pidiendo permiso con sus labios para que ella abriese más los suyos, donde, ahora no solo sus labios se tocaban si no que sus lenguas jugaban entre sí. La rubia deslizo sus manos por debajo de las ropas del peli rosado, acariciándolo con placer. El acaricio su vientre y disimuladamente, paso su mano por debajo de sus vagras, ella se sorprendió, pero fue tarde, en eso, el comenzó a acariciar su parte baja con la intención de hacer algo más, la respiración de la rubia se entrecortaba, por dentro estaba asustada, todavía no estaba lista para aquello, no quería sentirse usada después de todo. Pero… ¿en qué cosas pensaba? Tarde o temprano debía casarse con Natsu, los compromisos entre dragones eran irrompibles. Natsu jugo cuanto quiso con sus dedos hasta que se separó de ella, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió algo sonrojado, comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos la parte baja de la rubia haciéndola gemir, de repente, ella no pudo más y lo beso de golpe sorprendiéndolo, ya nada le importaba, solo quería ser suya, solamente suya.

-Hime, he venido a avisarle que la reunión ya casi comienza- Virgo los sobresalto a ambos, quienes se separaron enseguida y la miraron enrojecidos- oh, lo siento, los he interrumpido- se disculpó la peli rosa desviando su mirada.

-V-Virgo…- susurro su nombre avergonzada mientras se separaba de Natsu y se cubría- p-podrías ayudarme a cambiarme…- desvió su mirada.

-como usted diga- le respondió ella, Natsu beso la frente de la rubia antes de salir por la puerta aun excitado.

-por favor… no le cuestes de esto a nadie…- susurro, su fiel sirvienta asintió.

-como usted diga, Hime- le dijo ayudándola a ponerse aquel vestido.

*_Fin flash back*_

_Por ir embobada en sus recuerdos se llevó una estatua por delante, cayó al suelo frio, el cual la trajo a la realidad enseguida, Natsu la miro y le extendió su mano, la ayudo a pararse antes de entrar a la sala, enseguida fueron el centro de atención. Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, Ul, Viperia, Layla, _Weisslogia, skydarum_, Sting, Rouge y Cobra estaban a un lado de la sala. Luego estaban los demás, Kisara junto a Nico y Nica. A su lado estaba Toma, el líder más joven del clan de la tierra estaba impaciente, _era rubio y sus ojos avellana, vestía con una chaqueta marrón, y una remera color amarilla, un pantalón apretado marrón musgo y sandalias con muñequeras que parecen ramas. El líder del clan del rayo, Zeus estaba casi dormido en su silla, como dragón es muy corpulento, de tonos amarillos y blancos, tiene una corona de escamas y muchas puntas en la cola, en su forma humana, es peli punta, rubio, al estilo roquero, podría decirse que él es alguien muy brabucón. Verdora, era otra de las líderes jóvenes, como Kisara y Toma, junto con los mellizos, como dragona que asemeje a una gran montaña recubierta de árboles y arbustos, y en su forma humana, tenía sus cabellos verdes recogidos en una coleta alta, sus ojos dorados y rasgos afilados, bastante tradicionalista, pero muy gentil y amable, aunque hay que tener cuidado de no hacerla enfadar, no te vaya a perseguir con su naginata. Michelle, la líder más joven del clan de la Luna estaba apartada de los demás, al ver a Lucy su rostro se ilumino por completo, ella era alta, delgada, sus cabellos marrones caían como cascadas por su espalda, lucía un vestido ajustado plateado y tacones altos. Urano, el líder de los dragones estelares y, el Rey más respetable, tanto como un dios, estaban sentado en medio de la sala, frente a todos, él era un señor de mayor edad, simpático, muy sabio, de barba blanca, pero, en su forma de dragón, se asemeja a un cielo oscuro, y es robusto y fuerte. El maestro Makarov estaba sentado a su lado. Urano miro a Lucy con cariño, se levantó de su asiento e hiso una reverencia, todos en la sala enmudecieron y lo miraron sorprendidos, el nunca, pero nunca había echo una reverencia hacia alguien, eran los demás quienes hacían las reverencias.

-Diosa Guardiana, Rey del Fuego, os agradecemos su presencia, por favor tomad asiento- ambos se miraron y asintieron, una sirvientas les corrieron las sillas y se sentaron en una gran mesa, los demás dragones siguieron su ejemplo.

-estamos reunidos aquí, para agradecer que nuestra guardiana ha vuelto a donde pertenece, pero, de ahora en más, los peligros nos asecharan- dijo Igneel, Makarov se puso serio.

-no os preocupéis, he prometido aprender a usar la neblina, y protegerlos cuando estén fueras de aquí- les dijo la rubia, Urano asintió.

-detrás de nuestro gremio, hay una puerta que conecta con la antigua villa de dragones, el antiguo hogar de Lucy, podrán vivir seguros allí, ya que esta hechizado para que solamente los dragones puedan entrar y salir como se les plazca por aquel roble/puerta- les informo el maestro, los rostros de los lideres cambiaron a unos más relajados.

-entonces está decidido, nuestra diosa aprenderá a controlar el agua, Michelle, tú le enseñaras. Los líderes de los clanes de las gemas les están creando dos gemas muy valiosas, todas las gemas de todos los clanes combinados en dos simple gemas, Rey del fuego, Natsu Dragneel, tu misión es proteger a la Diosa- Natsu se puso serio y asintió.

-si es necesario… yo la protegeré con mi propia vida, Lucy les importa, sí, pero, no tanto como a mí, así que, os juro que la protegeré sin importar lo que me pase- los presentes se sorprendieron, Natsu se estaba declarando, o algo parecido a una declaración, ella se sonrojo.

-muy bien, mantén tu juramento- le dijo, Natsu asintió.

-por otro lado, ¿Qué aremos con los cazadores?- pregunto Grandine, Igneel la miro y apoyo una mano en su hombro.

-déjenmelo a mí, mi ejercito estuvo entrenando para este día por años, no se preocupen, con la ayuda de Lucy, mi ejército y los magos de Fairy Tail, todo saldrá a la perfección- Igneel le regalo una sonrisa a Grandine, la que la conmovió por dentro, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

-pero eso no nos dice que estaremos protegidos del todo, Igneel, te prestare mi ejército, agua y fuego pueden ser enemigos, sí, pero, si juntamos nuestros poderes podremos ser un nuevo ejército mucho más fuerte- Kisara estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger a sus clanes.

-entonces mis tropas también irán, resucitaran del hielo, tanto como de las plantas, Verdora, ¿estás de acuerdo?- pregunto Ul, Verdora asintió seria.

-si, además debemos proteger las otras murallas cuando estemos en las antigua aldea, no solo habían atacado la norte como dicen las leyendas- Kisara se cruzó de brazos, en eso, Lucy salto de su asiento.

-las murallas son mi territorio y el Nivera, al estar allí, ustedes aran lo que yo les diga, ¿entendido?- dijo sorprendiendo a todos, pero, era inevitable, por un momento, había creído que estaba doscientos años atrás, en su antigua vida, pero estaba equivocada.

-¡Lucy, estamos en la actualidad, no hace doscientos años atrás!- la regreso Igneel, ella se sorprendió, Natsu le estiro del brazo asiendo un gesto para que se sentase, ella asintió y lo obedeció.

-lo siento- murmuro, Urano rio.

-a pesar de los años Lucy sigue teniendo poder bajo las murallas, ella tiene más que registrado que su deber es protegerlas, ese es el instinto de una dragona de neblina- interrumpió Urano- está decidido, usaremos sus ejércitos, y Lucy los comandara, ella tiene más experiencia en batalla que todos nosotros juntos- todos asintieron, la rubia sonrió nerviosa y rasco su barbilla.

-jefe digamos que no tanta, he muerto por culpa de un cazador después de todo- Layla se golpeó la frente con su mano, Igneel suspiro, Grandine tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearla.

-pero, dejando eso de lado, tú has podido quemar un campamento entero de cazadores y retrasar su ataque para dejar escapar a tu aldea- Urano le sonrió, Lucy asintió lentamente.

* * *

Al terminar la reunión ya era de noche, Gajeel y Levy estaban con Metalicana en la sala de estar, Metalicana observaba a Levy con cariño, la veía como una hija, y eso, provocaba celos del parte del pelinegro.

-dime Levy-chan… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto Metalicana, ella lo miro y sonrió.

-diecisiete- le dijo Metalicana no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-estas en la edad necesaria para casarte, tienes un año menos que mi mocoso, ya se, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja, ¿están seguros que no son novios ni nada?- les pregunto por octava vez, ambos volvieron a negar sonrojados, en eso, Metalicana saco un álbum de fotos viejas-Levy-chan, te mostrare fotos vergonzosas de Gajeel cuando bebe- el mencionado se sonrojo, pero fue tarde, su padre ya había abierto el álbum y estaba mostrándole las fotos

* * *

Cobra, Toma, Kisara, Sónica y Sónico caminaban juntos por la aldea, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no salían todos juntos, desde donde estaban, pudieron ver a la Diosa correr de la mano con el rey del fuego por todos los puestos que había, estaban en el festival del dragón, parecían divertirse muchísimo.

-Lucy ha cambiado, no puedo creer que de niños la hayamos rechazado poniendo la excusa de que era fea- murmuro Toma llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-se ha vuelto hermosa- exclamo Sónico, pero al instante, recibió una patada voladora de Sónica

-pervertido- le dijo esta.

-pero, parece pasar más tiempo con Natsu que contigo Cobra, antes eran íntimos amigos- le dijo Kisara, este la miro y sonrió.

-digamos que Natsu es alguien especial para ella- le dijo Cobra con una sonrisa.

-¿alguien especial?- preguntaron sus amigos al unísono.

-parecen estar unidos por el hilo rojo- les comento mirando hacia el cielo con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Grandine salía de la habitación de Wendy, quien dormía tranquila en su cama, Igneel al verla no pudo evitar correr hacia ella. Se la veía agotada, histérica y sin ganas de nada.

-oye, Grandine, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto, nunca antes la había visto así.

-ha sido un largo y difícil día, a Layla le ha caído muy mal la noticia de la muerte de Jude, Wendy ha pescado un resfriado, Natsu y Lucy se han escapado de mi vista…- suspiro pesadamente- mi vida es tan cansadora- se quejó, lo que provoco que Igneel se riera.

-ya Grandine, Layla se pondrá bien, Wendy se recuperara con tu magia y… con esos dos no hay remedio, les he prohibido salir del castillo y no hacen ni caso- le contesto comenzando a caminar junto con ella.

-oye, ¿te has dado cuenta de que Lucy últimamente huele mucho a Natsu?- le pregunto, el asintió algo dudoso.

-sí, no es solo por que pasa mucho tiempo con él, si no, que huele de manera física, como si los dos…- se interrumpió, no podía seguir hablando, pensar en eso, tenía que estar loco.

-sí, de esa manera hablo yo- susurro ella.

-ya Grandine, no te preocupes, ahora descansa, ¿sí?- ella asintió mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, se paró en seco, se dio vuelta y se sonrojo.

-o-oye Igneel… ¿p-podrías… d-dormir conmigo?- él se sonrojo y abrió los ojos de par en par, ella se sorprendió al saber que había formulado mal su pregunta- ¡n-no malpienses! Como… cuando éramos niños, nada más…- él le dedico una sonrisa y asintió.

-si es lo que quieres, lo are, Grandine- le dijo entrando junto con ella.

-te juro que si me tocas morirás- lo amenazo, Grandine siempre le demostraba su cariño de aquella manera.

-también te quiero- le dijo, asiéndola sonrojar.

-y-yo no he dicho eso, joo viejo pervertido- se quejó, Grandine podía ser una Tsundere cuando se lo proponía.

-mira quien habla, la mujer que se cola en mi habitación por las noches con la excusa de tener miedo o alguna pesadilla- le contesto, esta le dedico una mirada amenazadora.

-y-yo no hago eso…- susurro, el rio, se acercó a ella hasta el punto de pasar su espacio personal, Grandine se puso roja enseguida. El sonrió, roso sus labios con los de ella antes de besarla sorpresivamente. Que va, él y Natsu eran idénticos, ambos actuaban por impulso propio.

* * *

**Perdón por hacerlos esperar, me costó mucho hacer este capítulo, os juro, fue un lio, pero hasta ahora este es mí capitulo favorito, espero que les haya gustado :3 **

**Una pequeña parodia de lo que en realidad quería poner cuando apareció Virgo en escena (pero envés de Virgo va a ser Erza): XD**

**Erza: Oye Lucy, ¿Por qué te tardas? La reunión está por…. Kyaaa!- grito Erza al verlos, ambos la miraron incrédulos, ella se sonrojo enseguida.**

**Natsu: Erza, ya vete de aquí, estorbas- se quejó el peli rosado tirándole un almohadón, la rubia se separó del bruscamente e intento cubrirse con algo.**

**Erza: Lu-Lu….- tartamudeo incrédula, la rubia se sonrojo.**

**Lucy: Erza… te-te lo puedo explicar… creo…- susurro, la pelirroja no pudo más, tato en un segundo, cayó al suelo desmayada.**

**Natsu: perfecto, Erza nos interrumpe, yo solo quería llegar más lejos contigo- murmuro malhumorado Natsu levantándose.**

**Lucy: luego de esto me interrogara TTwTT- Natsu agarro a la pelirroja de un pie y la comenzó a arrastrar- oye es una mujer, trátala con delicadeza- se quejó, Natsu la miro.**

**Natsu: ¿Erza, una mujer?- se rio.**

**Lucy: estoy segura que si no le digo todo me amenazara de muerteeee! TTwTT quiero vivir!- comenzó a llorisquear la rubia.**

**Naomi-chan: eso les pasa por no cerrar con llave la puerta… por cierto… luego de esto creo que la pobre tendrá un trauma… y no uno pequeño… ya ha visto demasiadas cosas de ustedes dos.**


	14. Capitulo 13: Visiones

Capítulo 13:

~*Visiones*~

Grandine se separó de golpe de Igneel sorprendida, esta levanto su mano con la intención de golpearlo, pero, este se la agarro y la miro a los ojos, ella temblaba, Igneel sonrió provocándole un rubor infantil.

-Grandine…- susurro su nombre- Te quiero- le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-viejo pervertido- murmuro ella- aprovechado, lo nuestro termino hace ya años…- murmuro ella, Igneel negó con la cabeza.

-pero, aun así, te sigo amando Grandine, te amo, como la primera vez que te vi, en aquellos tiempos- la peliblanca negó con la cabeza.

-aun así, Igneel, piensa en nuestros hijos, en mi hermana, en Lucy y Natsu, serian primos, y, eso les dolería a ambos- Igneel negó con la cabeza antes de besarla bruscamente, pero ella se apartó de él.

-Grandine, ellos no serán primos de sangre, y lo sabes, además, los matrimonios entre primos son muy comunes entre nosotros, y lo sabes, en cuanto a Wendy, hasta donde se ella y Natsu se llevan de maravilla, Grandine, dame otra oportunidad, te amo- los ojos suplicantes de Igneel la atravesaron, desvió su mirada con dolor.

-lo nuestro termino hace años, por favor no sigas, tú has sido quien me traiciono con aquella dragona para empezar, tu has sido quien rompió nuestro compromiso, tú y aquella dragona de la naturaleza, aquella amiga tuya de la infancia quien fingió estar muerta solo para ver cómo te la jugabas ese tiempo sin ella, Igneel, desde ese día, yo he cerrado mi corazón, oculte todo sentimiento por ti, perdóname, pero no puedo- los ojos de Grandine se llenaron de lágrimas, Igneel bajo la mirada, se sentía un estúpido, un completo estúpido.

-Grandine, no sé cómo pedirte disculpas, he sido un tonto, te he hecho tanto daño, lo siento, por favor, dame otra oportunidad, no te defraudare, lo prometo, Grandine, tu eres muy especial para mí, restauraremos nuestro compromiso- le suplicaba, ella negó con la cabeza, lo amaba, pero, si le decía que si el clan celestial la mataría.

-has roto un pacto con nuestro clan, no puedes arreglarlo así como si nada- Igneel negó con la cabeza.

-necesitamos tu clan para esta guerra, Grandine, no metas esto en nuestra conversación- la peliblanca comenzó a llorar, ¿Por qué Igneel le hacía todo más difícil?

-si te digo que sí, mis hermanos te mataran- le dijo ella, siempre había pensado en su clan antes que nada.

-lo mismo si me dices que no, Grandine, esta no es solo tu oportunidad para poder estar a mi lado, si no, para que el pacto entre ambos clanes se unifique del todo, si no lo arreglamos cuanto antes en matrimonio un golpe de clanes sucederá, nos mataremos unos entre otros- le había cambiado el tema repentinamente, odiaba eso de ella, ahora no se trataba solamente de ellos dos, si no, de dos clanes, quienes se odian a muerte, pronto pasaría un golpe de clanes he intentarían matar a sus reyes, era por eso, que ambos debían de casarse de jóvenes, pero, el estúpido de Igneel había ido tras una dragona de la naturaleza, abandonando a Grandine, pero, ahora queria volver con ella, ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?

-no lo sé… no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es…- Igneel la abraso de golpe, sorprendiéndola.

-Grandine, por favor, piensa en nuestros clanes, piensa en nosotros- le susurro, la peliblanca negó con la cabeza.

-por años todo ha estado bien, y justo ahora te interesas en esto, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- exigió saber acurrucándose contra él.

-Urano me ha dicho que si no unificábamos nuestros clanes terminaría dando la orden de una revolución, tus hermanos me odian, lo sé, los míos también, pero, ante todo eso, Grandine, tu amas a tu clan ¿no?- la peliblanca asintió- si tanto lo amas deberías de impedir una revolución y casarte conmigo, te prometo que no te are más daño, te prometo que te seré fiel hasta el final, Grandine, no repetiré lo que hice en el pasado, me he dado cuenta que solamente te amo a ti, tu eres la única mujer con la cual quiero compartir mi vida- ella lo abraso con fuerza y asintió lentamente, se sonrojo y cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

-te-te amo…- susurro, Igneel se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, Grandine se separó de golpe de él.

-n-nada… ya vamos a dormir viejo, e-estoy cansada…- se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba hacia la cama, donde se comenzó a descalzar, Igneel suspiro, le había cambiado el tema.

-Grandine, te amo- le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, la miro a los ojos, ella se sonrojo, se movió incomoda, Igneel le acaricio una mejilla con su mano y la beso bruscamente.

* * *

-¡oye Lucy mira!- Natsu arrastraba a la rubia por toda la aldea de fuego, Lucy reía al ver su cara infantil, estaban en el festival del dios del fuego, le agradecían por protegerlos, Natsu contemplaba como un niño las cosas.

-ya Natsu, compórtate- le susurro la rubia, quien estaba comiendo unas galletas, el la miro de reojo y le sonrió.

-¿oye que comes?- le pregunto curioso, ella le sonrió y le extendió una bolsita roja.

-galletas de fuego, come, saben a… fuego- el asintió y agarro una de aquella bolsa, la comió y sonrió.

-¡deliciosas!- exclamo, Lucy rio y le entrego la bolsa.

-cómelas, yo me he llenado, por cierto… límpiate el rostro tienes migajas- la rubia acerco su mano asía su rostro y le acaricio sus labios retirándole las migajas, él se sonrojo y la miro con cariño.

-Lucy…- susurro su nombre con cariño- yo…- la rubia lo miro a los ojos, el trago saliva.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurro ella, Natsu abrió sus labios armándose de valor para decirle aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba, que expresaban lo que sentía por ella, iba a decírselo, ese era el momento indicado.

-¡Natsu!- se escuchó el grito de Lissana detrás suyo sobresaltándolos, perfecto, ella había arruinado ese momento, él estaba dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero no, aquella maga entrometida tenía que arruinarle todo. Suspiro y se dio vuelta bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa Lissana?- la mencionada lucía un kimono azul, le dedico una gran sonrisa, ignorando a Lucy.

-¿quieres venir al festival conmigo?- pregunto-¿Cómo cuando asistíamos de niños a los festivales de magnolia?- Lucy desvió su mirada decepcionada, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Natsu miro hacia donde ella estaba, la busco con la mirada, apretó fuertemente sus dientes.

-no, en estos momentos estaba a mitad de una cita- le dijo con brusquedad, ella lo miro confundida.

-¿una cita?- pregunto, Natsu la miro con odio.

-sí, una cita con Lucy, así que si me disculpas iré a buscar a mi chica- se dio vuelta bruscamente antes de salir corriendo tras la rubia, Lissana lo miraba sorprendida, confundida, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho.

-no puede ser- susurro.

* * *

Lucy había vuelto al castillo enojada, cerrabas las puertas con brusquedad, entro a su habitación y comenzó a tirar todo lo que había sobre la cama, agarro el camisón, se quitó bruscamente su ropa, Lissana había interrumpido algo que podría haber sido importante, la detestaba, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, se quitó la ropa y la tiro al suelo con brutalidad, se quitó aquella corona y la dejo sobre la mesa de noche, se cambió y tiro en su gran cama, pensativa. Estaba celosa, en esos momentos el estaría con Lissana divirtiéndose por ahí, dejándola de lado, desde que había llegado apenas habían podido estar juntos, y mucho menos cuando Michelle y Kisara le comenzasen a dar clases de cómo usar el agua, tanto para recetas curativas como para sus ataques. Suspiro pesadamente antes de abrasar con fuerza su almohada. En esos momentos se sentía confundida, ¿Qué pensaría Natsu de ella?, ¿Qué sentiría al tocarla, rozar su piel contra la de ella, al besarla? ¿La vería atractiva? Ella tenía una buena figura después de todo, ella era como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, incomparable, ¿el la estaría usando para satisfacer sus necesidades físicas? A ella no le importaba, con que solamente Natsu sea su primer hombre. Escucho pasos de alguien que corría desde el pasillo hacia su habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe, ella cerro los ojos fingiendo estar dormida, la puerta se volvió a cerrar y alguien camino hacia ella, quien, al instante se colocó enzima suyo. Abrió sus ojos sobresaltada, allí, enfrente suyo estaba Natsu, ella desvió su mirada enojada.

-¿no estas con ella?- intento ocultar sus celos, pero le fue imposible.

-tenía una cita contigo, pero, parece que tú te me has escapado, debes recompensarme- su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella, su respiración chocaba contra el sedoso suelo de la rubia.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, él sonrió- Natsu, la vida no solo se trata de acosarme sexualmente, ¿sabes?- estaba más que enojada, y aquello lo volvía loco, tenía unas ganas tremendas de besarla y acariciarla.

-yo no estaba pensando en eso, si no en algo mas- el tono de Natsu era seductor, cosa que hiso que ella se sorprendiera y lo mirara con miedo, trago saliva, iba a hablar pero ella beso bruscamente haciéndola caer rendida ante él.

Se separó de ella en busca de aire, ambos se miraron, la noche era calurosa, sus cuerpos sudaban, eran las únicas dos personas despiertas en el castillo, iluminados por la débil luz de una vela, en tan solo unos minutos las cosas podían cambiar, ella se había ido enojada del festival, y el la había seguido, el enojo que ella sentía había desaparecido repentinamente, todos sus sentimientos salían a la luz con tan solo mirarse, sus respiraciones se hacían forzosas, el sabor a lo desconocido inundaba la habitación, el queria aquello, pero ella, no se sentía lista aun, queria aquello, pero, a la vez no. Sus masculinas manos acariciaron su cuerpo con cuidado, cada rose de su piel la estremecía y la hacía dar pequeños, pero placenteros gemidos. El la beso lentamente, el rose de sus labios era placentero, ahora sí, ella seria suya, por completo, ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había esperado? Ya nada más importaba, nadie los molestaría, lentamente, sus manos quitaban sus ropas, dejando la piel de porcelana de aquella dragona expuesta, sus labios abandonaron los de ella para besarle su recién expuesta piel, beso su vientre con cariño y acaricio sus piernas, temblorosas, el la queria, no, mejor dicho, la amaba. Pero, como si alguien los estuviese vigilando desde las sombras, los interrumpieron, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, ambos ya habían predicho aquello, tantas veces los habían interrumpido que ya se lo temían. Pero, esta vez, no era ni Erza ni Virgo, era alguien mucho peor, Layla, quien al verlos se puso colorada y contuvo un grito, miro por la puerta hacia todos lados del pasillo, no había nadie más despierto, a pesar de ellos, lo sabía, pero aun así se fijaba, cerró la puerta y se quedó mirándolos atontada.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- susurro, Lucy desvío su mirada apenada y Natsu suspiro quitándose la camisa y dándosela a la rubia para que se cubriese, ella se sentó en la cama avergonzada.

-¡por que dios nos haces esto!- se quejó Natsu, Lucy le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-cállate, no hables de más, idiota- miro a su madre avergonzada- ma-madre… yo…- Layla la interrumpió con un suspiro cansador.

-Lucy cariño te comprendo, no tienes por qué decirme nada, tu padre y yo hacíamos lo mismo antes de casarnos, y te puedo decir que tu tía e Igneel también lo asían, y eso que nunca se casaron- dijo con indiferencia aquella rubia, Natsu y Lucy se miraron confundidos- eso si no quiero ningún nieto antes de tiempo, aun soy muy joven, ¿usan protección?- Layla los estaba poniendo nerviosos a ambos.

-¿ese viejo y Grandine?- pregunto Natsu cambiando de tema.

-¿eh? A si, nunca les hemos dicho, Igneel estaba comprometido con mi hermana, pero este fue tras una amiga de la infancia de el quien fingió estar muerta y la abandono, y ahora ambos clanes odian a tu padre- todo aquello lo había dicho con una gran sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a los dos.

-mi padre es un pervertido- murmuro Natsu, Lucy y Layla lo miraron serias.

-de tal palo tal astilla- dijeron al unísono, cosa que le provocó cierto miedo a Natsu.

* * *

"_aquella rubia observaba desde las murallas la aldea, escondida entre la neblina, la hora de la batalla había llegado, los cazadores atacaban sin cesar, muchos dragones morían, un muchacho de cabellos rosados corrió hacia ella, seguido de varios líderes de clanes._

_-la guerra ha comenzado- les dijo ella._

_-nos atacan por la muralla norte- le informo, ella abrió los ojos de par en par._

_-no puede ser, esto no puede volver a suceder- murmuro- refuércenla, manden a todos los guerreros que puedan, no deben entrar por allí- les dijo ella, en eso, una gran bomba callo y todo tembló, ella perdió el equilibrio, pero aquel muchacho la agarro._

_-no…- murmuro ella con lágrimas en los ojos- manden a la línea A, que la línea C defienda la muralla oeste, que la F defienda la este y la sudeste, y que la B venga hacia el sur, ¡ya! No hay tiempo, pasara lo mismo que hace doscientos años si no lo impedimos- les dijo, su mirada estaba llena de odio, por poco y lloraba._

_-ya la escucharon- les ordeno aquel muchacho, los líderes asintieron, otra bomba callo e hiso temblar todo._

_-necesitamos a los magos, ¿Dónde están? Sin ellos perderemos, moriremos todos- ella se separó del bruscamente, pero él le agarro su mano._

_-tienes que huir, aquí es peligroso Lucy- le dijo este ella negó con la cabeza._

_-¡ni lo sueñes soy su diosa tengo que protegerlos!- le grito, el alzo su mano y le dio una buena cachetada, la cual resonó._

_-reacciona Lucy estamos perdiendo, además estas gravemente herida- aquella rubia lo miro sorprendida, de la nada comenzó a llorar._

_-no…- susurro soqueada- no… mi aldea… mi reino…- susurro, aquel muchacho la abraso fuertemente antes de convertirse en un dragón y llevarla enzima suyo por los cielos._

_-Lucy debes vivir, no importa lo que pase conmigo, mi padre o los demás líderes, tu debes vivir- le decía aquel dragón, los cazadores comenzaban a dispárale, lo herían._

_-no… ¡no sin ti no valdría la pena vivir, bájame! ¡Te mataran si siguen disparando!- le grito ella, pero el negó con la cabeza._

_- no lo are, Lucy me importas, no puedo dejarte morir- lanzaron una bomba hacia ellos, la cual malhirió a aquel muchacho._

_-¡no!- grito ella manifestándose- ¡NO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver que aquel dragón volvía a ser humano y caía casi muerto hacia el suelo._

_-te amo- susurro con una sonrisa y ojos llorosos aquel dragón- vive por mí- la rubia se tapó su boca intentando ahogar un grito, pero no pudo._

_-¡NATSU!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras veía caer muerto a su amado- ¡NO!- pego un grito ahogado."_

Lucy se levantó de golpe, estaba bañada de sudor, su cabeza dolía, no entendía nada, miro toda su habitación desesperada, había dormido bastante, Natsu estaba su lado durmiendo, un escalofrío le cruzo por su cuerpo ¿Qué era lo que había soñado?

* * *

**Wii…. ¿Qué pasara con lo que soñó Lucy? (Ni siquiera yo lo se xDD y eso q soy la escritora XD) ya lo veremos en el próximo cap :D perdón por la demora.: lo siento por andar muy perdida, estoy enferma pero nadie sabe que es lo que tengo, me están haciendo millones de estudios (odio los análisis de sangree DD: ) y como ando con un dolor de cabeza punzante apenas podía pensar en cómo seguirlo, la mitad lo tenía escrito, ameee la parte de Grandine e Igneel, si no la entendieron díganme que se los explico por Inbox (me da vagancia explicar ahora xDD en mi país son la 01:30 de la mañana y mañana tengo q levantarme temprano para sacarme sangre TTwTT –help my- así q me da vagancia explicar)**

**pD1: como tengo q sacarme sangre tengo que hacer ayuno, así q no comí nada en todo el día TTwTT tengo hambreee (una de las razones por la que me da vagancia explicar)**

**Pd2: algún día me leeré Hiden (el tercer libro de la saga Firelight) yo lo sé, yo lo se TTwTT**

**Pd3: Layla picarona e.e preguntarle esas cosas a su hija, sí que es xDD**

**Pd4: Lissana te odioooooo! TTwTT arruino un lindo momento! (Se nota q me había quedado sin ideas xDD)**

**Pd5: ¿que habran echo Grandine e Igneel? e.e picarones (jijijij) e.e **


	15. Capitulo 14: Sting y Lucy

Capítulo 14:

~Sting y Lucy ~

" _una rubia caminaba nerviosa por el altar, lucía un hermoso vestido de novia blanco, sus cabellos sueltos que hacían perfectos rulos, sus labios rojos carmesí, su piel blanca brillaba, doradas con tonalidades rojas y plateadas, pero, escondidas entre ellas había tonalidad rosadas, una hermosa combinación, su velo le tapaba el rostro, llevaba un ramo de rosas azules, Natsu estaba del otro lado del altar nervioso, Igneel estaba a su lado sonriente, Layla estaba del otro lado, Grandine contemplaba a aquella rubia con cariño mientras acariciaba su barriga… ¿un momento, su barriga?, pensó Natsu, pero reacciono enseguida, Grandine estaba embarazada de tan solo cuatro meses, al ser un bebe dragón su desarrollo era menos de nueve meses, a los cinco meses terminaba su desarrollo y era fecha del parto. Sus amigos del gremio les sonreían, Erza estaba concentrada en la rubia, ella había planificado la fiesta entera, un mínimo error y alguien moriría, en especial Jellal quien estaba a su lado soportando los apretones de mano que le daba, tan fuertes que casi le rompía en pedazos los huesos, Wendy lloraba de la felicidad y el maestro se estaba conteniendo, las bodas eran su debilidad. Juvia fantaseaba imaginándose como seria su boda con Gray, y este, simplemente suspiraba pesadamente. Natsu le sonrió a aquella rubia, quien al llegar al altar le entrego a Layla el ramo de flores, y enseguida, se corrió el velo dejando su hermoso rostro al descubierto, Natsu la contemplo atontado, ella lo miro con aquellos ojos chocolates, perfectamente delineados, parpadeo con elegancia, enseguida, sintieron una extraña presencia ante la puerta, la rubia volteo enseguida, poniéndose en guardia, pero, al instante, algo invisible golpeo contra su cuerpo provocando que se debilitara y cállese desmayada, Natsu la agarro enseguida, la contemplo por unos instantes antes e acercar lentamente sus labios a los de ella…"_

Natsu se despertó confundido, Lucy seguida dormida a su lado, la observo atontado, pensativo ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Aquella chica…era Lucy? Sus recuerdos acerca de ese sueño eran borrosos, en especial, el rostro de aquella muchacha rubia. Miro a su alrededor confundido antes de levantarse pesadamente, se sentía cansado, con un mínimo movimiento, despertó a Lucy, la cual lo miro con cansancio, él le dedico una leve sonrisa antes de correrle algunos mechos que caían en su rostro.

-hola… te he despertado… lo siento…- le murmuro en un tono suave y dulce de voz, ella negó moviendo vagamente la cabeza, se fue incorporando lentamente hasta quedarse sentada en la cama.

-no… ya estaba despierta desde hace mucho…- susurro ella, el asintió- Natsu… he tenido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla- ella lo miro con ojos llorosos, Natsu trago saliva y le acaricio su mano derecha con cariño, antes de agarrarla y abrasarla fuertemente.

-no te preocupes, fue solo un sueño, ahora yo estoy contigo y nada mal sucederá, Lucy- ella le correspondió aquel abraso, temblaba gracias al miedo que le produjo aquel sueño, todo era tan real, que sentía hasta la calidez de aquella persona.

-Natsu- susurro ella acurrucándose contra su pecho.

* * *

-¡Igneel!- Grandine corría por todo el castillo más que enojada, ya bastante estrés tenia a causa del trabajo y de gobernar un clan, y ¿ahora ese viejo pervertido le hacía aquello? Había firmado su sentencia a muerte, Grandine entro agitada y despeinada a la oficina del pelirrojo, el cual lucía un traje y anteojos, sus cabellos largos rojos atados en una coleta y estaba firmando y sellando documentos tranquilamente, miro a Grandine y le sonrió apartando algunas cosas de la mesa.

-¡hey! Cielito, ¿Cómo has amanecido?- le pregunto, aquella sonrisa le causaba nauseas a Grandine, apretó con fuerza un papel que tenía en su mano derecha, se sonrojo y respiro una bocanada de aire antes de caminar hacia el decidida.

-tu… maldito viejo…- murmuro conteniendo su ira, algo en su interior se había quebrado, y, ya no tenia arreglo, apoyo con fuerza su mano izquierda en la mesa sobresaltando al joven dragón, le coloco el papel en la cara más que enojada- ¡¿qué es esto?!- le grito, Igneel agarro aquel papel y lo miro fascinado.

-¿estas serán las invitaciones a nuestra boda?, Layla se ha pasado- dijo con ignorancia mientras sonreía, cosa que cabreo aún más a Grandine.

-¡yo nunca he dicho que me casaría contigo! ¡Deja de planear cosas que no pasaran!- le grito ya desesperada, Igneel le dedico una sonrisa pervertida antes de levantarse de su asiento y quitarse seductoramente sus anteojos, cosa que provoco que Grandine se sonrojara.

-¿acaso te olvidaste lo de anoche?- le pregunto, ella desvió su mirada- Grandine, mi querida y amada Grandine, antes de dormirte te lo he preguntado, y, me has dicho que si…- le murmuro acercando su rostro al de ella, pasando ya, el espacio personal de la peliblanca.

-y-yo no lo he dicho…- murmuro inflando sus mejillas.

-si… ¿acaso no te acuerdas la noche que pasamos juntos?- pregunto provocando un sonrojo infantil en ella. Algo resbalo y se quebró en aquel instante, desviaron su atención hacia la puerta, Lucy y Natsu los miraban perdidos, Lucy había llevado con toda su intención un hermoso florero que había comprado en el festival de regalo al padre de su prometido, pero se le había resbalado de las manos y roto en aquel instante.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Natsu quedando boquiabierta, Lucy se agacho avergonzada y sonrojada para comenzar a levantar los trozos del jarrón.

-s-sentimos interrumpir… tía Grandine… padre…- murmuro ella, Natsu miro aún más atontado a Lucy, al escuchar la última palabra.

-¿u-ustedes…?- murmuro señalando a Igneel y Grandine- ¿D-desde cuándo... le dices así?- pregunto, Lucy junto todos los pedazos y los dejo a un lado en una mesa.

-soy tu prometida, inútil- le respondió- sentimos interrumpirlos…- murmuro otra vez, atontada por lo que había escuchado antes, si, pero, ya tantas sorpresas se había llevado ene sa vida, que, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Natsu…- murmuro Grandine enfadada, lo miro con odio- ¿Qué has escuchado?- su mirada lo atravesó, él se sentía insignificante ante el aura maligna de la peliblanca.

-Grandine… por favor esa no es la manera de tratar a tu nuevo higo- le dijo caminando hacia ellos Igneel.

-¿nuevo hijo?- preguntaron al unísono, Igneel asintió.

-así es, Grandine y yo nos casaremos- les comunico con una gran sonrisa, ambos empalidecieron enseguida.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al unísono, por poco y caían desmayados, Grandine corrió enseguida hacia ellos.

-¡por supuesto que no!... joo maldito viejo…. ¡cállate!- no sabía cómo reaccionar ella, aquello le Hera muy vergonzoso.

-querida cálmate, ¿sí?- le dijo, provocando que se sonrojara aún mas- Natsu, Lucy, todavía no le digan nada de esto a los demás, Grandine no saldría de su habitación por más de un mes si los otros clanes se llegasen a enterar de la verdad- les informo, ambos asintieron atontados.

-b-bueno….- susurro Lucy para sacarlos de aquella incómoda situación- f-felicitaciones…- les dijo con dudas, Natsu apoyo su mano en su hombro y asintió.

-lo mismo digo…- murmuro el- Igneel, Lucy quiere contarte sobre un sueño extraño que tuvo… por eso hemos venido… pero… veo que ambos están ocupados con su boda- le dijo mirando a Grandine con una sonrisa picarona, ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-no es nada… la verdad… puedo esperar…- susurro ella, queria escapar de aquel lugar, se podía sentir en el aire lo incomodo que estaba el ambiente.

-¿estas segura?- le pregunto ella sintió sonriéndole nerviosamente, miro a Natsu con cariño antes de retroceder algunos cuantos pasos.

-he recordado que tengo algo importante que hacer…- mintió, Natsu podía verlo en sus ojos, la conocía a la perfección- Na-Natsu… luego hablamos…- murmuro antes de salir corriendo de la oficina, sin darle tiempo de responderle, o, asentir.

-"Natsu luego hablamos" ¿Qué tendrán que hablar ustedes dos?- se burló Grandine, provocando un sonrojo en el joven dragón Slayer.

-¡cállate!- le grito intentando encender su mano y golpearla, pero, como la dragona era años más experta que él y tenía más experiencia con magia de fuego, cánselo su magia con un mínimo soplido. Al instante le dio un buen golpe con su magia de dragón celestial, dejándole un exagerado y gran chichón en la cabeza, por lo menos tenia con quien descargar su ira, o, eso pensaba ella. Natsu se sentía como el juguete de tortura de todos, si era Lucy no le importaba, ella tenía el derecho de hacer con su cuerpo lo que desase, pero, si era otra persona se sentía usado y torturado. Grandine no podía pegarle a Igneel, algo en su interior se lo prohibía, desde la noche anterior la máscara que había forjado se había destruido enfrente de él mostrando a su yo débil y tierna.

-Lucy… me preocupas…- murmuro Igneel llamando la atención de aquellos dos, quienes ahora intentaban matarse mutuamente, Grandine le estiraba los cabellos a Natsu y Natsu le estiraba y apretaba con fuerzas sus mejillas- ella está cargando con mucho últimamente… pero lo peor vendrá luego, Natsu, no se lo digas pero… ambos tienen que casarse cuanto antes y dejar un heredero del clan del sol, antes de que la guerra entre los cazadores comience, quien sabe si la perderemos durante la batalla…- le murmuro Igneel, ambos se sorprendieron y separaron al instante, ignorando el hecho de que hace segundos atrás intentaban matarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Natsu.

-Lucy cree poder controlar su poder mágico, pero, ese no es su verdadero poder mágico, el verdadero está dormido, y se liberara durante la batalla entre los cazadores, pero, este poder necesitar algo a cambio para funcionar, y este algo es la esencia de Lucy, en otras palabras, su vida, si ella muere el clan del sol estará completamente extinto, pero, si ella deja un heredero o heredera de ese poder, podremos educarlo y enseñarle cuan poderosa es su magia- le dijo sorprendiendo a ambos.

-entonces… Natsu y Lucy…- susurro Grandine antes de mirar con odio a Natsu- ella es mi preciada sobrina, y te advierto que si la tocas antes de la boda morirás- le advirtió o más bien amenazo.

-no… Grandine, déjalo, cuanto antes tengamos un heredero de ese poder mejor- le dijo Igneel bajando su mirada, Natsu sospecho de su padre, lo conocía, y, por su rostro, dedujo que ocultaba algo, algo importante para Lucy.

-Igneel, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto- pero dinos la verdad- le advirtió.

* * *

Lucy suspiro aliviada al ver que se había alejado lo suficiente del palacio, más que eso, se había perdido, ante ella, se habría una réplica exacta de un mar azul, las olas chocaban contra las rocas haciendo perfectas armonías musicales, las cuales despertaron a su dragona interna, al haber sido criada doscientos años atrás la única diversión era el baile, así que el mínimo ritmo y le entraban ganas de bailar, al bailar se sentía libre, dejaba sus problemas fluir en el aire, nada importaba. Camino hacia el mar se descalzo enseguida, piso el agua fría y camino aún más adentro, las olas chocaban con elegancia contra su perfecta piel, sus cabellos se despeinaban con el viento, aquel vestido blanco corto que llevaba volaba despreocupadamente, sus escamas brillaban, querían salir, su piel picaba, aquel lugar era relajante, aquellas escamas doradas y rojas tenían tonalidades pequeñas rosadas y plateadas, hacían su piel hermosa.

-Diosa…- murmuro un rubio, quien la miraba atontado y sonrojado, a su lado había un pequeño ¿gato? Eso parecía, era marrón y también la contemplaba, pero, no con tanto placer como su amigo, la rubia desvió su mirada hacia él, agarrando sus cabellos para que no le tapasen el rostro, le sonrió con un rubor infantil.

-Sting- dijo ella lo más contenta posible, por un momento y se había olvidado de todo- Cuánto tiempo sin verte- le dijo saliendo del agua y caminando hacia él.

-l-lo mismo digo…- murmuro- ha cambiado- le dijo, Lucy se miró y se encogió de hombros.

-crese, ya no soy más la niña plana y fea, como tú me llamabas- le dijo intentando hacerle pasar vergüenza por los recuerdos de su infancia.

-o-oye… sabes que lo hacía de broma- murmuro – de todas formas… ¿quieres pasar el rato conmigo? Hace mucho que no estamos a solas… si usted quiere, claro está- ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

- sí, me encantaría- le dijo poniéndose las sandalias, en ese instante se dio cuenta de la presencia del pequeño animal (por así decirle)- ¡Lector! Has crecido- le grito antes de abrasarlo de golpe- sigues siendo tan mono- lo abrasaba con fuerza, tanta que casi ni lo dejaba respirar.

-también…. Me alegro de verte…- murmuro.

-y bien… cuéntame… ¿Cómo has estado todo estos años?- le pregunto Sting poniendo un tema de conversación mientras caminaban.

-muy bien- le contesto con una sonrisa, pero, enseguida Sting le agarro de la muñeca.

-no hueles como antes…- murmuro olfateándola- ¿Lucy has sido tocada? Sabes que en mi puedes confiar, soy tu mejor amigo de la infancia, ¿no?- ella desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

-conque… me invitaste a pasear contigo solo para esto…- murmuro ella- no nunca he sido tocada… Sting sabes a la perfección que se notaría enseguida aquello, la marca que me delata como una legendaria tendría el color de las escamas de quien me toco…- le murmuro, el asintió insatisfecho.

-aun así… ¿Lucy que pasa entre ese inútil y ti?- pregunto comenzando a caminar hacia el palacio otra vez.

-mm es difícil, pero, él es mi prometido- le dijo sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono, Lucy abraso con fuerza a Lector.

-¡eso lo decidieron desde hace mucho!- se quejó sonrojada, Sting la miro con lastima.

-pero… ¿Qué pasa entre nuestro casi compromiso?- le pregunto atontado, de niños sus padres casi los comprometían, pero algo paso que no lo hicieron.

-eso no hubiese fusionado, el clan del sol y el de la luz nunca han podido dejar herederos, además, el clan del sol y el del fuego son muy parecidos…- murmuro ella- Sting te veo como mi hermano, tampoco hubiese sido lindo casarme con alguien quien es como mi hermano mayor- el asintió decepcionado, odiaba que ella ignorase sus sentimientos, le dolía escucharla pronunciar la palaba "hermanos"

-bueno…- murmuro malhumorado, en eso Cobra apareció corriendo hacia ellos, más que nada corría por su vida ya que Viperia lo perseguía.

-Cobra-nii- dijo ella al verlo.

-Maldito Cobra ven aquí!- le grito Viperia con todas sus fuerzas- ¡no tienes mi permiso para salir así como si nada de tu habitación!- le grito enojada.

-¡lo siento pero es urgente!- le grito corriendo hacia Lucy, Sting y Lector.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto Lucy algo preocupada.

-es el cáliz de fuego… ha reaccionado y ha mostrado una visión que deberías ver, es sobre ti- le dijo lo mas alterado posible.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono, ese cáliz era algo sagrado para los dragones y jamás se había activado hasta el momento.

* * *

Sting y Lucy corrían sin descansar hacia el sótano, donde se encontraba bien protegido el cáliz, al llegar se toparon con Urano, Natsu, Igneel, Grandine y Layla, Sting le dedico una mirada de odio a Natsu, quien se la devolvió con doble intención, una mirada asesina que le decía "aléjate de Lucy", pero no le prestó atención. Lucy camino hacia aquel gran cáliz que había en medio de la sala el cual proyectaba una imagen, la misma que había tenido la noche anterior.

-no puede ser…- murmuro ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Urano, Lucy trago saliva.

-es mi visión de la noche anterior- murmuro.

**Lo siento la demora, es que últimamente la escuela a mmi me mata T-T me están cerrando el segundo semestre y como no quiero llevarme materias a diciembre he estado estudiando (dejando de lado los animes que me conseguí para ver y mi adicción al Twitter y al Facebook) no he tenido tiempo de ponerme a pensar y escribir tranquila. La única manera es desvelándome, pero después me duermo en el salón xD en fin, espero que les haya gustado y si ya se quedó muy corto, además muy abierto el final, pero, entiendan me duele la cabeza y tengo sueño D: apenas y puedo pensar (¿ para la próxima intentare hacerlo más largo y mejor, no pude ni poner la mitad de las cosas que tenia planeadas -.- a por cierto, intentare actualizar mis otros fics, no prometo nada, solo que, como estoy con entregas de maquetas y trabajos prácticos en mi escuela se me hiso imposible esta semana y la pasada poder escribir D: Gracias por leer :3**


	16. Capitulo 15: Lo esperado

**Advertencia: posible lemon en este capítulo XDD**

Capítulo 15:

~* Lo esperado*~

"_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos" "_ _El pasado es un prólogo" "Ocurra lo que ocurra, aún en el día más borrascoso las horas y el tiempo pasan." William Shakespeare._

-no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada, ¿Qué está pasando?, el cáliz nunca ha reaccionado, desde hace doscientos años atrás, cuando la aldea se incendió, ese día, el día en que morí el cáliz dejo de funcionar, no entiendo nada- Lucy miraba el suelo sorprendida y atontada, todo había dado un giro.

-esa no es la única que ha mostrado, acércate mas, vemos que solo reacciona contigo…- susurro Igneel, Lucy trago saliva y camino hacia el lentamente.

-el cáliz esta bañado con mi sangre, tras una tradición antigua, cuando un dragón de la neblina nacía ese cáliz se lo llenaba de sangre de los aldeanos de toda la aldea, y luego, el o la dragona de la neblina tenía que poner una gota de su sangre para convertir todo aquello en su misma sangre, este cáliz me ayudo bastante en las batallas… nunca ha fallado en sus predicciones… tengo miedo…- susurro Lucy apoyando su mano en el borde del cáliz.

-Lucy, no temas, hay más de un solo futuro, ese es uno de los inestables, por favor, hija mía, muéstranos el futuro más cercano y posible…- susurro Layla, Lucy trago saliva y con miedo toco la imagen que se reflejaba, la cual cambio de inmediato, ella cerro sus ojos con miedo.

"_la cálida brisa del viento entraba por una ventana, de un castillo, en aquella habitación, había una cuna, donde yacía una pequeña niña durmiendo, tan hermosa, radiante y encantadora, idéntica a su madre, la cual dormía solamente cubierta por una fina manta en su cama. La pequeña tenía sus cabellos rosados y sus ojos chocantes, sus cabellos eran ondulados, salvajes, como los de su madre, en su pecho, la marca de un dragón chino rosada brillaba, había nacido como legendaria, una hermosa legendaria de escamas rosadas, parecía tener un año, pero la verdad, tenía semanas de nacida, los dragones bebes crecían muy rápido. Su padre se levantó con pesadez de la cama, las sabanas se deslizaron por su cuerpo, cubriendo lo necesario, su esposa dormía tranquila, observo la marca de su pecho, su marca de legendaria, las escamas eran, ahora, rosadas y rojizas, olía a él, y eso le encantaba, cuando un legendario se acostaba con otro, en su marca, quedaban gravadas las escamas de con quien se acostó. No pudo resistir las ganas de hacerla suya otra vez, observo su delicada piel con deseos, cielos, esa chica sí que lo volvía loco de remate, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarle el hombro, su sedoso hombro, fue besándole con cuidado el cuello hasta llegar su oído susurrándole cosas tiernas y dulces para que se despertase, ella erbio complacida y estada sus ojos, se volteo lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con su amado dragón Slayer._

_-Natsu…- susurro adormilada, él sonrió-un rato más… la niña no me ha dejado descansar lo suficiente anoche- susurro, el negó con la cabeza_

_-has dormido lo suficiente, tienes una hija que cuidar, Lu- le susurro, ella rio levemente._

_-tontito cuídala tú, también es tu hija…- murmuro, el suspiro y se estiro de brazos._

_-tengo mucho que hacer en la guardia, lo siento, no es lugar apto para niños, y menos recién nacidos- Lucy sonrió mientras se cubría con la manta._

_-Natsu tomate el día libre, los cazadores no han atacado en días… ahora que lo pienso… la última vez que atacaron fue para cuando nació Nashi…- susurro, Natsu la miro de reojo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confundido, ella trago saliva._

_-Nashi es un abierto, hija de un dragón y una legítima, heredo tus poderes, y mis poderes de neblina… es aún más fuerte que yo y…- Natsu la interrumpió enseguida._

_-no me digas que corren peligro…- susurro, Lucy lo miro con miedo y asintió- ya entiendo todo, al nacer otra dragona de la neblina hay más posibilidades de que ganemos en la batalla, es por eso que… - Natsu no termino la oración que se escucharon tres campanadas, y, explosiones._

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Lucy agarrando una manta del suelo y envolviéndose en ella antes de salir hacia el balcón, pero, se quedó en shock al asearlo, cazadores, y a montones atacaban la aldea, los recuerdo de hace doscientos años atrás venían a su mente, por esa misma muralla habían traspasado los cazadores aquella vez._

_-general, Diosa, nos atacan, los necesitamos- entro un guardia lo más apurado llamando la atención de ambos, Lucy no dudo ni un segundo, camino hacia Natsu y trago saliva, su mirada se endureció._

_-refuercen las murallas, todas, no se saben por cuales mas atacaran, manden a todos los guardias posibles, proteged a los aldeanos, el palacio no importa- le dijo lo más seria posible, el guardia asintió._

_-si señora- le dijo antes de salir corriendo, Natsu ya se estaba comenzando a cambiar, pero, Lucy había sido rápida, ya estaba cambiada, al ser una batalla debían de usar ropa no tan pesada, las típicas ropas que siempre había usado en batalla se había colocado, andaba descalza para facilitar su caminar. _

_-encárgate de la niña, yo iré al mando- le dijo Natsu, ella negó con la cabeza alzando a Nashi._

_-no, tengo más experiencia que tú en esto, porfavoor cuida tu de la niña…- susurro Natsu negó con la cabeza._

_-Lucy, si algo te sucediera ¿Cómo criaría a Nashi sin ti?- pregunto, Lucy trago saliva_

_-pero… Natsu si tu mueres…- una gran explosión se escuchó, y millones de gritos, miro hacia el balcón, las murallas habían caído, abraso con fuerza a su hija mientras miraba chocleada como entraban más y más cazadores, explosiones por doquier había._

_-las murallas han caído…- murmuro Natsu- ¡Lucy tienes que escapar con Nashi ahora mismo!- le grito, ella lo miro y negó con la cabeza._

_-no lo are, soy la protectora de las murallas mi deber es estar allí, ten a Nashi, cuídala bien- corrió hacia él y le la entrego, le beso la cabeza a su linda niña y miro a su amado con ojos llorosos._

_-No Lucy… si usas aún más tu poder morirás- ella negó con la cabeza._

_-prefiero morir protegiendo a mi familia que cualquier otra cosa, dile a Nashi cuando crezca que tenerla fue lo más hermoso que me pudo pasar, y, Natsu… casarme contigo me ha hecho feliz, aunque, solo fue matrimonio arreglado… me asecho feliz en estos meses que estuvimos juntos, gracias…- murmuro antes de salir corriendo por el blocan._

_-No Lucy- grito Natsu"_

Algo extraño pazo en ese instante, Lucy pego un grito ahogado antes de caer al suelo bruscamente, empujada por el cáliz, la visión no se pudo terminar, la cabeza de la rubia pego fuertemente contra el suelo, haciéndola caer inconsciente, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar tanto como sus piernas, su cuerpo entero se llenaba de marcas doradas.

-¡Lucy!- grito Natsu, corrió hacia ella y se agacho a su lado, comenzó a mover su cuerpo- despierta, Lucy- le exigió, pero nada, miro a Igneel, el cual corrió hacia ella- ay no… Igneel, su magia esta…- Igneel lo le dejo terminar la oración ya que agarro a la rubia entre sus brazos para llevársela lejos de allí.

* * *

-al no estar Nivera con nosotros… la magia de Lucy se inestabilisa, ella sola no puede con toda una aldea, es por eso que su magia se descontrola y provoca esas manchas doradas, puede incluso morir si las sigue usando… siento ocultártelo, Layla…- murmuro Igneel mirando a su preciada hermana, ella asintió lentamente.

-él lo…- Igneel no le dejo terminar la pregunta ya que comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación, mientras miraba a Natsu el cual estaba sentado alado de la cama de Lucy contemplándola dormir, todo el día había estado inconsciente.

-mejor vamos a preparar las maletas para la mudanza, acuérdate que la semana que viene nuestro clan junto con los otros vuelven a la antigua aldea…. Además… Natsu y Lucy deben de estar solos, tienen algo por hacer…- susurro cerrando la puerta y arrastrándola.

-¿algo por hacer…? No me digas que…- susurro Layla, Igneel asintió con una sonrisa pervertida- le has dado permiso sin mi propio permiso… eres un maldito pervertido- se quejó ella, Igneel suspiro pesadamente.

-Layla, necesitamos descendencia de esos dos- le dijo, ella asintió contra todos sus principios.

* * *

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu al ver que ella había sus ojos lentamente- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto, ella se incorporó en la cama y asintió, parpadeo varias veces y se sorprendió, su habitación estaba distinta, se sentía una fragancia a vainilla, estaba llena de velas con fragancias y… ¿había vino en la cómoda? Inclusive rosas

-¿pero qué Mier…?- Natsu se sonrojo y miro el suelo.

-Layla... incluso Erza se ha sumado a esto y han preparado todo… nos han encerrado aquí y… nos obligan a…- susurro avergonzándose, Lucy se sonrojo.

-las matare, juro que las matare en este instante- ella se levantó de golpe de la cama, Natsu se sonrojo aún más.

-Lu-Lucy… el camisón es muy corto y transparente… cu-cubrete…- murmuro Natsu, ella se sonrojo aun más y se volvió a tirar a la cama para taparse, pudo notar que había hasta pétalos de rosas allí, tenía unas tremendas ganas de matarlas.

-e-entonces… estaremos aquí toda la noche… solos…- susurro- es muy raro que no me estés acosando en estos instantes…- dudo ella, Natsu se encogió de hombros.

-nos vigilan…- dijo en un susurro- y me pone incomodo…- murmuro desviando su mirada.

-e-entonces… ¿quieren que nosotros… tengamos… eso?- pregunto asiéndose la tonta, pues claro que querían, si no nunca hubiesen decorado de esa manera la habitación.

-s-si… p-pero si no quieres no pasa nada…- murmuro Natsu encogiéndose de hombros, Lucy salto enseguida

-si quiero- dijo, sorprendiéndolo, ella reacciono ante sus palabras y se sonrojo- ay no, a eso no me refería es solo que… joo ¿por qué me siento nerviosa?- ella temblaba, Natsu se levantó y se sentó en la cama a su lado, el trago saliva.

-Lu… necesitamos un hijo…- le dijo sorpresivamente- tarde o temprano nos lo iban a exigir, pero, apartando eso, yo… quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, Lucy quiero tener un hijo contigo- la rubia se sonrojo y lo miro con ternura

-Natsu… esto es por el clan… pero… también es por nosotros…- susurro Lucy acercándosele y apoyando una mano en su pecho.

-Lucy… vas a ser, y siempre serás mía, solo mía… desde el primer momento en que te conocí, mi único ideal fue que tú me pertenezcas…- susurro Natsu acercando su rostro sonrojado al de ella.

-entonces… no hables más y… poséeme… si lo deseas… si eres tu quien me posea, nada pasara… Natsu- trago saliva, rozo sus labios con los de su amado peligrosa.

Él le correspondió el beso bruscamente, temblando, ambos se deseaban, ambos se amaban mutuamente, pero, ninguno de los dos se lo había dicho aun, Natsu la deseaba, la deseaba más que nada, ella era la única que podía ponerlo loco, ella era la única que lo esencia de tal manera, era la única que podía hacerlo estar tan fácilmente. Lucy paso su mano por el pelo rosado de Natsu, jugando con su cabello, Natsu bue bruto y tiro a Lucy sobre la cama, estaba desesperado, queria poseerla, a toda costa, no le importaba el precio a pagar, no le importaba nada, solo muy pocos habían estado de acuerdo con eso, solo sus compañeros de equipo sabían sobre eso, y, sus padres, luego nadie más, gracias a que la mayoría del gremio estaba allí habían estado aprendiendo cosas de dragones, Natsu muy en el fondo rogaba porque ellos no hayan aprendido que le pasara a la dragona con la cual se acueste. La marca que la delata siendo una legendaria cambiara al color de escamas de quien la poseyó, y, lo mismo pasara con el dragón o persona que lo ha hecho con ella, si no tienen la marca, entonces surgirá de la nada. Lucy gimo del palera al sentir los besos de Natsu recorrer su cuello, con desesperación le mordía el cuello y le dejaba copones, queria mas y más de ella. No lo soporto más y le comenzó a quitar su ropa, era un gran estorbo para aquello, Lucy siguió su ejemplo, las caricias, los besos, todo era estante, no podían ahogar sus gemidos de pasión, sus bocas se tocaban bruscamente, se deseaban, más que nada, se amaban, Natsu no beso su vientre con placer, luego los pechos y el cuello, Lucy gemía del pacer, sus caricias lo eran todo, sus besos la enloquecían. Natsu se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos, decidido y temblando tanto como ella, acaricio sus muslos y lentamente fue separando sus piernas para dejar visible el lugar prometido, el mundo desconocido para ambos, Natsu agarro su masculinidad y, con paciencia y cuidado la guio hacia ella, queria ser bueno y cuidadoso con ella, la veía frágil como una flor. Comenzó a sentir lo estrecha que ella era, la rubia apretó las sabanas con dolor, unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras ella penetraba con fuerza, no podía ser delicado con ella, aunque quisiese no podía. El placer los domino a ambos, sus gemidos eran los único que resonaba en esa habitación, en la penetraba con fuerza, le hacía daño.

-Na-Natsu!- Se quejó ella- me duele, me duele!- le grito mientras apretaba con más fuerza las sabanas.

-solo un poco más… Lu…- susurro el penetrándola aún más, pero, al instante todo se dolor paso a ser pasión, placer, todo junto, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en el mismo ritmo, lo disfrutaban y mucho, él lo hacía cada vez más rápido, ella rasguñaba su espalda con placer, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos, Natsu besaba a Lucy con brusquedad. De ahora en más ella era suya, solamente suya.

Se separaron jadeantes, Natsu se acostó a su lado, la tapo con cuidado, ella callo dormida al instante, los habían dejado agotados ahora la cuestión era esperar a lo que sucedería el día de mañana, observo dormir a su rubia, si, ahora era su rubia, amaba decir aquello. Lucy era suya, solamente suya y de nadie más.

* * *

**Siento la demora he estado muy ocupada, pero en fin, espera que les guste y no les digo nada más por que donde vivo es tarde y tengo que irme a dormir xD**


	17. Capitulo 16: Lucy te amo

Capítulo 16:

~*Lucy, Te amo*~

Los rayos de Lucy entraban por la ventana, despertando al peli rosado que dormía cómodo en la cama, se sentó lentamente, las sabanas resbalaron por su pecho bronceado, a su lado, una hermosa rubia dormía, parecía estar fresca, tanto como los pétalos de rosas que los rodeaban, su cuerpo era perfecto, aquella silueta que nunca se le iba, no podía creer que ella comiese demasiado y que no engordase ni un gramo, aquellos grandes y exquisitos senos que, lo volvían loco de por vida, sus piernas largas y sedosas, todo ella lo volvía loco, la amaba, la amaba tanto, ese sentimiento era ahogador, indescriptible, se volvía loco de tan solo pensar en sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pensó en ese momento, algo tonto, que, lo hiso sentir algo triste pero afortunado, ¿Cómo alguien tan hermosa, tan perfecta podía estar a su lado en todo, incluso, como podía aceptar acostarse con él?, era un maldito afortunado. De tanto verla dormir con delicadeza se excitaba, queria, en ese momento, volverla a hacer suya, volver a besarla, a penetrarla como la noche anterior, ella seria para siempre, no la perdería por nada. La protegería hasta el final, ese era su deseo.

-Natsu… ¿Por qué me miras…?- susurro la rubia levantándose lentamente, cubriéndose con la manta, el salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió.

-pues… en hacerte mía otra vez…- susurro acercándosele, ella se sonrojo, reacciono ante las circunstancias.

-¿Qué ha pasado anoche?- pregunto atontada, los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran borrosos, miro su cuerpo desnudo, y el perfecto pecho de Natsu al descubierto para sonrojarse aún más, él le dedico una sonrisa seductora.

-solo tendremos que esperar unos días para saber si tendremos un hijo, los embarazos de dragones son tan diferentes a los humanos, Lucy, ¿sabías que la fecundación dura sol días dependiendo de la dragona?- la rubia se sorprendió aún más- pero, aun así no sabemos si estas o no, así que…. Te hare mía otra vez, lo intentare las veces que sean necesarias- Lucy negó con la cabeza aterrada, ahora recordaba todo lo de la noche anterior, se sentía avergonzada, Natsu se acercó a ella, y, se tiro enzima suyo antes de que ella pudiese salir corriendo. Natsu beso con ternura la espalda de la rubia, mientras corría sus cabellos a un lado, para besarle el cuello, ella se estremeció al sentir la piel cálida de Natsu contra la suya, apretó con fuerzas las sabanas sonrojada.

-Natsu… porfavoor… ahora no…- susurro ella, Natsu negó con la cabeza mientras deslizaba una mano por el cuerpo de su amada para agarrarle un pecho con fuerza y dulzura, provocando un gemido de su parte, acercó lentamente sus labios a su oído, donde lo lamio y mordió con fuerza, haciéndolo enrojecer.

-no te dejare, Lucy… al fin puedo hacerte lo que quiera… al fin puedo tenerte para mí solo… Lucy… no te soltare jamás- Natsu la abraso con fuerza- Lucy te amo… mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti, mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo mi ser te pertenece a ti… Lucy te amo, eres mi mundo, mi vida…- susurro Natsu, la rubia se sorprendió, ¿acaso había escuchado bien o había sido su imaginación?- no me importa si no me correspondes mis sentimientos… desde el primer momento en el que te vi pensé en hacerte mía, solo mía, te amo demasiado, desde pequeños, mis sentimientos por ti cada vez son más y más fuertes, Lucy, déjame amarte…- murmuro Natsu abrasándola con fuerza.

-Natsu… te quiero… déjame estar segura de mis sentimientos, pero, hasta eso, no ames a nadie más, prométemelo, seré tu amante hasta descubrir mis sentimientos…- susurro ella, Natsu se sorprendió, se separó de ella, Lucy se sentó en la cama cubriéndose lentamente, su rostro estaba rojo.

-¿en serio?- pregunto, ella asintió.

-si…- Natsu sonrió y la beso de golpe, ella paso sus manos por su cuello desnudo, le devolvió aquel beso apasionado, Natsu comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella gimió complacida, él estaba más que encendido, esa chica lo excitaba al cien por cien, sacaba lo peor de si, la peor parte que nadie había visto, solo ella.

-Natsu… alguien viene… suéltame…- susurro, Natsu no le prestó atención y la volvió a besar bruscamente, Lucy busco con sus manos las sabanas, las cuales se habían resbalado de su cuerpo, aun habiéndose acostado con él, tenía vergüenza de exigir su cuerpo, Natsu se separó de ella al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, las agarro con cuidado para cubrirse a ambos con una sonrisa picarona, ella se sonrojo pero, volvió a pasar sus manos por su cuello para besarlo, un beso intimo donde luchaban entre sí por el dominio de sus bocas. El aroma de alguien se sintió por el pasillo, Lucy tenía razón, alguien se les acercaba, Natsu lo ignoro y paso una mano por debajo de las sabanas para guiarla lentamente hacia el vientre de ella, donde comenzó a acariciarlo con cariño, ella se sonrojo, Natsu acaricio cada vez más abajo haciéndola sentir incomoda, más que eso, se estaba excediendo.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu besándola con placer-te volveré a hacer mía, las veces que sean necesarias…- susurro lamiéndole la mejilla y mordiéndole los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, ella mordió los suyos con placer, Natsu acaricio la parte baja de Lucy haciéndola sonrojar, ella se vengó pellizcándole un cachete y gruñendo con placer. La puerta se abrió lentamente, Lucy miro de reojo intentando separarse de su amado prometido, pero este le seguía besando el cuello, Lucy empalideció, su rostro de estar rojo peor que los cabellos de Erza paso a blanco, tanto como una hoja de papel.

-Na-Na…Natsu….- susurro con Miedo, este se separó de ella con pesadez y enojado, desvió su mirada hacia la puerta, había sentido un extraño aroma, quedo tan pálido como ella, Igneel estaba cruzado de brazos, Layla intentaba contener a Grandine, quien, si la soltaban, correría tras Natsu y lo mataría, ella no se había enterado de nada todavía.

-mierda…- susurro Natsu, Igneel sonrió antes de estallar en risas al ver la cara de Natsu.

-veo que… al fin y al cabo lo han hecho…- susurro Layla, Lucy trago saliva, Igneel camino hacia el armario y saco una manta para que se pudiesen cubrir, camino hacia ellos y se la extendió, Natsu la acepto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya se había cubierto, Lucy fue rápida y se envolvió en otra que Igneel le había dado, estaba roja, avergonzada, queria desaparecer en ese instante.

-… ¿y bien…?- pregunto Layla mirando a Grandine, quien se había sentado en una silla frente al tocador, había inflado sus mejillas y se había cruzado de brazos y piernas

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Natsu mirándola confundido.

-anoche… ustedes… Lucy…. Bebe… clanes…- empezó a decir con vergüenza la rubia, Natsu frunció el ceño.

-habla bien mama que no te entiendo- se quejó Natsu inflando sus mejillas, era muy común entre los dragones llamar a los padres de sus prometidos como sus padres.

-Layla se refiere a que si en verdad tuvieron relaciones, necesitamos cuanto antes un hijo de ustedes, la mudanza de adelanto por el futuro que vimos, así que… quisimos adelantar las cosas cuanto antes con ustedes dos, ahora todo se ha vuelto serio, falta poco, muy poco para la batalla- susurro Igneel serio, Lucy se sonrojo y paro apretando las sabanas fuertemente.

-yo… padre… no sé si podre tener a ese hijo que tanto desean, apenas y soy una adolecente…. Además… podría morir en el parto, mi cuerpo no está desarrollado como el cuerpo de un dragón debe de estarlo… los de mi clan no logramos desarrollar órganos reproductivos hasta los cien años…- susurro ella, Igneel la miro de reojo, ella se sentía avergonzada e inútil

-Lucy, tienes más de doscientos años- le dijo, ella negó con la cabeza.

-mi alma los tiene, yo… mi cuerpo… sigue teniendo dieciséis y no se ha desarrollado- murmuro, Igneel endureció su mirada.

-como sea… en unos días veremos el resultado- susurro antes de darse vuelta e irse caminando por donde había llegado.

-Lu… nena…- susurro Layla corriendo hacia ella para abrasarla de golpe- todo estará bien… eres fuerte y… has podido en muchas ocasiones hacer lo que te propinas, podrás con esto- susurro, Lucy le correspondió el abraso, Grandine se levantó de golpe.

-¡Natsu!- grito llamando su atención, en la miro con miedo, camino hacia el con una mirada desafiante- mira, si no puedes a la primera entonces ve por ella las veces que sean necesarias- ella le guiño un ojo antes de caminar hacia la puerta- ¡Igneel cielito, conejito, mi amor!- grito como una niña pequeña corriendo tras su amante.

-infantil…- murmuro Natsu, miro de reojo a Lucy, y el cómo abrasaba a su madre, Layla no queria dejarla ir, le costaba creer que su hermosa hija ya no era una niña, eso era difícil para ella. Layla termino de abrasarla y miro a Natsu de reojo antes de salir. Lucy se sentó en la cama sin entender ni una cosa de el por qué ellos habían ido realmente a su habitación.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Natsu mirándola de reojo, ella negó con la cabeza

-no lo sé… pero… ya no me dan ganas de salir de mi habitación… tengo un mal presentimiento…- susurro, Natsu trago saliva y se le acercó.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu- todo estará bien, él le sostuvo una mano, y la miro a los ojos- sabes… a este niño o niña no le faltara nada… te lo prometo, los are feliz, a ambos- la miro con ternura, ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-no quiero tener un hijo… no a esta edad… Natsu…- susurro sorprendiéndolo- de tan solo ponerme a pensar las consecuencias… de lo mal que esta visto por la sociedad mágica… yo… me da miedo… Natsu no estoy segura si podre ser madre, una buena madre… apenas y puedo conmigo misma…- el negó con la cabeza abrasándola, ella queria llorar, pero, las lágrimas no caían.

-Lucy…- susurro su nombre algo decepcionado por los sentimientos de su amante- pero es necesario- ella se separó enojada de él, quien intento volver a abrasarla.

-déjame- se quejó- no quiero, no quiero, Natsu entiéndelo, siempre he hecho lo que los demás querían, siempre han ignorado mis propios sentimientos, siempre, pero sabes que, me harte, piensa en mí por una maldita vez, piensa en cómo me siento, en todo lo que tengo que cargar, vencer a los cazadores, mantener las murallas, las tropas, incluso todo un reino oculto, apenas y podre con un niño, no lo soporto, es mucho para mí- se quejó parándose de golpe frente a él, le grito desquitando sus sentimientos, todo lo que se había guardado todo ese tiempo, Natsu se mordió el labio inferior para luego pararse y enfrentarla.

-Lucy tú también debes entender que esto es necesario, tú te mueres y las personas se quedan sin diosa, no es lo mismo el veneno que la neblina, entiéndelo, por algo necesitan descendencia de una dragona del clan del sol y de uno del clan del fuego, Lucy quieras o no necesitamos al niño- le exiguo, ella pego un grito de fastidio tapándose el rostro, se estaba hartando de ese tema. Salió corriendo directo hacia el baño para pegarse una buena ducha y cambiarse lo antes posible.

* * *

-cazadores…- susurro Cobra mientras caminaba con cautela por el bosque, de la nada, una peli violeta salto sobre el sorprendiéndolo, en un acto seguido se tiro sobre ella y la apunto con sus filosas uñas de dragón en el cuello, ella endureció la mirada- tonta me has asustado... por poco y te mataba…- susurro, ella sonrió.

-cobra… me han descubierto, me persiguen… necesito ayuda…- susurro, el asintió parándose y extendiéndole su mano.

-¿Cómo lo han hecho?- pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza aceptándole su mano.

-me han estado persiguiendo… no hay tiempo que perder, van a atacar el escondite de los dragones además, tenemos que avisarles- susurro, el asintió, ella estaba desesperada, cansada, podía verlo en su rostro, podía sentirla, su respiración era agitada, estaba llena de olor a sangre, su sangre, tenía heridas que se le estaban serrando lentamente, cobra trago saliva.

-¡KINANA, TRAICIONERA!- Kagura corría hacia ella, pero paro en seco al verla junto a aquel dragón- tu… ¡DESPUES DE TODO NUNCA HAS SIDO UNA DE NOSOTROS!- le grito con odio, Cobra la miro de rojo, Kinana se asustó, un miedo tremendo paso por su pecho, Cobra no dudo ni un segundo.

-súbete a mi espalda…- susurro, ella le obedeció, lo abraso con fuerza- sujétate…- le ordeno antes de convertirse en un dragón y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Lucy caminaba por el patio del palacio, lucía un vestido blanco y estaba descalza, pensativa, mirando el cielo. Se preguntaba, ¿porque todos querían un hijo de ella? Todavía no lo llegaba a comprender, ¿Por qué todo le tenía que suceder a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser la protagonista principal de todo? Toco su vientre mirando hacia la nada, amaba los niños, pero, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de tener un hijo a sus dieciséis años de edad. Camino hacia la entrada de la cueva, saliendo de los territorios del clan del fuego. Natsu era un idiota, el no entendía sus sentimientos. Por un momento, en el que pensó, que, todos los reinos esperaban de ella un hijo, se sintió usada, sucia, en la había tocado solamente por eso, para tener un hijo, nada más, se comenzó a desesperar, Natsu la había usado, había tenido sexo con ella solo para darles a los demás lo que querían, un hijo de ellos. Sintió un gran vacío dentro suyo, su corazón se quebró en dos, no lo entendía, sentía dolor, mucho dolor en el pecho, los sentimientos que él le había confesado los sentía lejanos, falsos, queria morir en aquel instante, se desesperó, no sabía qué hacer, empezó a llorar, enloqueció de tan solo pensar que todo eso había sido para dar un descendiente, que luego ya no tendría que estar más allí, que la echarían de su reino, que la matarían, sentía que ella no servía nada más que para dar descendencia. Se agacho y cubrió sus todos con sus manos antes de pegar un gran grito ahogado, algo o alguien la hacía pensar todo eso, grito con todas sus fuerzas, un grito que retumbo por todo el prado, es más, pudo llegar hasta los clanes.

* * *

-¡Príncipe Natsu!- grito un guardia que entro casi corriendo a su alcoba, donde estaba reflexionando acerca de todo lo sucedido, él lo miro de reojo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Natsu desinteresado, el guardia trago saliva.

-los cazadores atacan- Natsu se sorprendió- estamos evacuando, el gremio está ayudando a llevar a los civiles hacia la otra aldea, todo va bien, pero, no encontramos a la diosa- Natsu empalideció de golpe.

-¿Qué? Refuercen todo, sin ella no nos podemos ir, es quien protege la entrada, ¿Cómo ha podido dejar visible la entrada?- pregunto el, el guardia negó con la cabeza.

-su esencia ha desaparecido, la estamos buscando, tememos lo peor- le dijo Natsu trago saliva, Lucy, esa tonta se abría metido en un problema y habría bajado la guardia

* * *

Lucy corría lo más rápido posible, había perdido de vista a los cazadores que la seguían, en el cielo diviso a Cobra con aquella ex cazadora, no dudo ni un instante y saco sus alas, voló hacia la desesperada.

-¿Qué sucede?- les pregunto

-es mi culpa, me estaban siguiendo y Cobra intento protegerme…- susurro, Lucy asintió.

-tenemos que irnos ya- le dijo, Cobra asintió, Lucy miro hacia todos lados, humo por doquier, gritos, ruido de explosiones, ella volvió a bajar, apoyo sus pies desnudos en el suelo, Cobra la seguía, mejor seria ir a pie, si los divisaban en el aire les dispararían. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio por el bosque, lo mejor era mantenerse en silencio. Lucy trago saliva, sentía que alguien los observaba desde mejor. Atrás suyo, se escuchó el ruido de una escopeta, y, un disparo, ella se dio vuelta, pudo esquivar la primera bala, pero, la segunda iba tan rápido que, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien el tiro al suelo protegiéndola.

-¡GRAY!- grito Natsu quien corría hacia ellos, la rubia se quedó en shock, Gray caía al suelo escupiendo sangre.

-¡GRAAAY!- grito Lucy con todas sus fuerzas antes de lanzarse a llorar.

-Lucy… tienes que tener a ese hijo tuyo… vive…- le susurro, elle negó con la cabeza, se acercó al dispuesta a ayudarlo.

-¡GRAY!- grito Erza corriendo hacia él, Juvia camino atontada hacia ellos, al ver a Gray así, y a Lucy la cual la miraba con ojos llorosos pego un grito ahogado.

-¡GRAY!¡NOO!-

* * *

**Sorpresa! Yo y mis sorpresas lol xD el cap que sigue lo explicare todo bien si? Bueno tenia pensado subirlo antes pero… amiga salvaje aparece con su música de Yiruma deprimente (Kairi para vs (¿ nah sabes que te quiero (¿? , me vas a matar, pero, mi venganza! Muajajaja, igual tenia ganas de matarlo desde hace rato, después cuando lo termines de leer seguimos x face e.e xDD) okey no me maten, no sabran como terminara este tema de Gray hasta el próximo cap, y… creo que tardare en subirlo xDD so malota :D  
pd: Kairi sufree! (¿ Ok no xDDDD**

**Pd2: se me instalo un corrector de ortografía que corrije todo mal xD asi que perdón las palabras mal escritas xD**


End file.
